Watch The Deku's Of The Multiverse (Deku X Harem)
by ZLT180
Summary: A Random God gets bored and decides to invite the cast of the very popular world My Hero Academia to watch the infinite realities of their emerald-haired hero. Izuku/Deku X Harem
1. AN

Watch The Deku's Of The Multiverse

A/N:

Got the idea from Shadow Gumball of Death's new story where he makes the cast of MHA watch Izuku in different realities. I wanted to do this a while back, but had no real inspiration, until I saw the one SGD made, and loved it. With the experience of seeing other 'world-watching' fanfics, as well as a whole library worth of TV's and movies watched, I think and hope to do a good job. Also, I like the idea of Izuku having a harem pairing since, well common, he earned it after all Katsuki did to him. Also, this takes place after rescuing Eri, as well as a few OOC's here and there, just cause.


	2. Introduction

Watch The Deku's Of The Multiverse

Introduction:

Instantly, a strange and dark room with a large TV with multiple couches and pillows was filled with numerous inhabitants, all kicking and screaming.

"Ow!"

"Get off me!"

"Who's hand is that!?"

"Watch it!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Everyone, we must remain calm and kindly-"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!"

"Owwie~",

With 10 minutes spent getting off of one another, the new inhabitants of the room all stood up. Let's sound them off shall we;

Class 1-A: Ochako, Denki, Bakugou, Tenya, Momo, Mineta, Sato, Koda, Jiro, Mina, Toru, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Yuga, Ojiro, Shoji, Shouto, Sero, and Tokoyami.

Class 1-B: Kendo, Lbara, Tetsutetsu, and Pony.

Seniors: Nejire and Miro.

Teachers/Pro Heroes: Present Mic, Midnight, Blood King, Eraser Head, Cementos, Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, Mountain Lady, All Might and the Pussycats.

Extra: Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Inko, Kota, and Eri.

As soon as everyone got up and gathered their wits, they began looking around for where they are. What honestly scared them was how they can no longer use their quirks, having spent a good while stopping a raging Bakugou. "All right, we have no idea where we are, and don't know why", Aizawa said in a bored voice, addressing the group.

"I can explain that", a voice said in a the far corner of the room, scaring a number of them. The man in question stood at average height with extremely baggy grey sweatpants and a loose grey jacket. Right now, the hood covered most of his face, only a portion of his mouth being seen, the rest is in shadow. Instantly, they all turned towards the voice in separate battle stances, ready for a fight if necessary.

"Oh relax, what makes you think you can take on the guy that both brought you here and negated all your quirks?", the man asked, a few lowering their stances. "You know saying that doesn't really help our mood", Shouto said coldly, "Well I'm sorry, alright, what do you want me ta do?", he asked with his arms raised.

"Can you please explain as to why you brought us here", Tenya said, his arms waving about like a robot. "Are you having a seizure or something?", the man asked, the rest laughing at the blushing class president. "Anyway, before I explain my reason for bringing you here, let me introduce myself", the man said, pulling down his hood. What shocked the group was that, while there was an outline, there was two large white dots and part of the face pointed upwards. "My name's Z, and I'm what you may call a God", he said casually, effectively shocking the group.

"Bullshit, you expect us to believe your a God, I doubt it", Bakugou shouted in the face of the God. "Well let's see, you're in a new places, can't use your quirks, and believe me when I say that trying to harm me will only hurt yourself", Z said simply. Bakugou growled, ready to attack, "By the way, I'm surprised you all haven't noticed yet", Z said to the now confused group. "What do you mean?", Jiro asked, "Take a look around and tell me if there's someone missing", Z said as they all did so. While a majority of them did see, a fragile mother and a crushing girl did.

"Where's Deku/Izuku?!", asked both Inko and Ururaka in concern, "Don't worry, he's fast asleep back on your world", Z said, showing a small projection of the sleeping teen. The two women sighed in relief, "Why did you bring all of us, but not him?", All Might asked, stepping forward. "Well, what I wanted to do was show you glimpses of other worlds", Z started, easily confusing them. "And why would you want to?", Sero asked in confusion, "Because the world's are alternate futures and lives for Deku", Z explained simply. "Why would you show us that?", Kendo asked, many agreeing for such a random reason, even for a God.

"Picture this, alternate scenarios where Deku say never wanted to be a hero, had grown without having any help, or became a hero without having met any of you", Z said, the group talking to themselves. When all was said and done, they all could agree that they'd never regret meting Izuku/Deku. "But wait, there's more", Z said, the rest worrying, "Like what?", Jiro asked, unnerved by the strange teen. "What if you saw a reality where Izuku had a different quirk, or multiple, or even the darkest reality of all; Instead of being a hero, Deku became a villain", Z said, many gasping at the thought.

If there's one thing that everyone there can agree on, it's that Deku/Izuku Midoriya was literally born to be a hero. "Ok, everyone take a seat and grab some snacks if you're hungry", Z said as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, dozens of couches, lines of food and candy, a drink descender, and a TV screen large enough for everyone to see. The group all went to find seats and get food, though there were arguments as to where they'd sit, especially with Mineta being a perv.

"Alright, let me lay down some ground rules and what to expect", Z said once everyone found a seat. "I took away your quirks to make sure that when the universe's get you riled up, you don't go berserk, looking at you Bakugou", Z said, directing his gaze at the explosive teen, who growled. "There will be no questions about the different universes since I'm not fitting to explain more than needs to be known. As far as the universes go, there are nearly infinite possibilities, but I don't intend to keep you here for so long. There will be a M rating, but I don't plan on showing you all worlds where private affairs are seen", Z explained.

The group of heroes understood, although Kaminari and Mineta moaned in despair, unhappy at not seeing the juicy scenes.

"Also, this isn't meant to be for fun or to torture any of you, maybe, seeing these worlds are suppose to teach you all a bit more about your friend. He's been through so much and I have reason to believe most of you don't believe in him, or his intentions. While young, he shows great promise to not help just other people, but his entire world", Z said seriously, surprising many, while All Might grinned happily.

"Oh right, almost forgot", Z said as he reached into his hood and pulled out a small book, which he handed to Ochako. "What is this?", the bubbly girl asked as she inspected it, and saw on the back, in big red letters, 'DON'T PANIC'. "That's the Hitchhikers Guide To The Multiverse. If you have any questions regarding anything you see, just open the book, ask the question, and it'll answer", Z explained carefully. The rest of the very large group were amazed that such a small book contained that much information, "Does it really do that?", Shouto asked, uncertain.

"Try it out Ururaka", Z said, making the girl jump as she found all attention on her and the book. 'Ok, it knows everything, so what could I possibly ask?', Ochako thought as she pondered on what she could ask. For another two minutes, she thought, making a few impatient, mostly Katsuki, "GOT IT!", Ochako shouted, making a few jump. Clearing her throat, she opened the small book, and was confused seeing the blank screen, until she asked her question.

"Who is is Z?",

**Beep, beep!**

Suddenly, a small stick popped out of the top of the book and a blue light came from it, showing a projection. Z himself raised a brow at the question.

**_"Z is an immortal being with extraordinary power, capable of destroying and rewriting the entire multiverse as he sees fit. Though with such power, he mainly uses his abilities to help people across space and time. His reputation is one of respect and his friendship to the greatest hero in the multiverse",_**

Everyone was shocked, knowing they're in the presence of such a powerful being, Bakugou slightly regretting trying to challenge him. "Huh, usually they mention him after, oh well", Z shrugged, "Who was it talking about?", All Might asked. "My best friend, Zeik, known him since I became a God, and is the oldest mortal in the multiverse", Z said simply. Many looked at one another, wondering what that meant, "Eh don't worry about it, I may bring him here but that all depends as to what happen", Z stated while scratching his head.

"Anyway, everyone clear as to what's happening, nothing more to ask?", Z asked, everyone shaking their head. "Ok, these won't be going in any order of story, length, or anything else, all will be random, both good and bad, understood?", Z asked again, getting nods in return.

"Ok, have fun", Z said as with that snap of his fingers, he vanished, leaving a mixed group to themselves. It took a small bit to calm down, "Alright everyone, whatever we see, we keep to ourselves", All Might said seriously. They all nodded as a blank screen appeared and everyone stared at anticipation for what they'll see their friend/student/crush/idol/hero will do.


	3. Meet The Scout

The group all got comfortable in their seats as the first world began to play.

***Faster Than a Speeding Bullet plays***

"Nice music", Jiro said, liking the casual background song playing.

**Warehouse doors in Well rise, revealing a crouching young man with a red shirt standing next to others with the same color scheme.**

"Hey, it's Deku!", Ochako said excitedly, finally seeing their friend, with many agreeing. "Is he holding a gun?!", Tenya said, shocked at his friend caring an armed weapon, "Well everyone else is caring a weapon", Kaminari added. "Why's he so skinny, where'd all his muscle go?", Mina asked, having seen the green teen's body and knows he's a lot buffer than this version. "Lack of training?", Kirishima added, "Either way, he looks ready for battle", All Might said, wondering just how different Izuku is here.

**The man watches various BLU team members stationed around the center point: an Engineer industriously making defensive preparations, a smoking Spy, and a Soldier juggling rockets.**

"WHAT, A SENTRY GUN WITH TWIN MOUNTED GATLING GUNS, HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!", Mei shouted as she stood up from her seat with stars in her eyes. "Is that guy just juggling rockets?", Kendo asked, confused if that was the man being silly or stupid.

**He pumps his Scattergun and RED runs out to attack the point.**

**He charges into a fierce battle on Well, quickly outpacing all his teammates. He runs towards the center of the map, dodging everything that BLU throws at him, then outruns and crosses a passing train as it crushes a BLU Soldier and Pyro.**

Everyone recoiled in fear at seeing the two men crushed by a moving train, but were amazed as to what Izuku does. "I must say, he's surprisingly fast, not many can easily dodge automatic gunfire so casually", Aizawa said, analyzing his inter-dimensional student. "Am I the only who saw him jump off of this air?!", Mineta asked, screaming in shock, "What quirk do you think he has?", Present Mic asked.

**Soon the screen changed to a blue background with a cartoon baseball bat and text that read;**

**MEET THE SCOUT**

Everyone were now confused as to why the title card appeared and one question was on all their minds. 'Who's the Scout?'.

**Scout walks in front of the Meet the Scout text, from off frame, rubbing his hands eagerly. "Um... I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talkin' to?", he asked in a Boston accent, gesturing to the screen being him.**

A few laughed at his new accent, "Why is he talking like that?", asked a giggling Momo, her question going unanswered as others were still laughing. "I'm guessing he's the Scout it mentioned", Mandalay said, rubbing her head in confusion. "Please tell me he's talks more, his voice is hilarious!", yelled an excited Mountain Lady.

**Cut to a scene of moderately muscular Nomu, sitting near the third control point in Granary, about to take a bite of a Sandvich, when he is poked in the head by a dented metal bat. The Nomu looks over, confused as he stared at a crouching Scout with his bat at the ready. "Yo, what's up?", Scout asked casually.**

"A NOMU?!", many pro heroes and students from Class-A shouted when they all saw the genetic monster. "How's he talking so calmly to that thing?!", Sero screamed, "Was it eating a sandwich?", Midnight wondered out loud.

"_Sandvich",_

Everyone jumped at the sudden voice, "Who said that?!", Endeavor asked in anger.

_"The Nomu was eating a Sandvich, just sandwich with a V",_

"What's the difference?", Jiro asked.

_"A Sandvich gives those who eat it momentary increased strength and heals all their wounds. Plus, it's pretty tasty.",_

They looked at one another, wondering what was in that this to give such a boost, but also wondered why that was important to mention.

**Cuts back to Scout in front of text;**

**"D-Do you have any idea, any idea who I am?", Scout asks the camera, his face scrunching up in confusion.**

"We already know, you're the damn Deku with a dumbass red shirt", grumbled an irritated Katsuki.

**Back to the Nomu and Scout, who are in a fistfight, mainly Nomu trying to his Scout as he keeps dodging while they both scream loudly.**

"What the?!", Cementos asked.

**Cuts back to Scout;**

**"Basically - kind of a big deal!", he said, waving his arms in emphasis.**

"Doubt it", Katsuki said, crossing his arms, "Can you lighten up for once?", Ochako asked, getting tired of his constant complaining, especially about Deku. "Shut up round face, I'll say whatever I want!", he screamed, making everyone in the theater either mad or annoyed at his constant yelling.

**Back to fight. Scout is on Nomu's back with his bat against it's neck, strangling it with all his strength.**

"Now that's manly right there!", Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled, "More like barbaric", Nedzu sweat dropped.

**"Oh man, that's beautiful, heh!", Scout said as he admired his weak and scrawny looking arm.**

"Very prideful isn't he?", Shouto said, "A lot different than our Deku", Sato said, the Deku they know and this one are very opposite.

**Cut back to fight, Nomu now has Scout in a headlock, the shorter man struggling to break free from the larger opponent.**

"Common Midoriya, don't give up!", Miro cheered, Eri waving her small arms like his to show appreciation.

**Cuts back to Scout;**

**"Ya' listenin'? OK", Scout says, his face against the screen, until back up, "Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha'-I hurt people", he said while counting his fingers and stepping forward. With the last line, he poked the camera, leaving a small smudge on the lens.**

"Very different indeed", Momo said, "A good phrase to have though", All Might said, like the sound of it. "Is there a smudge on the lens?", Aizawa said, wondering if it's just his dried eyes or that it's really there.

**Cut back to fight, The Scout whacks the Nomu in the gut with his bat, the large creature crouching forward in pain. "BOINK!", Scout yelled happily.**

"So THAT'S why there was a baseball bat!", Ojiro said, finally clear on the small picture.

**Cut back to Scout;**

**"I'm a force a' nature!", he said, patting his chest in pride.**

"THE HELL YOU ARE!", Katsuki screamed.

**Back to the fight;**

**Scout hits the Nomu in the chin, the behemoth falling backwards as Scout shouts "BONK!".**

"For such a small frame, he can really hold his own", Recovery Girl said, adjusting her glasses.

**Cuts back to Scout;**

**"If you were from where I was from, you'd be f**kin' dead!", Scout said as he looks offscreen and to the camera with a frustrated look.**

"Did he not grow up in a good neighborhood?", Inko asked, worried for her son. Hey give her a break, no matter what universe, he's still her son!

**Cuts back to fight;**

**Nomu is collapsed on the ground trying to reach for his Sandvich; the Scout runs up the side of a shipping container, jumps off and slams his bat into the Nomu's head.**

"Whoa!", Miro said as he covered Eri's eyes, the Pussycats doing the same for Kota, not wanting them to see that. "Damn that was brutal", Dark Shadow said in fear, his host agreeing at seeing their friend easily kill someone. And with a baseball bat to top it off!

**Cuts back to Scout;**

**"WOOO!", Scout yells, waving his arms up in victory.**

***Team Fortress 2 ending flourish music plays.***

**It then shows a picture of Scout and eight other mercenaries of the RED clad men, all carrying their own weapons and have their own styles.**

"Are those his teammates?", Tsuyu asked, "An odd bunch I'll say that much", Ectoplasm said with a head tilt.

**Scout sits on the twitching body of the Nomu, eating said creature's Sandvich while hearing a seagull cry not far away.**

Many cringe at seeing the brutality and uncaring nature of their friend, even if it was on a deadly monster. It just made them all glad that their Deku is the complete opposite of the one they just saw.


	4. Daddy Deku Part 1

After the craziness of the previous reality, all anyone hoped for was a nice, calm, and happy reality they can watch. "What do you suppose the next reality is?", Nejire asked her fellow senior, "I don't know, but if it's Midoriya, it's bound to be good!", Miro said happily. Eri herself was hoping to see her hero do something great, just like all the stuff he's done in this world and for her. All conversing stopped when the screen started up again.

**The screen opens up to a normal looking house where the camera pans inside to a moderately sized kitchen.**

"Ooh, what a nice house, I'd live there", Toru said while clapping her hands, "You think Izuku lives there?", Kota asked. "It's most likely", All Might said, "Hey, Mrs Midoriya, do you live there?", Mina asked the mother and pointed to the screen. Inko was nervous when all eyes were on her, "N-no, me and Izuku l-live in an apartment-t", she said, shaking. 'That's where he gets it from', many thought, seeing the resemblance between mother and son.

**In the kitchen, it showed a tall, well-built man with a skin tight shirt, baggy pants, black socks, and was facing away. What stood out was his long, bushy, green and black hair that defied gravity. He was humming softly to himself as it showed him making eggs and bacon on the side, added with a kettle burning.**

"Hey, I'd recognize that hair, it's Deku's!", Katsuki screamed, his response going mostly ignored. The girls, except Eri and Inko, blushed at seeing the man's built figure, mostly Ochako who has an active crush on the greenet. The rest are still pending, like Mei and Tsuyu, but that's mostly the fans, "My my, what a body~", Midnight purred to herself.

**"All right, that should do it", a deep and gentle voice came out as his scared arms placed the food on small plates and set them on a table. His face now in view, the audience could now see just how muscular he's become, stretching an ALL M t-shirt to its limits. His face had aged well with most his baby fat gone, his jaw straightened and more defined. His eyes have not changed, glowing with the brightness of his determination and will power to be a hero.**

The girls will full on blushing at the young man's older look, some guys even looking at Izuku with jealousy, and by some guys, I mean Kaminari and Mineta. 'Midoriya you lucky bastard, you don't even have to say anything and already girls are fawning over you!', he thought angrily. All Might smiled widely, staring at his successor with pride, his appearance showed experience and that he was doing great.

**"All right, better wake my little princess before it gets cold", Izuku said to himself as he left the room and to the second floor. Now in a new bedroom, he smiled at the lump under the pink blankets and small bed.**

"Who's that?", Present Mic asked, "His wife?", Kirishima asked, all girls looking at him with wide eyes. They all thought what would happen if they were his wife, "Kinda of a small bed for his wife, don't you think?", Aizwaw said in a bored tone. That immediately killed all girls thoughts on it being them in the picture.

**"Eri, Eri, it's time to get up", Izuku said softly as he shook the bed, earning a groan in response as the sheets uncovered the person beneath. A teenaged girl with silver white hair with a golden horn sticking out of the right side of her forehead. Slowly, the girl opened and closed her eyes, adjusting to the sight of a smiling Izuku in front of her. "Hi papa", she spoke with a small smile.**

"ERI?!", "PAPA?!", one half yelled either things, shocked at seeing an older version of the young girl. Another half were shocked to hear her call Izuku papa, no matter how adorable it was. Eri herself was surprised to see herself, but smiled when she heard her say that, 'He already is my hero, he's a great dad', she thought gladly. "Man Eri, look at you!", spoke an excited Miro glad to see the girl grow up happy and being taken care of by her personal hero.

**"Hi Eri, it's time to get up or your breakfast will get cold", Izuku said as he helped Eri up, the girl getting up. "Ok, I'll be down in a bit", she said tiredly as Izuku left the room to leave her be.**

**10 Minutes Later...**

**Now fully dressed, Eri sat at the table with Izuku eating her breakfast eagerly. Now she wears a UA girls uniform and a yellow backpack to hold all of her school supplies.**

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute!", Mina said with a cheer, "That's a UA uniform! That means she's going to UA!", Nejire yelled in excitement. Eri was amazed, not believing that she'll be in the same school Izuku's going to right now, "Awesome!", she yelled with her arms up. Those around her smiled or blushed on how damn cute she is!

**"So Eri, you excited for your first day at UA?", Izuku asked as he and Eri finished eating and he was now putting them away. "Yep, I can't believe I'm gonna be in the Hero Course, I'm so proud of myself!", Eri yelled with an air fist bump. Izuku smiled, "I'm proud of you too, I always knew you'd make it", he said while patting her back.**

"THE HERO COURSE?! Way to go Eri!", Miro yelled in excitement, the young girl waving her hands as well. "You'll make a fine addition to the hero course", Recovery Girl said with a big smile. "Nice work Eri!", Ochako yelled, happy for the young girl, who was blushing at all the attention.

**"Yeah, I'm gonna be a great hero, just like you!", Eri said, making Izuku grin wider, "I'm certain you will. But understand, the road to being a hero is tough, even I had struggles", Izuku said, shocking the teen girl. "You had trouble?!", she asked, getting a nod, "How, you're Deku, the greatest hero to ever live, the number 1 hero in the world!", Eri spoke dramatically. Izuku just laughed, "Yes yes, I know, but know this Eri, no ones path of a hero starts off easy, especially for the number 1.**

**I had to train harder than anyone else, prove to the world that I have what it takes to protect it, and finally, believe that I can do it, to tell the world I AM HERE!", Izuku said in a proud tone. If you look closely, you can see a silhouette of All Might, standing proudly.**

All Might could not stop grinning, his face would nearly split, never had he felt so proud of his protege. He became his dream, proved to the world, and took his words to heart, 'I'm so proud of you my boy, you made it!', he thought happily. "WHAT, DEKU'S THE NUMBER ONE?!", Katsuki yelled in anger hearing his rival surpassed him. "All right Midoriya!", Sato yelled, "That's manly!", Kirishima yelled, happy for anyone being a hero. "Guess UA made another #1", Nedzu said calmly.

"My Izuku reached his dream", Inko cried to herself with tears of joy, happy to see her son achieved his live goal. "Awesome!", Miro yelled, "Of course, would you think any less?", Kota said smugly, knowing full well that idol would make it.

**Eri had mini stars in her eyes at seeing her father/hero stand proudly, her admiration growing at hearing that he had as many hardships as others. "That's so cool!", Eri yelled, "Yup, now take those words to heart, but not as a way to tell you to reach that high. You don't need to be #1 hero to be admired, all you have to be is yourself", Izuku said, getting a firm nod. "Good, now common, we have to go now if you don't want to miss class", Izuku said as Eri nodded and jumped out her seat.**

The pro heroes smiled, happy to see their student grow up so much both physically and mentally. 'Especially physically', Midnight thought as she admired Izuku's body more, "He's really learned a lot", All Might said, the happiness in his voice speak loudly.

**UA GATES, 10 MINUTES LATER:**

**Showing a wide view of the most prestige hero school in all of Japan, looking so clean as if it wear a brand new opened building. At the gates, a gust of wind picked up and the bulky form of Izuku Midoriya appeared in a crouched position with Eri held tightly. Once they landed, Izuku set Eri down, who had a large grin on her face, "THAT WAS AWESOME!", she yelled, humping around.**

"The most epic piggyback ride ever!", Pony said, "Is that even safe?", Inko asked, worried for both her son and young girl. "Do you honestly expect him to drop her?", All Might asked with a wide grin, relieving the worried mother. "I already did that when he saved me!", Eri said, remembering the warmth and safety of being held by the emerald teen. "That does look fun", Momo admitted, wondering what that feels like.

**"Indeed it was, so Eri, you ready?", Izuku asked, pointing to the open gates, the shorter girl nodding eagerly. "Oh, one more thing", Izuku said as he reached into his back pocket, Eri leaning in in anticipation. When Izuku showed his hand, it held a large red apple as big as his palm to the young girl, who drooled at the sight.**

Eri in the audience drooled the same, "Eri does love apples", Miro said with a happy grin. "It is wise for an inspiring hero to get the right nutrients and be on time for school!", Lida said with his regular arm chopping. A few sweat dropped at his over dramatized take on Izuku giving Eri the fruit.

**After Eri took the apple, she jumped on Izuku giving him a hug, the older man hugging back. "I love you papa", Eri said honestly, making Izuku squeeze harder, "I love you too", he said back, a few tears coming out.**

"Awwwww", all the girls and a few guys said, admiring the extremely cute sight between what's essentially a father daughter moment. "He's gonna be a great dad someday", Cementos said with a smile, "Indeed", Mountain Lady said while whipping away her tears.

**After their hug ended, Eri ran towards the gates and to the main building. Izuku watched this, remembering his first day and how happy he was to finally make it. "HEY ERI!", Izuku yelled, making the girl stop and look at her father, making his see a mirror image of when he was there years ago.**

**"YOU LOOK REALLY COOL!", Izuku shouted with a wide grin and a thumbs up. Eri smiled and gave her own thumbs up, "YEAH!", she said with joy. Izuku was smiling widely, his words the same that his mother told him on his first day towards his high school years. While the road was hard, long, and he had to fight many villains, but it paid off, and he will make sure that his powers will not be squandered.**

As the video ended, many clapped at the nice video, with the future of Izuku and Eri looking bright. "That was so great, he really is gonna do great things", Present Mic said with joy, "And what he said afterward really took the show", Nedzu said. Inko had tears of joy, tremendously happy that Izuku remembered what she said, even after such a long time, and to say it to his daughter warmed her heart. Eri cried herself, happy to have a papa and that she'll be a great heroine too.

Everyone waited as the next world loaded, ready for whatever may come up next.


	5. He's Covered Wars Y'Know

Before the video could start, Z reappeared, surprising the group, "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I gotta shield Eri and Kota from this world", he said calmly. With the snap of his fingers, the youngest in the group now had headphones, blindfolds, and their seats were turned away. "Why'd you do that?", Tomoka asked, "I'll be doing this for a few universes that are unsafe for a younger audience. This certain universe has footage that is considered gory or disgusting", Z explained simply.

The group at each other, confused, "If it's that disturbing, why are we seeing it?", Aizawa asked, uncertain. "It can show you a scenario that may happen in some point and time, and I always shield those who can't handle it before we start. This will happen with any universe that is too much for anyone", Z stated with a shrug. They all nodded, although worried as to what will be shown with what was mentioned, "How bad is this world?", asked a scared Toru. "Very", Z said as he disappeared and the video started playing.

**The sound of a helicopter's spinning blades came out it it zoomed in on a large camera held up close to a face. Pulling it away, it showed an older Izuku with his hair shortened going up, probably with jell. He wore a black suit jacket, a white shirt, dark brown jeans, black boots, and had a small pair of sunglasses.**

"Wow, Izuku looks great here!", Ochako said, "He kinda looks like a bouncer to a night club", Mina admitted. "Why's he have a camera?", Ms Joke asked, "There are many reasons, but I'm sure it'll explain it", Ectoplasm said.

**In the cockpit, it had a random man as a pilot, looking back at Izuku, "Say buddy, you mention something about a story?", he asked. "That's right, I got a tip that something big's happening", Izuku said, taking more pictures. "In a nowhere little town like that?", the pilot asked, "They sure didn't mention anything like about it on TV", he added. "Yeah well I'm freelance pal, I don't make my living waiting for the TV to tell me what to cover", Izuku explained, moving closer to hear.**

"Oh, so he's a reporter!", Kendo said, "Tch, lame ass job", Katsuki said, now bored of the universe. "What does freelance mean?", Kaminari asked, "It means they don't fallow the rules of a rules of a regular reporter. They just fallow their target and study as much as they can", All Might explained, surprising a few pro's. "How the Hell do you know that?", Endeavor asked, "Had to shake off a few from time to time", the former #1 explained, somehow angering the hothead hero.

**The pilot briefly laughed as he then directed the flight back on course, a small town coming into sight. "Here she is", the pilot started as Izuku took off his glasses to get a better look, "Willamette Colorado. Popular 53,594, distinguishing characteristics: Jack shit!", he said, laughing at the end while Izuku looked out the open door.**

"Wait, Colorado, he's in the US!?", Present Mic asked, "Very rude description of a town", Momo said in mild anger. "Willamette isn't a city in Colorad, it's a city in Oregon", All Might said, confused, "How do you know THAT?!", Endeavor asked. "I went there once, very nice place", All Might explained, further confusing everyone.

**"'Bout the only thing to do in this town is kill time at the shopping mall", the pilot said as Izuku kept a close eye on the city. Picking up his camera and zooming in, he saw the city exits blocked and guarded by the military. "What was that, the Army?!", asked a now scared pilot, "Looks like taking the helicopter was the way to go", Izuku said. "I bet they got all the roads blocked off by now", Izuku explained.**

"He's calm about admitting he's trespassing on military business?!", Tenya said, both confused and scared. "Maybe there's a good reason he's there", Sero defended, "What good reason would be going against the nation's federal force?", Inko asked. "Everyone calm down, I'm sure they'll explain it", Aizawa said, a little mad at the constant interruptions.

**"Alright listen...", Izuku said, getting up, "I wanna get shots of the whole town before the National Guard finishes roping it off. Take me to Main St.", Izuku said, the pilot nodding as Izuku got in place with his camera ready to take some pictures.**

**Small Cut of multiple close ups on the town going through some sort of riot with some fighting dozens of others. A woman on a car batting off a group surrounding the vehicle, dozens banging against a bus, 3 more falling backwards on a roof dead, and a gas station blowing up! There were even people walking out, set on fire!**

"Oh my God", no one knew who said that, but they were all speechless at the horrific sights before them. No one knew what to say at the BRUTALITY of people dying left and right, making them all feel horrible. The hero's path isn't easy, and when someone dies, you never forget or when you didn't do anything to stop it. Right here was their worst nightmares,

**Izuku was a bit shaken by what he saw, but kept his focus, zooming in on where he saw the most people. On the far end of town, the Willamette Mall, the largest building in the city, thousands of people were trying to get in. When Izuku saw this, he had to know whey, and he saw the perfect way in, for on the roof, there was a helicopter landing pad.**

"Whoa, why do you think they're going in there?", Mina asked, "Maybe it's Black Friday?", Kaminari suggested. "That still doesn't explain what we saw in the rest of the town though", Ibara said, making everyone feel bad again.

**"Hey!", Izuku said, grabbing the pilots attention, "Can you get me on the rooftop of that mall?", Izuku asked, pointing to the landing pad. "You gotta be kidding me!", the man said, looking at Izuku as if he's crazy, getting a stern look from the reporter. "Man, you are nuts", the pilot said as Izuku checked a briefcase beside him and back outside. "Alright listen, don't forget to come back for me!", Izuku said, ready to leave, "As long as you're not dead, Fred", the pilot said steering the helicopter.**

**Izuku looked back at him, "It's Frank, Frank West. Remember that name, cause the whole world's gonna know it in 3 days when I get the scoop", Frank explained.**

"His name's Frank?", everyone asked, being thrown for a loop at this confusion and scary world. "Why is his name different?", Inko asked, a little sad, "Well think about it, it's a different world, that probably means he'll have a different name in a few", Midnight said. "Yeah, like the one with the Scout", Tetsutetsu said with a grin, remembering the strange man.

**"Alright!", the pilot said, as he turned back, jumping in surprise at the military helicopter closing in.**

Audience**/Pilot:** Wh**oa!**

**"Shit!", the pilot said as he quickly tilted to the left, avoiding the other chopper, but made Frank stumble and his briefcase fall out the window. Before the pilot could calm, he saw two more helicopters appear as he flew over the landing pad. "Get us back down to that rooftop!", Frank yelled in his mic as he took off the headset. "I know I'm gonna get my butt chewed out for this one", the pilot said as he looked back at Frank. As quick as he could, the pilot hoped just over 20 feet over the landing pad, "We're going down", he said.**

**Before it could get bad, Frank held onto his camera and jumped out, "WAHOO!", he yelled, rolling as he landed.**

"Whoa, that was epic!", Kirishima said with a fist pump, "Has he done this before?", Present Mic asked.

**When he stood up, he saw his friend fly away with the 3 others close behind, "Hello there", a male voice said, making Frank turn around. Standing near the entrance to the roof was a Latino male with a white open shirt, black pants, and brown boot. "You're a reporter aren't you?", he asked as Frank drew closer, "Yeah, um", Frank said, unsure of what to do. "You... came alone?", the man asked, "Yeah, I'm freelance, you know; Go into the battlefield alone... no crew", Frank said, clutching his camera.**

"That's very dangerous in this case honestly", Mountain Lady said, "Yeah, with those riots and the military, it's a miracle he made it there", Endeavor said with his arms crossed. "Anyone else think that guy's dressed like a Salsa dancer?", Mina asked, admiring the man's attire.

**"So uh..", Frank said, looking around, "What's going on around here anyway?", Frank asked the man. "You came by helicopter, didn't you?", the man asked standing straight and walking over, "What did you see from the sky?", he asked, now in front of Frank.**

"So he answers his question with others questions, that's not nice", Tsuyu said, "Yeah, something doesn't seem right about that guy", Cementos said with suited eyes.

**"Well..", Frank said as he backed up from the closer man, "If it were just a riot, I doubt the military would quarantine the entire area. The moratorium on information getting out is a little... extreme, in my opinion", Frank said as he and the stranger began circling each other. "There's a... something else I can't put my finger on", Frank said as he scratched his head, staring at the man's turned back.**

"What's that?", Nejira asked.

**"It doesn't sound like civil disobedience, it's too quiet", Frank said as the man lightly chuckled. "Almost as if...", the man started as he turned to Frank with a serious look, "...everyone's already dead?", the man asked. "Yeah... So why don't you just tell me already, what's going on?", Frank asked, his uneasiness going higher and wanting answers. "I think you'd better see for yourself", the man said as he began walking away, "This, my friend", he started, stopping by Frank. "Is Hell", he said in a dark tone, walking away with Frank watching him.**

"He definitely knows something", All Might said with a grave tone, 'Yes he does', everyone thought all together in worry.

**With a bit of moving around, Frank found himself in the Main Plaza, almost bumping into someone. At the entrance, a few people were using hundreds of items to block the front doors, while there were a few more sitting all over the place. While looking around, Frank saw a woman standing against the wall with a focused look on her face. What stood out was that she had the same clothing style as the man he met on the roof, so he decided to go over.**

"Hey, she's dressed the same as the other guy!", Mina said in surprise, "Anyone else notice she's been pointing out everyone's clothing in this?", Jiro asked Momo, who nodded. "Perhaps they're related?", Blood King deduced with a hand on his chin, "Well related or not, she seems to calm about this, just like him", Recovery Girl said.

**Before Frank could get any closer, an older man blocked his way, "Hey, this is no time to ogle pretty girls son!", he said dangerously close. Frank wasn't listening as he tried to look over and spot the girl, but she left when she noticed him. "You lookin' to get yourself eaten alive by zombies?", the man said, stopping Frank in his tracks.**

"ZOMBIES?!", everyone yelled in fear, confusion, and anger(Katsuki).

**"What, did you say 'zombies'?", Frank asked the man, hoping he's joking. "Take a look out there!", the man said, pointing to the barricade, showing that it was indeed that. Outside there were hundreds, if not thousands of the walking dead trying to get in the mall, all dressed like regular towns people. This means that it was a virus that turned them, so strong it turned 90% of the population into ZOMBIES.**

"Good God, that has to be the entire population!", All Might said in horror, "All those poor people", Ochako said in fear. "What caused all that?", Tokoyami said, admitted to be scared as well despite his love of all things dark. "That's probably why the military quarantined the entire town, to keep the virus in", Nedzu said. "But why not alert the public, they need to know about this!", Inko said with her arms emphasizing her point.

"That's probably why Izuku's there, to get the story to the people", Best Jeanist said in a grave tone. That calmed a few down, knowing Izuku, it will get done, no matter what, "Besides, I doubt they're getting through that anytime soon", Kaminari said smugly.

**"If those ain't zombies, what would you call them?", the man asked rhetorically to the freelance reporter.**

"The Walking Dead?",

"Nightmares?",

"Undead?",

"Unwrapped mummies?",

"Moving corpses?",

_"The Dead Rising?",_

For some reason, that gave everyone chills, almost as if that was a perfect fit, so good it scared them all.

**"There's been more and more of 'em since last night, now, they're all that's out there", the man said as Frank kept a good eye on the zombies in worry while taking a few pictures. "Heck, look at the bright side!", the man said, slapping Frank's stomach, "Zombies are stupid and slow", he said, spitting on the ground**.

'Sometimes', a few thought, having seen some references of the undead and how a few of them are faster and stronger than others.

**"We should be safe in here", the man said to Frank, who tried getting more pictures, until the man walked in front of him. "Alright then, feel like making yourself useful?", he asked as Frank put his camera away in mild irritation. "Take a look around the mall and bring anything we can use for the barricade back here", the man said, waving his arm towards the rest of the mall. Frank took a few more picture before leaving, "Andele, c'mon Pronto!", the man said as Frank left to do as he said.**

**Going down a blocked hallway, he saw a few survivors breaking down at the situation while others were aiming to find a weapon. Considering that he was unarmed, it was the best plan to find a weapon himself in case they get in.**

"Yup, like in any zombie movie, always get a weapon", Kirishima said, "Yeah, but what kind of weapon?", Sato asked, uncertain. "Well, in the zombie apocalypse, anything you find can be turned into a weapon, as long as you can keep using it", All Might said.

**_'TNK'_**

**Looking down, he saw that he nearly fell over a baseball bat. Picking it up, he saw it was a DeadWood bat, "Eh, it'll do until I find something else", Frank said as he held onto it.**

"Really, a baseball bat, against Zombies?!", Katsuki yelled, "Hey, at least it's something", Shouto said.

**Frank looked around some more, grabbing a nearby apple and a can of soda, saving it until he was hungry.**

**_BAM!_**

**In surprise, Frank turned around from the gate and ran past the other survivors to the front gate. What he saw shocked him. The barricade had somehow been breached, and now zombies were pooling in and eating those who blocked them**.

"Oh good lord, DEKU RUN!", Ochako yelled in fear.

**Frank stepped back in fear, running back to the other survivors who were still unaware of the incoming threat. "EVERYONE, WE HAVE TO MOVE, THEY'VE BROKEN IN, QUICK, RUN TO A SAFE PLACE!", Frank yelled. They all nodded as they ran in separate group, either towards Frank or any nearby store. "TO THE STAIRS!", Frank yelled to those that ran his way and to the zombies coming his way.**

"He's warning the survivors", All Might said in wonder, "I knew he wouldn't leave them to die!", Miro yelled, glad that his friend would help those who needed help.

**When Frank lead those who followed him, he readied his bat and swung away, batting many zombies in the head. A few more feet and many zombies dead, Frank and his small group made it to the stairs safely. "Common, let's go, let's go!", Frank told them as he stayed behind, making sure they made it. Looking back, he ran away from the hundreds of zombies hot on his tail, but he ran along with the group.**

**A bit later, Frank and the rest made it to a secluded part of the mall, a security room with monitors inside the mall. While cramped, what with 6 people, they managed, "Alright, is everyone ok, no got bit?", Frank asked the group. They all shook their heads, making him sigh in relief, "That's good", Frank said, noticing a blowtorch.**

Everyone was also relieved to hear and see they made it out alive and that no one was bitten. "The worst thing to happen is get bit and not tell the group", Shoji said seriously.

**"Can any of you weld this door?", Frank asked the group, "I can", said a scared teen male, "Ok, get on it", Frank said as gave him the torch. As he did that, Frank looked around and saw that they were all scared and from the looks of it, didn't have that much supplies. Going over to the camera footage all over the mall, seeing mostly zombies everywhere, but something else. In places all over, a Frank saw other survivors hiding or taking on zombies themselves.**

The audience looked in worry for all those people trapped by hoards of zombies from every corner.

**Turing around, he saw that the air-duct in the room and pride open the hatch and looked inside. "What are you doing?", a woman asked as she stood next to him, "This leads right back into the mall, I'll be back", Frank said to them. "YOU'RE GOING BACK THERE?!", they all asked, surprised on the suicide mission he gave himself.**

"IS HE INSANE?!",

"HE COULD DIE!",

The audience were all shouting in fear for their friend who plans on going against the entire population turned zombies. Even if it was for a good cause, it was still incredibly dangerous for one man alone.

**"You'll die!", another woman asked, "So will they if we don't do something!", Frank said, pointing to the cameras. "You'll never make it, we'll be fine in here!", a man tried to reason with the determined man. "We won't survive in here for long with what we got, so we'll need supplies as well", Frank said to the group. "What if you don't make it back?", the same woman form before asked, making Frank think. Looking at the desk, he saw a pair of walkie-talkies, "Here", he said grabbing one and giving the other to the woman.**

**"You can use this to talk to me and tell me where there are survivors nearby with the monitors", Frank told the group who slightly calmed.**

"He's got a plan, that's smart", Nedzu said, "It's unwise to enter an unfamiliar situation unprepared and not alerting your teammates beforehand, take that to heart", Nedzu told the students. They all nodded, fully understanding what the message was and how important it'd be in their missions.

**"Alright, stay calm, stay safe, and stay together, I'll be back", Frank said as he went into the duct and back into the mall.**

**MAIN ENTRANCE:**

**Frank stood at the top of the stairs with his bat in hand and hundreds of zombies before him. "Let's go!", Frank yelled as he ran towards the group and the screen going black.**

Everyone cheered at Frank going far for those in need and how brave it was to face off those beasts alone. "Leave it to Midoriya to be so reckless", Recovery Girl said with a sigh, "Yeah, but that's what makes him so awesome!", Kirishima said proudly. "I really hoped he made it out ok", Inko thought in worry, praying that he saved those people and made it out alive. "Don't worry Mrs Midoriya, I'm sure he did, he's gotten out of worse", Ochako said with a cheer.

The mother nodded as Eri and Kota were uncovered and sat there, confused.

"What'd we miss?",

**A/N: I was very, VERY, tempted to make Recovery Girl the old woman who opened the gate, but then I saw it in bad taste, especially since I didn't like her in the first place. Also, if you know the game, you saw that I didn't include Brad and Stacy and Frank meeting Dr Barnaby, that was on purpose. I though they could be shown later, since Frank did care about the other people since he saved them. Ah well, see ya.**


	6. Meet The Heavy

"Whoa, he fought zombies, why'd we miss that!?", Kota yelled as he and Eri were given a brief summary of what happened in the previous reality. Eri was admittedly scared, while Kota was mad that he couldn't see his hero bash zombie heads in. "Now Kota, the God said it was too much for you to see, please understand that", Mandalay said. "Still unfair", the child pouted as the rest sweat-dropped, why would anyone willingly watch a city wide massacre. Once that was over, the next world began playing.

**A large, bulky, and older Izuku with a buzz cut and 5 o clock shadow and a black and rest vest came into view. In his hands was a large Gatling gun painted all black, which he set down on a cardboard box while taking a seat himself.**

"Yikes, someone got a haircut", Midnight said with a low whistle, "Man, it weird seeing Midoriya without any hair", Kirishima said while rubbing his head. "Say, does he ever get a haircut?", Ochako asked the mother, "No, he's never needed a haircut", Inko said simply. The surprises everyone, "Duh, shitty Deku's hair has stayed the same since we were kids", Katsuki said in anger, confusing more.

**"I am Heavy Weapons guy... And this is my weapon", he said, gently caressing his gun lovingly. "She weights 150 kilograms and fires $200 custom tooled cartridges at 10 thousand rounds per minute", Heavy stated as if burned into his memory, like any proud gun owner who takes care of their weapons. "It cost 400 thousand dollars to fire this weapon, for twelve seconds!", Heavy said in a serious tone to the camera.**

"Holy crap, now THAT'S a gun!", Mei said with a proud nod, "God damn, who's rich enough to afford giving a guy that pricy ammunition?", Power Loader asked. "Well whatever it is, he seems to know a lot about it", Blood King said.

**Cut to Heavy who's heavily laughing.**

"What, did we miss a joke!?", Ms Joke asked in mild anger, while Aizawa gave her a blank stare.

**Heavy began inspecting his gun, until he saw something that angered him greatly, "Oh my god, who touched Mei? Who touched my gun!?", Heavy yelled offscreen, daring anyone to tamper with something so important to him.**

"Hey, it's named after me!", Mei said happily, somehow ignoring a deathly aura emitting from a angered Ochako. "He must really care about it to give it a name", Ojiro said while scratching his cheek, "Like anyone should!", Mei shouted. "Given his size, I pity those who did damage it", Shouto said with a low grunt.

**Heavy was staring off into space, looking somewhat sad, "Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe...*sniffs* maybe", he said, a little down. Then his voice becomes serious, "I've yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet", he said, holding up one of his bullets.**

"What is he not as smart here?", Momo asked, "He has to be, especially with what he knows about that gun", All Might said. "Nice phrase though", Tetsutetsu said, liking that last line.

**Cuts to Heavy screaming while firing Mei in every direction at dozens of Nomu's. Afterwards, he began laughing maniacally.**

**"Cry some more!", he yells in excitement, continuing to fire**

"Oh my", Miro said as he covered Eri's eyes, "AWESOME!", Kota yelled as he dodged getting covered by his guardian's. "Kinda reminds me of that world with the Scout", Lida said.

**Sudden cut to black "Heh... cry some more", said a relived Heavy.**


	7. Pause

"Hey, everyone listen up", Z said, suddenly appearing, scaring the group, "God, don't do that!", Mina yelled. "No", Z said, making them sweat-drop, "Anyway, I should tell you stuff about these worlds and what you'll be watching. I already planned out what you'll see, but other Gods have been suggesting what they want you to see", Z explained. "Wait, other people are watching us watching these?", Aizawa asked, "Yeah, it's confusing, but they want you to see stuff", Z said as he pulled out a list.

"What purpose does that have?", Endeavor asked in confusion, "Mostly entertainment, but also boredom, we get that a lot", Z said as he skimmed his list. "OK, so this and the next world are suggested by the same person named PsychokillerDeath", Z said, making the group pale at the name. "Relax, it's just a title, don't worry, all they want to see is your friend be and do stuff, which you'll understand later on", Z said as he put the board away. "Has this God made any world's?", Inko asked in slight fear, "Not that I know of, but they do enjoy watching a select few with the same theme", Z said.

"What are they?", Best Jeanist asked, "Mainly stories about made up killers, original characters pairing, and a bunch of other stuff", Z said simply. This confused the group greatly as to what he meant, "You have to understand we see things differently. What you see is a regular world, we see it as a story, a movie, or even a TV show, so don't be quick to judge", Z said sternly. The group backed away, nodding rapidly in fear, "Good, well enjoy", Z said as the world started and he left.

**(A/N: Quick note, I couldn't find that good a clip of this character, so bare with me when you read as I try to explain as much as I can. I'm only using the footage I found on the guy on YouTube, the simplest way to find it, so sorry if you get confused. Psycokillerdeath, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy.)**

**Close up on a well dressed, well groomed, and older Izuku with a silver suit, purple tie, and was holding a strange device in his raised left hand. Behind him was a large clock with many different designs, that somehow seemed important. "I am the president", Izuku said in a deep, authoritative voice as he put the device on his belt that clicked.**

**CLICK TO GO!**

"Damn, he's looking good", Tomoko said with a grin, "President, of what?", Tenya asked in confusion. "What is that thing in his hand?", Power Loader asked, having never seen a device like that before. "Maybe they'll explain", Shouto said, also unaware of what to make of this world so far, despite being only a second in.

**"And judgement has now arrived", Izuku said, holding up a small green digital keycard, which he turned upward.**

**CLICK!**

**The hands on the clock now set on noon with a few dings. Izuku then clicked a small button on the device, which glowed green.**

**KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**

"Kamen Rider, what's that?", Mineta asked, "Something important maybe?", Blood King deduced. "We can ask about it later, for now, let's watch", All Might said as they watch the screen.

**Suddenly, the key left Izuku's hand, floated in the air briefly as Izuku flashed the red button on the device on his belt. The key then etched implanted itself on the device.**

**CLICK AND LOAD!**

**"Transform...", Izuku said with a deep tone, making the audience freeze at the authority in his voice. He clicked two button on the top and bottom of the belt, making the screen glow a bright emerald green. The belt soon pops out a large green rectangle that flew right above Izuku's head.**

**BUG IT UP!**

"Alright, can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!?", Katsuki yelled in angered confusion. "Yeah I'm with short fuse over there, this is very confusing", Kendo said while rubbing her head. Like her, everyone was incredibly confused by what the world is doing, especially the weird machines and the deep voice saying weird stuff. 'And what did it mean by bug?', they all thought.

**TO THE HEAVENS, KAMEN RIDER!**  
**ENGRAVE THE CHRONICLE!**

**Behind him the giant clock split in two, showing the same green energy that device had. Around him, Izuku was circled by the Roman numerals 1 through 12, going around like a clock.**

**NOW TIME IS IN YOUR HANDS!**

**Above him with the same green rectangle had a strange symbol in it as green lighting struck the ground. Soon, the rectangle slammed down with a strong lighting strike, drastically changing Izuku's clothing.**

"IZUKU/DEKU/MIDORIYA!", everyone yelled at seeing their friend get struck by that dangerous looking lightning. "Hey look!", Ochako yelled, pointing at the screen.

**Standing where Izuku was is a tall, looming figure with a aura that screamed fear and respect. Wearing bulky armor pads, gauntlets, a spiked helmet, and a cloak like piece on his waist. All over the new clothes had metallic electric green lines mixed in with black all over, minus the device on his belt, which didn't change.**

"Whoa...", they all said out loud, not really sure what to say in regards of the new person or clothes. The one thing they couldn't make clear was if this new being was a good guy or not.

**"How... How was he able to transform with the Bugwiser 2", asked a ridiculous looking man with pink armor and, somehow, a bouquet of flowers sticking out his right shoulder. Next to him was another armored being with a red and blue color scheme that stared at a Izuku with confusion. Planing over to a large group of armor being's, they all stared in awe of the new person before them.**

"What's with that dude's flower shoulder?", Yuga said with his sparkles dwindling, "Yeesh, how many of those guys are there?", Kirishima asked.

**"The legendary warrior...", someone said as it panned back to Izuku, who's robe swished with the wind.**

'Badass', many thought in unison at the cool image of Izuku in his green armor.

**"Kamen Rider...", the same person said with fear as multiple shots panned over the new being, the last one a face close up.**

**"Cronus!",**

"Wait, Cronus, the Greek God of time?", Present Mic asked, making sure he heard right. "They should explain it", All Might said, "Yeah, like they did with the other stuff", Ms Joke said sarcastically. "I find it ironic that even in a different reality, Midoriya still wears green", Tsuyu said with a rabbit. "Yeah, it's only natural to wear your favorite color", Shoji said, "Izuku's favorite color isn't green", Inko said suddenly.

"WHAT?!", everyone yelled in surprise, the mother shaking in fear, "Green isn't his favorite color?", Ochako asked, generally surprised. "Yes, I thought you knew?", Inko asked, also confused, but for different reasons, "How would we know? He wears green with everything!", Toru said while waving her hands, "That's because it's our family color", Inko said simply. "Family color?", All Might asked, "Yes, everyone in our family has its own color scheme.

The Midoriya's are emerald green", Inko explained with a soft smile, somewhat surprising the group. "So wait, the fact that his hair, eyes, hero suit, casual clothes, and his quirk are all green is just a coincidence?", Nejire asked. "Yup", Inko said, making them anime-fall.

**Cronus began walking down the steps in a slow pace while speaking.**

**"The first in the world to be infected with the Bugster virus was not only you, Maximum Mighty X.", Cronus said as MMX gasped in what sounded like shock. "16 years ago, I infected myself with the Bugster virus, and built up complete immunity to it", Cronus said, now standing in front of the group.**

"The what?", everyone asked, still, if not more so, confused.

**They all gasped, before MMX shook it off, "The directors life is at stake here!", he said seriously, pulling out a sword. "Don't interrupt the operation!", another, bull themed person said, also pulling out a sword. "Get out of our way!", a sailor type one said, "Don't", a white and black one said, also charging in.**

"Not a good plan to charge at someone called the legendary warrior", Aizawa said with a sigh. "Doubt, I bet Deku's not gonna do anything", Katsuki yelled.

**Cronus just stood still as the group charged him, until he pressed the two button on the front of the belt machine.**

**PAUSE!**

**Out of nowhere, the clock stops moving and every attacker and attack stopped dead in their place. Cronus was the only one unaffected by the time stop, casually walking around the attacks and too their owners.**

Everyone stared wide eyes, seeing a person literally FREEZE TIME! "Just like the Greek God himself, complete control over time", Present Mic said with arms crossed.

**"Disobedient children...", Cronus said with a grunt as he stood by a frozen man with a red and blue armor. He took off his device and put it on his left wrist.**

**CLICK TO GO!**

"Kinda rude aren't you?", Nedzu said with a frown, "Why do I feel like all those announcements are gonna get annoying?", Kaminari asked.

**Standing below the airborne man, he pointed his gun towards him, "You irritate me", he said, firing. Once he did, the being briefly moved, showing that he'd been hit, but stayed in place.**

Everyone cringed on how casually he struck the un-moving man, the lines between him being a hero or villain are leading to bad.

**Walking away, he placed the device on his right wrist to reveal a small blade.**

**CLICK TO GO!**

**He soon stood behind someone else, who he swiftly swiped his blade at, making him go flying, until he froze.**

"Whoa!", Kota yelled, both excited and scared if the Izuku was a bad guy.

**CLICK TO CLOSE!**

**With his device now in his left hand, he walked over to the last person and readied his final attack. "I'm afraid you no longer have any value as a product", Cronus said bluntly, putting the device back on his belt and clicking the blue button.**

"Is that an insult to him or that weird armor he's wearing?", Miro asked.

**CLICK TO GO!**  
**FINISHING MOVE!**

**His device flashed many colors before the screen split with both him and the clock, who's hands began turning as Cronus' eyes glowed.**

"Ooh, finishing move!", Kirishima said, excited despite the idea of Izuku being bad.

**CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**

**Below Cronus and the final fighter was a giant, transparent clock with both hands under the frozen warrior. Cronus began turning, along with the big hand, building up to a powerful kick at the warrior, hitting him hard.**

"Cool, just like a fighting game!", Tetsutetsu yelled, "A very one sided one", Jiro spoke, "They did attack first", Momo added.

****THE END OF THE LINE!****

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!", Katsuki screamed, tired of hearing that voice.

****"Tokimeki Crisis is no longer in stock", Cronus said without a care. Pressing down on the red and blue buttons at once, he resumed time.****

"A what?", Kaminari asked, "Is that some kind of game?",

****RESTART!****

****With time back in motion, all of Cronus' attacks made those who were hit explode in fire, shocking anyone watching nearby. And with that, the world ended.****

"Yikes, he's really is powerful", All Might said in shock, "The time stopping didn't help either", Endeavor added. "OK, here we go!", Ochako said as she pulled out the Guide that Z gave her.

****(A/N: Be honest, you forgot about that didn't you?)****

"What is Kamen Rider?",

**_***BEEP***_**

**_**Kamen Rider (**_******仮面ライダー**********_**Kamen Raidā, Masked Rider) is a tokusatsu superhero television series and weekly science fiction manga created by manga artist Shotaro Ishinomori. It debuted on television on April 3, 1971, and ran until February 10, 1973, airing on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and NET TV (now TV Asahi).**_**

"Wait, so we just saw some dumb-ass TV show?!", Katsuki yelled in anger, "That would explain those outfits", Recovery Girl said. "Ask it about that virus thing", Shinsou said, the bubbly girl nodding.

"What was the Bugster virus?",

**_***BEEP***_**

_****The Bugster Virus initially start off as a micro-sized virus infecting humans. Bugster-infected may either show symptoms akin to normal human illnesses, or even show no symptoms at all. The Bugster Virus begins to develop inside an infected human as they begin to get stressed out, until the human is physically taken over and covered by the virus, transforming them into a gigantic virus-like Bugster Union.****_

_****Once a Kamen Rider in a Level 1 form extracts the virus from its human host by defeating the Union, the human host is released, while the extracted virus becomes a person-sized Bugster monster accompanied by a few Bugster Virus foot soldiers. The human host's body will gradually become transparent until he or she is "treated" by destroying the Bugster monster and the Bugster Viruses. If the Riders fail to defeat the Bugster monster and the Bugster Viruses fast enough, the human host will disappear completely (this is shown by Saki Momose when Taiga fails to defeat Graphite.) A Hollow Beating in the Heart! This process can be sped up by causing the host additional stress.****_

_****A similar case if the Riders fail to defeat the Bugsters who are at Level 30 or above, the Bugsters will instead completely taking over their hosts' body while destroying their hosts' mind as well.****_

Many cringed at the lethal infection, but then remembered what Izuku said about becoming immune to it. "He must be really strong to overcome that", Recovery Girl said, highly impressed that someone could have that strong of an immunity. "Izuku rarely ever got sick, it's surprise that he would be in another world", Inko said with a grin. "Too stubborn to be kept down", All Might said with his signature grin.

The group were all admitting that the world was weird, but still very nice to see, even if there was clearly more story behind it all.


	8. Summon Jack The Ripper

**WARNING: This chapter is considered disturbing and controversial to a large audience. I personally don't like it, but it's not my decision in the regards of the people who choose that. Even if you are a fan of Fate Apocalypse, if you don't know the origin of the character above, please skip it. I'll try to make it as light as I can, but don't expect much.**

"Think we'll get a better universe this time?", Mina asked the group once they recovered after the previous world. "Maybe, but remember that this one was suggested by the same God that suggested that one we just saw", All Might said. This gained some mixed looks from the group, wondering if this world is better than the other one. "I can tell you now that it isn't", Z said as he suddenly appeared, "What is it this time?", Endeavor asked, mildly mad.

"For starters, this world is incredibly dark and as such, Eri and Kota are to look away", Z said as the youngest were in the same place they were before. "How dark?", Mountain Lady asked, "Well, I don't believe Inko should see this", Z said, Inko looking shocked. "W-w-why!?", Inko asked in fear, "Well this world mentions abortion", Z said seriously, everyone freezing. Inko herself had widened eyes as tears streamed out her eyes, which is natural being a mother.

"Yeah, that's why, though I don't know about the rest of you and if you want to see it", Z said with a glum look. Many looked at others with fear and uncertainty, wondering if it was worth seeing. There was a question that many had, "Will Izuku do something about it?", Ochako asked with a teary face. When they heard it, they all looked at the God, wordlessly asking the same question, if he does something.

Z had a plain look, glancing at the ground and the group, "I can't say much about it, but please understand that it all depends on you. For those who are OK watching it and those who aren't are free to look away if you are uncomfortable. Whatever happens is up to you", Z said seriously while looking at the group. Everyone was uncertain, but if Izuku was involved, it meant that something good could happen.

"We'll watch it", Aizawa said with a stern look, making Z nod, "Inko?", he asked the confused mother. Inko thought this over, being a sensitive woman, she couldn't stand much, especially when raising a child alone. When Izuku began training and hurting himself, it nearly broke her heart seeing her baby in pain. And with this idea of the child not getting a chance at life killed herself inside.

And with a different universe, there's no telling what can be mentioned and how her son could be involved. But there's something she knew with all her being, that her Izuku will do something about it. "I... I will watch", Inko said with a shaky breath, a few looking at her in worry and respect to do this. Z nodded, "Just tell me if it gets too much for any of you and you'll turn away at the second notice", he explained as the video started.

**There are moments in human history that can't be forgiven and should never be forgotten. Such as the case of the birth of Jack the Ripper**

The teachers and students shivered at the voice and the legend of Jack the Ripper. A murderer from the 1500s that still scared even after his case was solved over a hundred years ago.

**You may know the story, you think it was that simple, you were wrong.**  
**This story is different from what you may know, something dark, something more evil.**

"What, is this not the same story?", Kendo asked, "It is a whole new universe, there's no saying that everything in our world and there's are the same", Momo explained.

**This story begins in London, England during a difficult time, where work and money were as rare as a sunny day in Hell. When immigrants from Scotland came in more than the country could handle, jobs and such becoming scarce. As such, people had to take new jobs that would be banded today, but was needed back then.**

The group were all curious about what he meant, but were also wondering if what happened here happened in their world. "Say, did this happen in our world?", asked a curious Kaminari, "Yes, it did, though I don't know if it's different here", Thirteen explained.

**For men, they had little issue getting new jobs for new businesses the opened up. Though that doesn't say anything about woman who needed work, which there was only one option. During this time, prostitution grew and woman young and old sold their bodies just to make ends meat.**

All the woman shivered while the men looked in disgust, even Mineta. Considering they live in a world where men and women are heavily respected, seeing that all woman could do is be driven by their sexual desires to actually work. "How awful", Midnight said, leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

**This may sound good, that was until the women became pregnant and thus the main issue became clear. The country was already overcrowded, and the woman knew that more than anything. They knew that money came first before family, and did the only thing to do when they don't want it.**

Inko was already in tear while many of the others were ready to cry themselves. "Those poor people", All Might said with a heavy voice, his spirit aching at what had to be done.

**And it was done.**  
**Again and again, over and over from every prostitute in the country at least once.**  
**And with the unborn infant, they were sent up the river.**

Midnight was sick, Mountain Lady clutched her stomach, Recovery Girl had straight up fainted, and Inko had waterfalls for her eyes. The younger girls had felt the same as the others, sick and sad for what they thought was right. The men had no words to describe the feeling of hurt and loss for those who never got and chance, and with the fate of their bodies just killed them inside. It made them all vow that if they ever had children, they'd never, EVER think of that option.

**So it was for years and years.**  
**The numbers of unborn were so high, the last count was over 10,000, steadily rising more and more**

"Oh God", Mina said with tears in her eyes, not even sure if she wants to see the rest of this world. "It's only the opening, there is still more", Z said to the tear stricken group, who looked at him. "What's the point, this world is already horrible, there really isn't much left to see", Aizawa said with a slight hiccup. "Because you've yet to see what this world has to offer, and Izuku", Z said as the group were surprised.

They had completely forgot about Izuku! "What does he do in this world?", Inko asked with tears now staining her shirt. Z just stared, "He'll be seen soon, but if you want to stop, that's ok, no ones forcing you", Z said softly. "If we do continue, you have to do something for us", All Might said, almost demanding. "What?", Z asked, "Tell us what Midoriya does here", he added, many agreeing and looked at the God.

"All I can say without spoiling is that he has a very important role here, just believe me and trust your friend will do what he does best", Z said seriously. "What's that?", Ochako asked, "Be a hero", Z ended, making the group momentarily smile, well, except Katsuki. "And don't worry, it gets somewhat easier to watch from now on", Z said, making them all sigh in relief.

**Now that is where our story starts, where the true evil has arrived.**  
**As such a demon was made with all the hate and anger from all of those who never had a chance at life. This new being has a goal to make humanity suffer for all that they've done to those who never got a chance.**

All pro's shivered at the origin of such an evil and how mad they are. Then, they all remembered the name mentioned at the beginning.

**As such was the birth of the Innocent Murderer came to be.**

'Innocent?', everyone thought collectively as the next screen finally revealed the person in question.

**Stepping out the darkness was a person, 4'3 with white hair green eyes with slit pupils. They wore a black top that cut off right over the belly button and had a small opening over their chest. They had a thin piece of fabric barely covering their lower regions. Their bare shoulders had purple circles and wrappings from under their shoulder to all over their hands. They wore black leggings and black heels and six sword holsters, where two were in their hands held in a backwards slash. On their face were two scars, one over their left eye and the other on their right cheek.**

**(A/N: I'm using gender neutral pronouns since it's unclear whether or not Jack The Ripper is a boy or girl. Probably doesn't help they're made from thousands of unborn children, where they didn't have their genders told yet. I'm also well aware that many have different opinions on them being a boy or girl, I'm doing this to be fair to both sides.)**

...

...

Everyone had wide eyes and shocked faces at the sight of such an unexpected person with an infamous name. They expected a psycho killer old man with altered robes and a knife, not this!

"IT'S A FUCKING KID?!", Katsuki yelled in confusion and anger, mostly anger. "That's what we were afraid of!?", Endeavor yelled, "With a name and origin like that, you'd think they'd look more deadly", Aizawa said to himself. "Is that a boy or girl?", Mineta asked, uncomfortable with either given the look and background. "Well, their name is Jack", Momo guessed, "But their clothes say another story", Mina added, liking the style. She'd like it more if it weren't on a confirmed killer.

"You think their appearance has to do with that nickname?", Kaminari asked, "Yeah, if I saw that, I'd think they'd be a regular kid too", Sero said. "How dangerous do you think they are?", Tsuyu asked with a head tilt.

**Given their name, it was earned for a stream of murders all over England from evil men to helpless woman.**

**Clips of the girl from before using their knives on countless people with a maniac grin. Either the two in her hands for combat or the other 4 for throwing and/or stabbing. Showing JTR even torturing a man in a brown coat with her 4 knives piercing his shoulder and chest. Even a scene where they fought a knight in armor, having little struggle against the other.**

"Ok, now I see why they're called that", Tenya said with a gulp, the rest agreeing. "She's like a smaller, scarier version of that Toga girl", Tsuyu said, referring to the psycho from the League of Villains. "I'm scared for Midoriya", Toru said in fear, "He'll be fine", Ochako said cheerfully. Although, inside, she was also scared for her crush, especially with this unstable person.

**Jack The Ripper is a ruthless killer and not to be taken lightly in a fight. Even if you somehow got away, there is no good when the face is unreadable. For you see, being made of countless infants with different faces, no one can identify them, even if they look them in the eye.**

"Imagine that type of villain in our world", Thirteen thought out-loud in worry. If a person had that type of quirk, they'd never be able to be caught easily if they can't be identified.

**There hasn't been one to take this killer down. No one can take this demonic summon on.**  
**Except maybe one.**

The group grinned, knowing full well who it's talking about, their emerald haired friend and hero in training. "Izuku", Inko said in slight worry.

**Cut to a giddy looking Jack The Ripper who skipped out a dark ally with a wide grin. "Man, that guy can really take pain, oh, well, used to", they said in a feminine voice as they laughed at the end.**

They all shivered at the implications of what they meant, and the previous clips didn't help. "I don't know what's scarier, what they did or that I don't know if it's a boy or girl", Mineta said fearfully. "What they did obviously", Kendo said in anger to the perverted midget, who sunk in his seat.

**As they kept skipping, they came across a nearby lake, which made them stop dead in their tracks. They have never seen it before, but knew that it was there, having been there in spirit over thousands of times. They have never seen it, yet the rushing water splashing against them was felt their whole body.**

**This was the lake where those poor souls went.**

Everyone gave a bow, showing the respect for those who have died, even Katsuki. Even if this person was considered evil, no one should never have to experience that.

**JTR stared at the rushing water with a blank look, having never had a reason to show emotion before. They had taken lives with their bare hands, yet when talking about this kind of death, they didn't know what to do. What could be said about this, what could be done.**

**'Nothing, that's what', the killer thought as they began walking away while following the water flow.**

The group were very heartbroken, it showed that even they felt the pain of the many who died. The violent killer was made from those who didn't care about a new life and they're just getting revenge. No one had the answer to what can be said, conflicted to what their problems are.

**JTR didn't really know why they were following the river, seeing as how much they despise it. They were created because of this, but their birth isn't one they'd like to remember. Thousands to make one wasn't fair and how they themselves had no reason to deserve this. 'Why', JTR thought one word over and over, their feet crunching the leaves below them.**

"That poor child", Inko said with a sadden face, her maternal instincts kicking in at the distraught child. 'Please do help them Izu', Inko thought, almost prayed for her son to be the thoughtful person he was.

_***SPLASH***_

**Looking up, JTR saw a heavily coated man jump into the water and walked to the center. 'What is he doing?', they thought as the bulky man reached into the water, as if looking for something.**

"I don't like where this is going", said a concerned Pony with a shiver, "What is that guy doing?", Miro said as he squinted his eyes.

**Soon, the man grabbed something and yanked it out the water, making JTR widen their eyes as they saw what it was. In his gloved hands, the killer from afar saw a small, red hand sticking up and a pair of legs.**

**!**

"IS THAT A BABY?!", everyone yelled in shock. "WHAT SICK BASTARD WOULD SEARCH FOR THAT?!", Mountain Lady screamed in anger. "GET HIM JACK!", Kendo yelled at the screen.

**Jack The Ripper had a look of shock at what was another unborn child in a strange man's arm. They didn't know why, but a feeling of an inner fire ignited as they wanted nothing more than to kill the man. As he came out the water and through the woods, they ran after him with their swords drawn. But, somehow, they lost him in the woods, further angering, is that the word, the wanted murderer.**

Everyone was now mad at what that man could do with a baby's corpse, the thoughts are not nice. "Where is Izuku, maybe he'll stop him!", Ochako yelled, hoping the man will be stopped. Sounds of 'Hell yeahs' and 'Do it' were shouted among them.

**10 Minutes Later:**

**"Where the f&$k is he?!", JTR yelled in anger as they have been looking in the thick woods for a good while. With each minute, they became madder that they couldn't catch that man who stole the baby's body.**

'Please God, don't let it be an evil reason', Inko prayed for the fate of that baby's body. "I feel weird rooting for that killer", Koda admitted, "It's either that or the other guy", Sero said with a frown.

**"Aha!", JTR yelled as they soon found a way out of the forest and to where the man had went. There, she saw the same man before with his back turned with the sound of hammering was heard. 'Gotcha!', JTR thought as they reached for one of her throwing knives, ready to launch it.**

Everyone leaned in anticipation for what'll happen, thinking that the guy will die or show what he was doing.

**Just as JTR was ready to throw the knife, the sound of hammering stopped and the man turned to the side. In his hands was a small wooden box which he looked at intently, making JTR stop mid launch. 'What the?', they thought. The man then walked to the side, taking the box with him, the gaze of the killer following.**

'What is he doing?', everyone thought as, like JTR, stared at the man, wondering what he was doing.

**Before the man could get out of sight, JTR began following, while making sure they weren't seen or heard. As they followed, they noticed hundreds of nameless gravestones with a cross symbol on them. 'What are those?', they thought as they saw an empty one up ahead, where the man stood in front of. The man knelt forward, placing the box in the hole in the group so gently, you'd think he's done it before.**

**A close up of the box he handle showed that it was a small casket, which then had a small flower on it.**

Everyone gasped at the sight of both the graves and how the man placed a new one. "Did... did he do all that?", asked a shaky Cementos. "Was the baby in that box?", Inko asked, hoping that it was, "Maybe, but who is that guy?", Mandalay asked.

**JTR saw that it was a casket and nearly fainted, that random man gave that baby a proper grave. The other graves were probably the different children thrown in the river, 'Did he do all this?', they thought. A panned view showed where they and the man were, and showing a man made graveyard. For miles, there were thousands of graves just like the one JTR saw, all with a cross gravestone.**

Everyone was shocked, this man alone had made graves, proper burials for the thousands of unborn. They had to show respect for this man, going far for those who never had a chance. "This man is manly", Kirishima said with a deep tone, "Amen", Tetsutetsu added.

**JTR dropped their knives in shock, making a slight sound in the dirt, the sound alerting the man after he finished filling the grave. Looking over, he saw the petty child with the knives looking at the graveyard he built. JTR them self had a shocked face, though he doubt they noticed themselves crying.**

Inko had tears herself at the sight, thanking the man with all her heart at his kind gesture for the bodies of those who died. "He really is a kind man", All Might said with a firm nod, "Who do you think it is?", Nejire asked.

**The man set his shovel down and walked over to the new person, having never had anyone else come here beside himself. When he was just beside them, he placed a hand on their shoulder, making them jump. JTR was surprised to feel someone touch them, and with this new man no less. Looking at him, they saw that his face was covered, probably because of the cold. "W-w-who are you?!", JTR shouted as they walked backwards, wanting to know just who this man is.**

**The man himself noticed that confusion and fear on the child's eyes, and knew what was the problem. Reaching behind his head, he began unwrapping his scarf slowly, JTR watching with fear.**

The audience were a mixed bunch, scared, confused, curious, ect. for what the man looks like. "Please God, let him be nice!", Ochako prayed as they all watched the revealing of the man.

**With the scarf now on the group, the camera panned up to show the man's face at last. A strong jaw, freckle cheeks, green eyes, curly emerald hair, and a wide smile as he looked at the young child.**

"DEKU/MIDORIYA/IZUKU?!", everyone yelled in shock and glee, finally seeing their friend. "He's the kind man!", shouted a teary eyed Mina, "That's our Deku!", Miro yelled. "I knew my Izuku would do the right thing!", Inko yelled, happy and excited to see her son do a great thing for all those bodies. All Might had a bright grin seeing that it was his successor who did all that, 'No matter what, Midoriya is always the hero', he thought in glee.

"MANLY!", Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled with manly tears in their eyes at the sight of their friend.

****JTR had a confused face, "Why the Hell are you here, did you do all this?!", they yelled at the man. Izuku's smile didn't waver was bent down to be at eye level with the young killer and nodded. JTR was confused, emotions they didn't know they could feel coming up and not sure what they are. The tears they felt before came back in full force, unsure of what to do.****

****Izuku saw this and did the only thing that sounded good. He hugged them, making them jump in shock. The warmth of the man's coat and his gentle hands rubbing their back somehow made more tears fall. Copying what he did, wrapping their hands on his back, hugged him, him hugging harder. The video ended with JTR and Izuku hugging as they walked away.****

Inko had new tears in her eyes, ones of joy, seeing her son care for the obviously sadden child. "That's my boy!", she yelled happily, the rest also cheering for their on screen friend. "Even if it did have a dark start, I'm glad to see that Midoriya was the hero in the end", Aizawa said with a tine grin. "YEAAH, THAT WAS AWESOME!", Present Mic yelled, making the shaggy teacher sigh in frustration.


	9. Meet The DemoMan

"Please tell me this isn't as sad as the other one", Kaminari said, "I still liked it, even with that depressing opening", Ochako said with a smile. Inko had a wide grin, agreeing with the young girl, "He was a great man there", All Might said happily. While Eri and Kota were confused, hearing that he was still a hero made them smile and understand.

**This interview is conducted in Tavish DeGroot's armory. It is accompanied by a cinematic of Tavish engaging a superior enemy force with particular guile. Wearing his black vest, red pants, a string of grenades over his chest, in his hands was his trusty Grenade Launcher. His face had a black eye-patch with a black cloth over his head, all with a small goatee on his chin.**

"Whoa, cool explosions!", Kirishima said, ignoring the burning glare from Katsuki, who stared at the screen with hate. "Did he loose an eye?!", Inko yelled, "Maybe, or what if he's doing it to be cool!", Mina suggested with a wide grin. "I'd do the same", Present Mic admitted, some looking at him in confusion.

**"What makes me a good demo-man? If I were an bad Demo-man, I wouldn't be sitting here, discussing it with you, now would I?!", the Demo-man screamed at the camera. He sat in a small room with his explosives and a bottle o' brandy near by.**

"Hey, he has a new accent!", Toru said in glee, "He sounds Scottish here", Ectoplasm observed. "Was he serious about the bad Demo-man thing?", Kota asked, "Maybe, I guess it all depends on what type of Demo-man he is", Aizawa said. "Hear that Bakugou, looks like you got some competition", Mineta said smugly. "I dare you to say that again grape boy!", Katsuki yelled, ready to explode the midget, if not held back by Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

**"Let's do it!", the Demo-man yelled as he and the rest of his team jumped into battle, being shot with constant rockets seeming that there are a lot of soldiers.**

**"Not one of ya's gonna survive this!", he yelled with a grin.**

**Cut back to his work station;**

**"One crossed wire, one stray pinch of potassium chloride, one errant twitch... and Kablooie!", he yelled while waving his bottle to the side.**

"He must have experience with the bad to know what that means", Endeavor said, "Probably how he lost that eye", Katsuki said with a grunt.

**The Demo-man then begins to take a long drink from his bottle as scenes show him killing the BLU Pyro from behind and him destroying a Level 3 Sentry with the RED Scout dying next to him.**

A few cringed seeing the people die, but luckily Eri and Kota were shielded from when they did. "What type of explosives are those?!", Midnight yelled in surprise, "Maybe our explosive expert knows", Jiro teased. Katsuki just grunted, he did know what they are, but didn't want to give the extras the satisfaction.

**After drinking a copious amount of scrumpy, his mood goes down. "n' I got a monkey eye. I'm a Japanese, Scottish cyclops! They've got more (Beeeeeeeep) than they've got the likes o' me!", he said in sadness.**

"Yeesh, what did he say that needed to be censored?", Ojiro asked, "Probably something not for everyone", Aizawa said. "Is it ok for him to drink while working with explosives?", All Might asked, "Hey, if Bakugou can do it while mad, he'll be fine", Kaminari jokingly said.

**This part of the interview periodically cuts to a cinematic of the Demo-man setting a trap for a large group of foes.**

**"So!", he yelled at the screen.**

***Saa, Ike! Ninninger begins to play in the background***

"Very classical music", Jiro observed, liking the music which somehow worked with his character here.

**"T'all you fine dandies so proud, so cock-sure, prancin' aboot with your heads full of eyeballs!", Demo-man said as a group of Nomu came at him. The largest in the front somehow had a grin while the explosive expert ran away to set his trap.**

"Whoa, whoa, language!", Tomoko said as she, Mandalay, and Miro covered the ears of the youngest of the group. "Anyone see a similarity between this one and the ones with the Heavy and Scout?", Sero asked. The group all looked and saw that they were very similar, especially since they all had a red theme clothes.

**"Come and get me I say! I'll be waiting on ya with a whiff of the 'ol brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable, with an unhappy bloody end!", Demo-man yelled behind the scenes.**

"What does that mean?", Present Mic asked, "No clue, maybe he's drunk", Shoji said without a care. "Understandable with how much he's drinking", All Might said with a sigh.

**Demo-man sets off the trap, and the Nomu that were following him are blown to pieces. The RED Demo-man walks over, laughing, and bends down to stare at the remains of his foes while several parts of the exploded corpses are raining from the sky.**

**"Oh, they're going to have to glue you back together... IN HELL!", he yells at the bodies at the video ends.**

"Well that was-", "If you say 'explosive' I'll kill you", Kaminari started, until Katsuki interrupted. "Still though, is he crazy or what!", Toru yelled in surprise, "Indeed, what happened to him to make him so crazy?", Momo asked in confusion. "Or why he's a drunk", Ochako added in worry, "Eh, we don't have to worry, he seems to have a handle on what he's doing", Kirishima said. They all nodded while Inko was still worried.

**A/N: I thought about adding a ton of explosion jokes, you know to mess with short fuse, but then I remembered I don't know many. Sorry it's been a while, I've been abusing the idea of adding more stories and became excited to publish more of what I've made.**


	10. Gotta Get Back to The Past

**A/N: Quick thing, I know next to nothing about this show other than what's explained in the opening. I only ever heard of it when I heard it was getting a reboot, and even then I didn't give it that much attention. I only added it because I know it was popular and it was the only version of a Samurai that wasn't depressing or didn't make sense. It took me a while to make this since I didn't know what episode would be the best option, so role with me here.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"Alright, I'm starting the next world, you guys ready?", Z asked the group, who all nodded. "What's this world like?", Ochako asked, the God looking at her, "Very... deep", Z said, confusing them. "I haven't seen much of this world, though many agree that it is a great world and some their favorite", Z explained. "What like a TV show?", Kaminari asked, "That's how all us Gods view you mortals, very entertaining to watch", Z said casually.

"That's kind of rude don't you think?", Jiro asked, "It wasn't an insult, it was a statement of fact. We Gods are capable of doing anything we want so seeing you mortals do stuff is the only thing we didn't do ourselves. Again, not to sound rude, but we are all bored, and seeing you is all we got going for us", Z explained. They all looked at each other in confusion, not believing immortal being of limitless power can get bored.

"So yeah, let that soak in as you watch this next one", Z said as he left and the screen loaded.

**The screen opens to a calm, serine area with a Yonghegong, but all white and built into the hillside.**

The audience awed at the peaceful palace in a land that looks like it was never plagued with evil or poor crops. "That place is beautiful", Inko said breathlessly, the others agreeing at the magnificent palace.

**"****_Long ago, in the distant past, I AKU, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil!_****"**

**An ancient voice spoke over a new picture of a being of unknown origin that stood as tall as a mountain. It's entire body was pure black with green lips, pointing teeth, red flaming eyebrows and beard, and four horns. It then showed a new scene where the peaceful place from before was destroyed by a beast with similar features to Aku.**

Everyone had a chill go up their spines at the sight of such a creature. It gave the presence of evil and untold power, "Dear God...", All Might said in fear. They all gasped at the peaceful place being destroyed, the flames and ruble covering the air and ground. "I'm scared", Eri said as Miro held her tightly, equally as scared of the demon, "So am I", Kota said, shaking.

**"But a foolish Samurai warrior, wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to apose me."**

**A new photo showed a painted picture of a Samurai clad in white riding a white horse with a katana held high. A close up of the katana was shown, it shining a bright silver, possibly indestructible. Another picture had the Samurai's white silhouette standing in front of Aku's own silhouette which stood tall.**

"DEKU/IZUKU!", they all yelled at the familiar face with shorter hair tied in a small tail. "Awesome, he's a Samurai!", Kota yelled in excitement, "He's really gonna fight that?!", Ochako yelled in worry. "Kid's gonna get himself killed!", Endeavor yelled, "He has a magical sword, how cool is that?!", Kaminari yelled. "Show 'em who's boss Midoriya!", Kirishima yelled at the screen with a fist bump.

**Quick shots showed Izuku slashing Aku multiple times, inflicting major damage.**

"HELL YEAH, THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!", Tetsutetsu yelled in excitement, "Man, look at him go", Ectoplasm said, amazed.

**"****_Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku._****"**

**A scene has Izuku ready to strike down Aku, until he's fling back into an open black and white spiral portal. A close up had Izuku screaming as his clothes changed from black and white and over again.**

"Dick move!", Mina yelled in anger, "That's cheating!", Kota yelled in anger, seeing his hero being played. "Will he be ok?", Momo asked, "He will be", Shouto said in anger, mad at the weak demon playing dirty. "Cheap ass mother fucking demon bitch", Katsuki mumbled to himself, vaguely reminded when he was kidnapped by villains.

**A super cut of Izuku arriving in the future, meeting new people, and fighting off a multitude of creature. Most notably, he's seen cutting robots of different forms to pieces with a fierce war cry. The final shot shows him walking towards the camera, stopping at his eyes, showing the world's title.**

**Samurai Jack**

"Whoa, he has his own opening theme song?", Jiro asked, liking the soft tune and very few lyrics. "His name's Jack?", Inko asked, "Kinda lame", Mineta said, "I don't think so, he's still a Samurai!", Toru said while waving her arms.

**The screen opens to a younger version of Midnight, wearing a skin tight black one pice. Her hair was shortened while pointed upward and had a skinny figure. She was in a blimp as she looked over the country side with a downcast look.**

"MIDNIGHT?!", everyone yelled in shock at seeing a younger version of the R-rated hero on screen. Said woman had a shocked face at seeing herself, but also her clothing, frame, and her new haircut. 'Why in the name of God would I ever get a haircut!?', she thought in fear while clutching her hair. "SHE'S SO SEX-", Mineta started, until slapped unconscious by an irate Tsuyu.

"Why does she look sad?", Ectoplasm asked, confused why his friend seemed down.

**A shot behind Midnight showed two hooded figures talking in hushed voices, "Is that her?", one asked. "One of Aku's assassins", the other answered as they tiptoed silently over to her.**

"Uh oh, she works with Aku!", Mountain Lady said in surprise, "Shes a villain!", Mina said in surprise. The heroine was shocked hear that she would be related to such an unholy creature.

**As the two inched closer, Midnight took notice and, right as they were about to attack, she jumped out of the way, the two bumping into each other. When Midnight landed, the hooded men looked at her in anger through their covered faces. "We will not let you hurt the Samurai!", one of them said in anger while Midnight became surprised. "What, I'm not gonna hurt him, I think he's in danger and I'm trying to help him", she said with a broken voice.**

"Oh thank God", Midnight said in relief, "I think those two know him", All Might said with squinted eyes. "Probably explains why they wanted to protect him", Nedzu said with a head tilt. "But what's wrong with Deku, he's in danger", Kota said in fear.

**"You're his friend?", one of the men asked while closing in on Midnight's face, "I... I think so", she said, uncertain. "We are his friends", they both said, removing their hoods, showing a strange sight. They both were a type of animal Midnight couldn't place, with a baboon face, two large teeth and shaggy grey fur.**

"What the?", Tenya said, confused, "That was far from what I was expecting", Shouto said, slightly surprised. "They look cute", Eri said with a small smile, "They have soft voices", Ochako said with a grin.

_**Flashback...**_

**"We were prisoners, forced to work against our will",**

**It showed another one of the creatures, but in his hands and knees, with a glum look. On his back was a short, skinny creature with a scowl, "Common, move you stupid animal", he yelled. He then began poking the Woolie's back with a metal pitchfork that sent a painful shock, making him whine in pain. Panning out, it was shown that hundreds of Woolies and those evil workers forcing them to work tiredly.**

Many of the audience scowled at the mistreatment of such innocent animals, Koda looking a surprisingly angry. "Those bastards", the normally quit boy growled, surprising everyone who knows him.

**"We were miserable, until Jack came",**

**A slow full body shot of Samurai Jack was shown, watching the forced labor with a stern gaze. The small enforcers from before all ran at him with their weapons ready, Jack looking indifferent. With little effort, Jack punched, smacked, kicked, and even backhanded every worker.**

"BITCH SLAP!", Mina yelled in excited laughter, a few other laughing at the comedic moment. "So immature", Aizawa said with a sigh, "Go Deku!", Eri and Kota yelled together.

**"He freed us", the Woolie from before said with a wide smile, Midnight looking surprised. Thinking deeply, despite their period of time spent together, she really doesn't know much about him. 'What else have you done', she thought as she went back to looking at the open view.**

"Time spent together?", Midnight asked, "You think you two are a couple here?", Kendo asked. The pro hero slightly blushed, the image of the older Izuku in her head making it harder to focus. "MIDORIYA YOU BAST-", Mineta began screaming, before being slapped again, this time unconscious.

An hour later, Midnight was out of the blimp, continuing her search, finding herself in a clam forest. In the trees, she heard sounds of battle nearby and ran towards in, only to stop at the sight before her. On the ground were a few beatened and bruised Beetle like robots covered in red arrows. One was still Alice, barely, and trying to crawl away, until it had another arrow pierce it's head.

**Midnight jumped in surprise and hid behind a tree, peering from the side to see what was there. Not too far away, a trio of tall men stood behind a small cloud of smoke, all with a bow and arrow draw.**

**_SHINK!_**

**Midnight ducked as a red arrow pierced the tree she was hiding behind, barely above her head.**

Many flinched at the damaged robots and how close Midnight was to being killed. "Oh God, that was close", Midnight said, "Those are some strong arrows to easily go through that tree", Mei analyzed. "Really, that's your takeaway from that?", Momo asked, getting an enthusiastic nod in return.

"Really, not even those identical dudes?", Sero asked, getting the same answer.

**"If you are of Aku's men, leave, if you're a friend, step forward", one of the archers said in a deep, authoritative voice. "I'm looking for the Samurai", Midnight said as she stepped out with her hands up in surrender. The archers glared harder and pulled their bows back further, "Please, I'm his friend. I'm trying to help him", Midnight said in fear.**

**"Anyone that is a friend of Samurai Jack is a friend of ours, come, let's us show you", one of the archers said in a calmer tone, leading a helping hand. Midnight took it and followed the three through the forest in a calm silence.**

"He's made many allies in this world", Cementos said with a hum, "With this world, I'm not surprised there are a large amount of good people", All Might said.

**The archers lead Midnight to a beautiful sight of stone houses on a mountain with hundreds of others like them. "This is our home, all of this wouldn't be possible, if it wasn't for him", the leader said in a happier tone. He lead Midnight to the edge of the village where something important stood, leaving Midnight breathless.**

**There stood a 20 foot statue made in the exact likeness of Samurai Jack, sword and all. The statue had aged, having plant life grow on separate parts of it with colorful butterflies circling it.**

Everyone had wide eyes at the great honor Izuku was given in this world, despite not knowing what he did for them yet. The highest honor a hero can revive is a statue in their honor, with few ever doing great enough to earn it. All Might had a wide and prideful smile with Inko having a joyful tear-waterfall at the gift from these people. "He really is a great her", Miro said with a grin, Eri nodding, all unaware that Katsuki fumed in anger.

_**Flashback...**_

**"We were cursed, forced to guard a magical portal",**

**A new scene showed a snowy landscape with a small brick tower in the center. At the top, three black, wolf like creatures stood at the ready with bows drawn. At the bottom, a nearly naked Jack with only underwear and a blindfold ran towards it.**

Every girl, beside Inko, Recovery Girl, and Eri, blushed at the sight of the lean Samurai. "My my, what a body~", Midnight purred with a predatory grin, "Amen", Mountain Lady said with a love struck face. "Does that cold just not bother him or something?", Endeavor asked, confused.

**Jack ran forward, dogging more arrows, and soon made it to the top of the tower. There, the three fired their arrows at Jack's head, where he ducked in just in time. The three arrows flew into a new path, all striking the three who fired them, striking in the chest. Defeated, the curse that transformed them disappeared, leaving a shocked and surprised archers.**

**"The Samurai was able to defeat us, but instead of using it to complete his quest, he freed us."**

**Jack stood in front of the portal, but, with a struggling face, raised his sword high, and plugged it into the well, destroying it.**

"Like our own Midoiya, he always puts others own safety before his own", Lida said with pride. "Like a true hero", Ochako agreed, 'No matter where, you always do the right thing', All Might thought with a smile.

**"An act of unmeasurable sacrifice", the archer said as it cut back to where he and Midnight wear. "Later, we learned the curse was of Aku's doing", he said in anger as a close of the statue's face was shown. Midnight looked on in worry for her friend, "Have you seen him, has he passed through here?", she asked in worry. "No, since that day, we have not seen him", he said, somewhat sad.**

**"Now we stand against Aku, if he is ever in need, we will be there", the man said with a proud smile as he looked at Midnight. She took one last look at the statue and nodded as she left with a determined face. The archers smiled at her, then the statue, remembering their hero and how they'll be ready to help him.**

"This reminds me of one of my favorite quotes, 'Heroes always get remembered, but legends never die'. I have a feeling young Midoriya is much more than that here", Nedzu said in a cheerful tone. The rest smiled, seeing more and more how much their friend/classmate/hero/crush has done.

**Nightfall had soon come and Midnight was lost, just wandering around, looking for any signs. Before she knew it, she had discovered a small rave going on, shocking her at the random location.**

"Ooh, a rave is going on, awesome!", Mina shouted in excitement, "Wonder what music they're playing", Jiro asked as she bobbed her head at the beat.

**Walking in, Midnight passed many oddly dressed people of all shapes, sizes, species, and age. Walking up to the first person she found, being an astronaut, she began her questioning. "Have you seen the Samurai come through here?", she asked, the dancing suddenly stopping. She soon found a spotlight on her and her face on the large screen while everyone looked at her.**

"Aww, the party ended", Mina pouted, "Think it's another friend of Jack?", Present Mic asked. "What's with all those weird clothes they're wearing?", Recovery Girl asked as she adjusted her glasses. "It's a rave, it means dancing and wearing all things random", Kirishima explained to her. Having been friends with Mina for years, that's one of the many words he's heard the pink girl say a lot.

**"What do you want with the Samurai?", the DJ in front of the screen said, ready if this person was looking to hurt him. "I... think he's in danger, he needs my help", Midnight said, her voice echoing from the large speakers.**

"Seriously, what's going on, where's Deku and how in danger is he?", Kota asked, both mad and scared for his hero. "I'm sure Midnight-sensei will find and help him", Pony said in a calming tone, hoping to help. Kota grumbled, until he stood straight and pointed at Midnight, "YOU BETTER!", he yelled, surprising the pro. Though surprised, she knew that this child held her student with high regards, "Don't worry, I will", she said reassuringly.

**A close up showed an older, (around Recovery Girl's age), Jiro had a calm look on her face. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming her fingers into an 'S'.**

"Whoa, damn girl, time is not your friend", Toru said as many were in shock at seeing Jiro older. "Oh man", Jiro said, not liking how she will look in the future, well, far into it, but still. "Hey, look at the bright side, at least you're a DJ to a never ending Rave!", Mina said with a fist-bump. "What's the 'S' mean?", Kaminari asked.

**Soon, all the other ravers raised their hands, showing the same symbol, Midnight remained totally confused.**

**"****_SAMURAI DROP~~!_****",**

**"Ooooh, some new music playing!", Mina said in joy.**

**Midnight stared at the large screen as many lights flashed rapidly, then settled on a close up with the older Jiro. What came next, no one but the ravers were expecting, as Jiro began singing.**

**"****_WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU TILL THE DAY WE DIE~~_**

**_SAMURAI, S-S-SAMURAI~_****"**

"Holy crap, Jiro can sing?", Sato asked, the earphone jack girl blushing as she tried to hide from the stares from the rest of the audience. "Hey, don't feel embarrassed, singing is a great skill to have", Nejire said cheeringly. "I can't believe he gets not one, but two songs made for him!", Katsuki yelled in anger and jealously.

**The spotlights then went over many of the dancers, Midnight following in curiosity. Soon, it stayed behind a group of 5, their bodies creating black silhouettes and their eyes becoming red.**

**"****_AKU ENSLAVED THE CHILDREN WITH HIS BEATS FROM HELL~_****",**

**The teen shadows danced into a center, creating a small version of Aku, horns and all.**

**"****_BUT THEN HE CAME AND FOUGHT ALL THE EVIL AWAY~_****"**

**A new shadow had Jack swing his sword, destroying the Aku demon and raised his sword high in victory.**

Everyone slightly growled at how heartless Aku is to enslave children, but smiled when Jack stopped it. "I'm loving this music", Kendo said with a head bob, many agreeing. "So they were forced to a demonic rave and then are still doing it, despite what happened to them", All Might asked, clearly confused.

**As Jiro continued singing, the ravers either held their 'S's high or dancing a strange dance. It wasn't really dancing, more so karate moves of punching and kicking in the air. This dance was made from the Samurai who saved them many years ago, so they dance in honor of him.**

"Nice, he made an entire dance set that are basically fighting", Mina said in joy. "Don't you think that's a little dangerous?", Inko asked in worry, "Naw, look at them, they've clearly done it before", Mina said back.

**The dancing looked so good, even Midnight decided to join in, easily copying the moves. Soon, she wasn't even trying to copy them, but just dancing naturally with the music. She became so into it, she began smiling and only stopped when another spotlight shined on her.**

"Ha ha, nice moves", Mountain Lady said mockingly, making the other pro glare at her. "Man, I didn't know she could dance", Ectoplasm said, "Me neither", Cementos added. "Just like we thought Kyouka didn't sing", Aizawa added with a tired voice, clearly wanting to sleep.

**Midnight stared the the supportive crowd who all smiled, all wanting the safety of their hero. "Thank you", she said, turing away, "I will find him", she said, leaving as the screen went black.**

Everyone gave a good applause for the video, "I was expecting more", Tetsutetsu said. "Eh, what can you do", Kirishima said. "Still great none the less", All Might said with a grin. "Yes, I am curious and excited for what is next", Ojiro said, "Why do I feel like we've been jinxed?", Toru asked.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry it's a little later than anticipated and not as long, I still hope you liked it. Expect the next chapter soon.**


	11. It's Hero Time!

**A/N: Ain't gonna lie y'all, this show is my favorite of all time! Except the new one, that reboot can suck it! Anyway, I've watched every episode there is and have a clear understanding of what the show is about. I may use some of the best scenes I loved watching for this, but if you know ones that are better, eh, I won't judge.**

"Ok, y'all ready for the next one?", Z asked, his tone slightly happier, which they all noticed. "You seem happier?", Nejire asked, "Yeah, what's up?", Kirishima asked, other nodding. "Ah, you heard that, well, in all honesty, this is my favorite universe of all time", Z said with a wide grin. They were all shocked to hear that he had a favorite universe to watch, "Except the reboot, that sucked", Z said seriously.

"Wait, a universe can be rebooted?", Nedzu asked, "They are done so all the time, usually not ones we Gods wanted. When we see the original for a long time, the new one does everything differently and that makes us dislike it. This one in particular is now in charge of a different God, one who wanted to start with a horrible fresh", Z said in mild anger. The audience were all shocked at that information, but more so that their host has a huge liking to it.

"You seem very attached to this world", Lida said with a hum, "Oh I'm nothing compared to my friend", Z said with a found smile. "Why?", Midnight asked, "He loves this world the most, and man was he pissed when it rebooted", Z said with a giggle.

_**"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WAS!",**_

Everyone jumped as they looked to the side of the room and saw a figure stepping out of the darkness. Z was shocked, but then smiled widely at seeing his friend there, 'Knew he'd be here for this', Z thought. When he stepped out into the light, Z just grinned while the audience were mixed in their opinions. A few were surprised while the rest were just confused because of how the man actually looked.

**(A/N: The actual artwork is on my Wattpad and was made by me).**

"What up bitches!", the man said as he walked over with a grin, "Should've known you'd be here for this", Z said with a smile. "You bet your faceless ass I would be!", the man said with a loud laugh, followed by Z. Everyone else were just confused at this guy's sudden appearance, as well as his colorful language. "Um", Inko started, getting the two's attention, "Who is this?", she asked in a low tone.

"Oh, my apologies Inko, names Zeik, I'm Z's best bud. When I heard he'd be showin' this one, I just had to be here, so here I is!", Zeik said happily. "I like his voice", Kaminari whispered to Kirishima, who nodded, "What's with the clothes?", Recovery Girl asked. "Well Chiyo, I wear this to match my totally insane personality, as well as blend in with the crazy shit of the multiverse", Zeik explained. "You have colorful words to use for a casual conversation", All Might said with a sweat drop.

"Hey, at least I'm not as bad as swamp palms over there", Zeik said, pointing to Katsuki. "Eh, you got something to say to me?!", the explosive teen yelled as he stood on his seat. "Nothing that can be mentioned with children in the room", Zeik said in a hushed tone. "Now now, everyone calms down, we got a world to watch", Z said, hoping to defuse the situation.

"A'ight, fine, make room!", Zeik said as he took a seat beside Miro, Nejire, and Eri, who looked at Zeik with confusion. "Hey there little Eri, you enjoying these different versions of Deku?", Zeik asked in a friendly tone. The girl nodded, "Cool, you'll like this one", Zeik said with a grin, "Hey, I have a question Zeik", Ochako asked. "Shoot Uravity", Zeik said as he leaned back in his seat, "Why'd you call Bakugou swamp hands?", she asked.

"His quirk makes him secrete nitrogen sweat in his hands, and with how often he uses it, I'm not getting close to his hands. Quirk or no quirk, that's gross", Zeik said with a grin as he ignored the intense glare from the teen. Everyone was grossed out, but kept quiet when the new world started.

**In the middle of nowhere, a rocky dessert, it closes in on a certain area, being a small cave. In there, through the darkness, a red hugh was shown, closing in on a large machine. The main body was a clear glass with red blobs floating in the center, all emitting a strange power.**

"Ooh, a secret base, that means there's a villain there!", Zeik said in joy, making few looking at him. "Why are your excited to see a villain's lair?", All Might asked, the others being concerned. "Because whenever a villain's lair is shown, it means the hero will show up!", Zeik said with start eyes. Kouta and Eri shared the look, while a few understood. The rest however were confused in thinking if his reasoning is sound.

**The lair itself was full of random sci-fi computers, weapons, and much more. "How are the operations going?", a nasally voice came from the darkness, "Well, we should be able to continue our work here. Though we haven't received work from our other stations", another, almost identical voice said. "Then we continue until we get work from them or the HighBreed", the first voice said as they stepped into the light.**

**They were strange creatures, standing at average height with a hunched stance. With bage skin, black hands and feet, gills on their sides, and a terrifying face. They had no necks with their brains visible, purple tentacles, a sideward eye, and a small mouth. Their chest had a swirled intestine, three fingers and three toes.**

The audience shivered at the sight of such hideous and scary creature of unknown origin. Eri held Miro's arm in comfort, the older one also scared, "W-w-what is that?!", Inko asked in fear. "That's a DNAlien", Zeik said, everyone freezing at the name, "Did you say alien!?", Mountain Lady asked/yelled. "As in the one from space Yuu", Zeik said with a grin, "What's an alien doing there on Earth!?", Endeavor asked.

"Their species is dying over interbreeding and they decide to take over the universe, mainly with a parasite that takes control of its host. They would've succeeded, if not for one thing", Zeik explained casually, everyone now scared. "Holy shit, 80s horror movies were right!", Kaminari said in shock, "Amen sparky", Zeik said.

"Wait, what stopped them?", Ectoplasm asked, "They should show", Zeik said while rubbing his hands eagerly.

**As they began typing away on their machines, suddenly-**

**_WHACK!_**

**Turning around quickly, they saw another one of their own being thrown to the floor. Looking up, they saw what had caused it, and then squealed in fear at the sight of it. Before them were three individuals all standing tall and were teenaged if they had to guess.**

Everyone leaned in, wondering who they are.

**On the left was a well built male teen with a plain black shirt, grey jeans, short black hair, and a square jaw. What took the show was that his hands and forearms were coated in a shined metal. "Hello there ugly, don't mind if we crash here for a bit?", he said in a sarcastic voice.**

**On the far right was a lean teen girl with a red blouse, white undershirt, blue shirt, and black leggings. She wore red lipgloss, had orange hair in a upward ponytail, and a pointed chin. Her hands had small pink bubbles covering them, emitting a dangerous energy hue. "Is now really the time to make jokes Kevin?", the girl asked, subtly glancing at him.**

**In the middle was a tall, lanky teen with a dark long sleeve green jacket with a white stripe and the number 10 on the left pec. He had blue jeans, black and blue shoes, and a mysterious watch on his left wrist. He had shortened black hair with green highlights, green eyes, and an average looking face. "I don't know Gwen, looks like a normal base", the guy said casually.**

"TENYA/KENDO?!", everyone and the people shown shouted in shock, especially with the powers they wielded. "Whoa, looks like we got another Tetsutetsu", Libara said casually, seeing how his hands were metal. "WHAT, ANOTHER ONE?!", Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled at once, a bit miffed at the other metal power user. "What's with your hands Itsuka?", Pony asked, noticing her friend's power.

"I don't know, do you know mr Zeik?", the orange-haired girl asked, "Please no formalities. Just call me Zeik. Anyway, that's Mana, a representation of the world's energy source transformed into a hard light form. Here, you can use it in magic, cast spells, and use it as protection and levitation", Zeik explained. Kendo was surprised what she's capable of in this world, but was also curious on her relationship with Lida and Midoriya.

"What's with me and Midoriya and Tenya?", she asked, "There, you're Daku's cousin and Lida's girlfriend", Zeik said with a grin. Lida and Kendo blushed at that, Lida in embarrassment and Kendo in shyness. 'Why does that feel... wrong?', she thought in her head with her hand over her heart. "That's a beautiful jacket", Yuuga said with a gleam in his eye.

**_SCREEECH!_**

**The alien yelled out, making dozens of others appear out of random places all over the cave. In an instant, the three were surrounded by the same alien, all having their own weapons. Before they could fire, Gwen spread a small shield around her and the others, a pink bubble over them. Inside it, Gwen held her hands to the shield, parts cracking and putting a strain on her.**

"That shield won't hold for long", Aizawa observed, "They better act fast if they want to defeat them", Cementos added. "Hey, don't worry, they've done this before!", Present Mic said, remembering what those aliens said.

**"Alright, Kevin, get to that console and get anything you can on their other operations", Izuku said in a calm tone and he fiddled with his watch. "You got it", Kevin said as he touched the group, his entire body coated with cement.**

"Whoa, what, I thought he could make himself metal?", Ochako asked, "When he wants to", Zeik said. "What do you mean?", Tenya asked, "In this world, you are an Osmosian, a rare alien breed. They're able to manipulate forms of energy, similar to what Kendo does here, except different. In Tenya's case, he hand touch any solid material and coat himself in it as armor or a weapon.

It can be solid rock or even crystals!", Zeik said happily, Tenya looking surprised what HE can do. "Wait, what can Midoriya do?", Momo asked, "Oh, they'll show you", Zeik said ominously.

**"Gwen, when the shield drops, try and destroy any weapons you can", Izuku said as a small green figure showed on his watch. "What'll you be doing?"m Kevin asked, turning his hands into large maces the size of basketballs. "Me? Well~", Izuku said as he settled on one figure with a slim figure,**

**_"IT'S HERO TIME!",_**

**_SLAM, FLASH!_**

"YES, HE SAID IT!", Zeik said as he jumped in the air, Eri and Kouta raising their hands in joy. "That's an epic line!", Kirishma said, "But what did that do?", Inko asked in worry.

**A series of images of DNA strands splitting and re-arranging, as well as a skeleton turning into vines. Finally, a new figure appeared standing slightly taller than Izuku's height with many differences. Their entire body was green swap vines, four fingers, and red spikes in the shoulders. Their face was all black with tiny outlines over the eyes with red and yellow spikes as a head.**

**On their chest was a metal symbol that was a green hourglass and black on the sides.**

**"****_SWAMPFIRE!_****",**

Everyone was shocked at the new creature standing where Izuku was, all with an accurate name for his appearance. "Where's Midoriya?", Blood King asked, "That's IS Deku", Zeik said, confusing them all. "What do you mean?", Shouto asked, "That's a lot to explain now, I'll say when this world ends", Zeik said, wanting to continue watching.

**_SHATTER!_**

**The shield now broken, a huge fight broke out with the DNAliens and and the teens. Kevin was swinging away, aliens flying as he soon made it to the console and typed frantically. Gwen stood behind him, firing small pink disks and using pink beams to snatch the gun or the aliens themselves. SwampFire was at the center of the action, throwing punches everywhere as he was fired at.**

**The one thing is that the high tech guns didn't even damage SwampFire, the holes they created healing instantly.**

"Ah yeah, villain fight!", Kouta yelled in excitement, the PussyCats sweat dropping at his enthusiasm. "That's some impressive healing", Nedzu said, "Like with all plant life, they always come back", Zeik said.

**"This isn't going well!", Gwen said, getting overwhelmed, "I got it!", SwampFire said, slapping the symbol on his chest.**

**_FLASH!_**

**Instantly, a new, way larger figure appeared where SwampFire was. It had light brown scales with hove like feet with a straight tail, and bulky arms. Their face was small and wrinkled with the same symbol from before in the center of his chest.**

**"****_HUMUNGOUSAUR!_****",**

Everyone reeled back at the sudden change and the louder voice screaming out, forcing many to cover their ears. "What the fuck is that thing?!", Katsuki screamed, his ears hurting, "He just said it dumbass", Zeik said. The explosive teen grumbled, wanting to fight, but couldn't without his quirk.

**With a new alien in the mix, Humungosaure slammed the group, making a large portion of the aliens fly or scatter. The numbers now in their favor, they quickly took over the entire base, the aliens tied up. Standing outside with the aliens and their needed information, the had one last issue. "How do we take it down?", Gwen asked, looking over the cave and the contents inside.**

**"I could go alien again and just topple it over", Izuku suggested, "Alright, I took any good equipment out so they won't come back looking for it", Kevin said with a grin. The other two just gave him a deadpan stare, "What?", he asked defensively.**

"Why did they give me that look?", Lida asked, "Here, you're a bit of a known crook and illegal trader", Zeik said. This cause Lida to go into his usual chopping speeches about rules, laws, and Hero fundamentals. "Relax, you're a good guy now, that's all that matters", Zeik said, stopping Tenya from continuing.

**Izuku looked at his watch and then scrolled through his aliens, "Ah, he should do", Izuku said as he slammed down the button.**

**_FLASH!_**

**There was a smaller, light grey alien with a large mouth, headphones, and a simplistic design. He was bald with many lines covering his body and small green dots on his joints and wrists. With squinted green and black eyes, he suddenly split into a dozen versions of itself.**

**"****_ECHO-ECHO!_****",**

"Awesome, he can clone himself!", Sero said, "That ain't all he can do", Zeik said as he stood up. "Which reminds me, everyone line up and take a headphone", Zeik order as a rack of headphones like his own appeared. "Why do we need these?", Jiro asked as she held one, the rest grabbing their own. "Because it has to do with Echo-Echo's other power, which it will show soon, which can hurt your ears", Zeik explained.

**The dozens of clones all went around, all standing in a large circle over the tall cave and rock stance. "GET. READY. GUYS. THIS'LL. BE. LOUD", one of them said, the two covering their ears. Each one, taking a deep breath, readied their most destructive power;**

_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Even with the headphones on, the audience still shook at the pure volume and power of their sound blasts.

**Soon, the ground shook with the tower of rock plummeting to the ground, causing a small cloud of dust. When it cleared, Izuku emerged having turned back, "Sorry about that guys", he apologized. "It's alright Ben, we had to do it", Gwen said gently as all three left to a green a black striped car. An otter shot had the car driving away with the screen going black.**

The world over, everyone took their headphones off, "Man, that world was crazy", Mona said. "Yeah, but awesome!", Miro said in joy, "Hell yeah man!", Zeik said in equal enthusiasm. "Now, Zeik, what was that symbol?", All Might asked, wanting answers on that strange device.

"Oh, that's the Omnitrix, the most powerful device in that universe, a belong the wearer to transform into thousands of different alien life forms. It's so freaking dangerous, it has the potential to make the person wearing it concur everything!", Zeik yelled out. Everyone was amazed that such a small device clan do so much and that Izuku held it. "WHERE CAN I GET ONE?!", Mei asked as she sat up in her seat, "There's only one like it in the multiverse.

Plus, it's bound to his DNA, so the only way to get that is to saw his arm off", Zeik said, many shivering. "What has he done with this watch?", All Might asked, "Well nothing big, except SAVE THE FREAKIN' UNIVERSE!", Zeik yelled. The made everyone freeze, none more than the pro heroes at that implications.

They make save a small building or street block, but a hero that saved all of existence!? That was unheard of, but with Izuku, that did seem possible, which made All Might and Inko smile. "Ok, I was here for this world, so I'll be going, be seein' ya!", Zeik said as he stood up and walked away. "Wait, will we see you again?", Mina asked, "Maybe, I don't know", Zeik said without a care.

"Well, it was nice having you here man", Z said as he gave his friend a bro hug before he disappeared.

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't know what episode to choose, so I just made my own scenario where their powers and a few aliens work. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this and let me know what you think of my artwork and if you want to see him again.**


	12. Meet The Spy

**A/N: A new chapter so soon, believe it, because these TF2 chapters are the easiest to write since I just get the script from online and edit it to work as a story. Enjoy!**

"Alright, for this next one, I'm gonna have to excuse a few people", Z said as he came in with his usual monotone voice. "How many?", Best Jeanist asked, "Eri, Kota, Mineta, Kaminari, Inko, and Katsuki", Z listed, everyone going surprised. "Wait, why me!?", Katsuki yelled in anger, "For various reasons", Z said, "And me?", Mineta asked. "To keep you and Kaminari alive", Z said as said people were blinded and deafened as the world loaded.

**An alarm panel is shown, with various sections lighting up to explain what the problem is. "Intruder Alert! Red Spy is in the base!", the Administrator yelled through the speakers.**

"Uh oh, that can't be good", Present Mic said, "Especially with something like a spy", Shoji added.

**"A RED Spy is in the base?!", a blue soldier clad Kirishima shouted at the board. He then grabs a shotgun and rushes downstairs, "Hut-hut-hut-hut-hut! We need to protect the briefcase!", he yelled.**

"Hehe, leave it to you to be funny about it", Mina said with a giggle, "They're going crazy over a briefcase?", Midnight asked, confused. "Must have some important information", Lida guessed, curious himself what may be inside them. "It kind looks like the other worlds with the people in red", Sero said.

**"Yo, a little help here!?", a lanky blue clad Katsuki yelled as he pulled on a locked door. "Stand back, son!", Kirishima said, pushing him to the side as he punched in some numbers, "Uhm.. 1-1-1 uhm... 1!", he said, uncertain of what to do.**

"Really, just the same number 4 times?", Momo asked with a deadpan stare at Kirishima, who blushed in embarrassment. "Hey give me a break, I probably couldn't see it because of the low helmet", Kirishima defended.

**"Let's go, let's go!", Katsuki yelled impatiently as he readied his bat, "INCOMING!", an adult Sato in blue yelled with a Gatling gun. He ran towards them breaks through the door, pushing Katsuki and Kirishima through the door.**

"Whoa, easy dude!", Ojiro said in surprise, "You trying to kill us?", Kirishima asked. "I was in a hurry and the place was under attack!", Sato said in his defense.

**They all yelled as they landed, until Katsuki noticed that the briefcase is untouched, "Hey, it's still here!", he said in joy.**

"Wow, never thought I'd see him happy with a non-psychotic grin", Shouji said, "Yeah, and over a briefcase", Toru added.

**"All right then", Sato said as he set his gun down, "Ahem", a voice said, making them all look at the busted doorway.**

**Standing there was a well dressed adult Izuku with a blue pinstripe suit and pants with a white undershirt. His hair was shortened and combed back with gel, giving him a clean and suave look. His build was lean yet strong, slightly above the average man but still skinny. Over his left shoulder was a body of another blue clad merc, possibly dead or passed out. "Gentlemen...", he asked, his voice with a French accent.**

Many of the girls blushed at his new look and attractive accent, while the boys laughed at it. "OH MY, ANOTHER FRENCH MAN?!", well except one, being Yuga, the French boy of UA. "Damn he's looking good", Mina said with a blush, "Who's that on his shoulder?", All Might asked.

**Meet The Spy:**

**"I see the briefcase is safe?", Izuku asked as he walked in, "Safe and sound", Sato said. "Yeah, it is!", Katsuki added, making Izuku nod, "Tell me, did anyone happen to kill a RED Spy on the way here?", he asked. He was given negative responses, "No? Then we still have a problem", he said with a glum look. He suddenly drops the body of Mei in sniper clothes on the table.**

Said girl shivered at seeing her body and carried so casually, "Ooh", Tenya said with a pale face. "She's dead?", Ochako asked, hoping that injury isn't fatal, unaware that she's already gone.

**"And a knife", Kirishima added, noticing the pocket knife in his dead comrade's back. "Ooh-hoo-hoo, big problem!", Katuski mocks as he pulled out and played with RED Spy's Balisong. "I've killed plenty of spies, they're dime-a-dozen back-stabbin' scumbags, like you!", Scout said as he flips the knife, cutting himself, "Ow! No offense", he added, dropping the knife.**

"He kinda acts like the Scout from the first world", Aizawa said, "And very different from our version", Ectoplasm added. Many nodded, having experience with their violent classmate/student.

**Izuku just casually closes knife with impressive skill, handing it back to Katsuki, "If you managed to kill them, I assure you they were not like me. And nothing - nothing! - like the man loose inside this building!", Izuku said in mild fear. "What are you, president of his fan club?", Katsuki jokes, making Kirishima chuckle.**

"Ooh, such a lame joke", Ms Joke said with a head shake, "Yeah, that's like preschool funny", Tsuyu said.

**"No... that would be your mother!", Izuku yells, revealing a file with several incriminating photos of the RED Izuku embracing/making love to one middle-aged woman, presumably Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki.**

"'Gasp!', HE BROUGHT THE EVIDENCE! HAHAHAHAH!", Ms Joke said as she and a few others bursted out laughing. The rest were surprised and blushed at seeing an adult Izuku making love to someone. "You think this is why that God wanted Mrs Midoriya and Bakugou not to see this?", Tokoyami asked. "Yes it is", Z said, scared them, "And I would like to point out that you should not mention this to either of them.

That woman and Inko are close friends and that's actually Katsuki's mother, so imagine how pissed he'd be seeing his mother with his most hated rival?", Z asked. They didn't need to think on that long, the teen's temper is short and is very easy to trigger.

**"What the-?!", Katsuki stammered in shock, "Indeed, and now he's here to f**k us!", Izuku said in worry, his cuss being bleeped. "So listen up, boy, or pornography starring your mother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today", Izuku said while pulling out a cigarette. Katsuki shakes his fist at Izuku, while Sato shows Kirishima one particular photo with a smirk.**

**"Oh!", Kirishima said in surprise as he leered at the photo.**

"I don't know, I'd prefer death than seeing my parents in a porn film", Sero said honestly, making other nod. "Kinda rude looking at their friends mother while he's in the room", Midnight said, while licking her lips.

**"Gimme that!", Katsuki yells in anger as he snatches the pictures from them in anger. Izuku lights a cigarette, blowing a puff of smoke, "This Spy has already breached our defenses", he spoke seriously as the scene changes. The RED Izku is shown running through the BLU base, approaching the BLU Power Loader and his BLU Sentry Gun.**

"Huh, that actually looks good, maybe I can design a lighter, not as lethal version", Power Loader said. Mei had already begin writing blueprints of her own version.

**The RED Izuku saps the Sentry Gun, shocking the handyman, "Sentry down!", he yelled in surprise. He throws down his wrench and attempts to draw his pistol. Power Loader is not fast enough, and is headshotted by the RED Izuku. Power Loader, now dead, falls through the door, and the RED Izuku leans out and shoots his revolver at an off-screen target.**

_**BANG!**_

The pro hero flinched at seeing himself dying on screen, by a student at his school no less. "Relax, they aren't dead for long", Z said, suddenly appearing, "What's that mean?", All Might asked. "They have a re-spawn machine that, when one of them dies, they come back fully healed", Z explained. This relaxed everyone, glad that they didn't really die, though were still shaken from the death.

**"You see what he's done to our colleagues!", BLU Izuku said, gesturing at the BLU Mei's body. The RED Izuku is shown sneaking up on the BLU Mei, but the he floorboard creaks and the BLU Mei notices the RED Izuku.**

"Oh cool, I'm a sniper!", Mei said in excitement, "Your quirk would be ideal for that line of work", Nedzu said with a hum. "And he's busted", Tetsutetsu joked.

**The BLU Mei turns around, but the RED Izuku is able to kick her back into the window she was aiming out of. The boards covering the window break, and the BLU Mei fumbles for her Kukri. She grabs the blade and takes several swings at the RED Izuku. All are dodged and the RED Izuku slices the BLU Mei's cheek. The BLU Mei swings once more, when she gets blocked and backstabbed, making her fall off-screen over a railing, and the RED Izuku brushes off his suit.**

Mei flinched at her own death, but remembered what the God said that she would be back soon. "He's very skilled at what he did", Cementos said, also scared of the skill this Izuku had.

**"And worst of all, he could be any one of us!", BLU Izuku said, now scared as the scene changed again.**

**The RED Izuku is shown, battling a younger BLU Recovery Girl, "Raus, raus!", she yelled swinging at the RED Spy with her BoneSaw. RED Izuku effortlessly blocks the attack, breaking the BLU RG's arm as he does. His body shimmers, and he takes on the fake BLU RG.**

"I'm here too?", Recovery Girl asked, "Wait that's you?!", Mina asked in surprise, many of the students agreeing. "Yes, many years ago", RG explained, "And he took your appearance", All Might said. "What kind of tech is he using?", Power Loader asked, admiring the work on the small device.

**"Nein...", BLU RG said in surprise, while RED Izuku strikes the real BLU RG in the neck, killing them. The real BLU RG's glasses fly into the air, as the fake BLU RG catches them to complete his disguise.**

"That was clean", Mountain Lady said in surprise, "He's clearly done this before", Aizawa said.

**"He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could even b–", Izuku began listing off. That was until his head is blown off by Krishima's Shotgun.**

_**BLAM!**_

"AHHHHH!", everyone screamed in surprise at seeing their friend's head being blown clean off. "OH MY GOD I KILLED MIDORIYA!", Kirishima screamed while clutching his hair. All Might puked blood at the horrific sight of his headless successor, sick to his non-existent stomach. "Wait, the re-spawn!", Shouji suddenly said, calming everyone a little, though were still in shock.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks", spoke a nauseated Ochako said, a bit green.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Katsuki yelled in shock as he jumped back, "Augh!", Sato grunted in disgust. "What? It was obvious!", Kirishima yelled as he pumps his Shotgun, ejecting the spent shell. "He's the RED Spy, watch, he'll turn red any second now", he said, bending down. He taps BLU Izuku's foot with the barrel of his gun. "Any second now... See? Red! No, wait, that's blood", Kirishima said, now noticing that he won't change color.**

"That would've been sound logic, except he would change after he died", Nedzu observed. "You're kinda dumb here dude", Sero said to Kirishima, who nodded, also agreeing.

**"So, we still got problem", Sato said, leaning down along side him, both unaware of Katsuki looking around. He opens the Balisong with spy-like skill, transforming into the RED Izuku with his knife raised. "Big problem, alright, who's ready to go find this Spy?", Kirishima said with confidence.**

"Whoa, he was Katsuki the whole time?", Tsuyu said in surprise, "Man, he's a good actor", Midnight said.

**"Right behind you", RED Izuku said with a chilling tone, making the last remaining Mercs look up.**

**The RED Spy backstabs the BLU Soldier and the BLU Heavy to the beat of the Meet the Team ending flourish.**

With every stab sound, the audience cringed, none more than the people getting stabbed. "At least I'll be back later", Sato said, sick of the sound of his skin getting fiercely pierced.

**The RED Izuku with BLU intelligence in his hand, leans down to the scattered photos. Moving the more erotic ones away, he picks up a photo of Katsuki's mother and smiles fondly. "Ah, ma petite chou-fleur", he said with a smile as he placed it in his suit and walked away.**

"What did he say?", Endeavor asked, "He said 'My Cauliflower'", Yuga said with a eye gleam. "Aw, they're in love", Toru said with a, possibly, soft smile on her face, "Still nice", Mountain Lady said. After that, those who were avoiding the world spun back around, "What'd I miss?", Katsuki asked in anger.

"Uh...",

**A/N: Just to be clear, no, those who were blocked will not hear about Izuku and Mitsuki because it will not end well.**


	13. The Creator Lied To Us

**A/N: Heads up, this'll be the longest chapter yet and for big reasons. One is that I'm gonna have all chapters of the game here, none of that wait to ready bullshit like when we waited 2 years for the full game. Also, with that confusing as Hell ending, I'll edit a bit to actually help fans who were expecting more.**

**Finally, to help clear some questions about who's who when we start, I'll list who is the characters here.**

**Henry-Izuku**

**Linda-Ochako**

**Joey-All For One**

**Wally-Kirishima**

**Thomas-Sato**

**Susie-Nejire**

**Sammy-Momona**

**Jack-Aizawa**

**Lacie-Mei**

**Norman-Present Mic**

**Bertram-Cementos**

**Shawn-Kaminari**

"So it was just another one of those weird world's with those guys in red", Kamirai asked, after he and the others had been brought back. "Yes", Momo said simply, "Why did the God not want us to see it?", Inko asked. Those who saw it looked uneasy, not wanting to disgust, or worse, anger the already irritated Katsuki. "Just believe us when we say that it would make you all uncomfortable and just move on", Nedzu explained.

While they were confused, they decided to go with it, "Well said", Z said as he suddenly appeared. "Why do you do that?", Mina asked, "It's a comfort thing", Z said, further confusion everyone about this weird being. "Now then, heads up, this next world will be the longest one yet, so expect a lot of stuff happening", Z said as he looked at his clipboard. "Why is it so long?", Midnight asked, "The way this world was set up was in the set of chapters.

Each chapter told a new part of the story, but the downside is that it was told over the span of 2 years. Seeing how it explained it all in all 5 chapters, I figured it wouldn't matter if I showed you them at once", Z explained. This shocked everyone that the waiting time was so long, and that they'd be watching 5 whole chapters all at once.

"Will any of us have to turn away for this?", Kota asked, having caught on with the world's that he and others didn't see. "No, it is staged in a way that I don't believe it's considered that violent or to obscene to show. Though if you do get scared, you may look away", Z said, the audience nodding, glad they can all enjoy this world. "What's this world like?", All Might asked, "Very mysterious and old", Z said as he left and the world started.

**What opened was a small, worn out letter held in a rough hand, the camera hovering over it.**

**Dear Henry,**

**It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together.**

**30 years really slips by doesn't it?**

**If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop.**

**There's something I need to show you.**

**Your best pal, Joey Drew.**

"Whoa, that's some old paper", Sero said, you think that hand belongs to Henry?", Sato asked. "Maybe, but who's Henry?", Ochako asked.

**Chapter 1: Moving Pictures**

**The then put the paper in his pocket and grabbed the door handle in front of him. Opening it and walking inside, he noticed that the entire structure had a very toonish design. Now inside, the person closed the door behind him, the camera showing a full body view.**

**Standing at an average height, a man with a red vest, white undershirt, black tie, black pants, and black boots. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing a toned and tan arm. The man has short green and black hair, 5 o clock shadow, and a firm jaw with pointed chin. His eyes were a deep emerald green that scanned the old building around him.**

**"Alright Joey, I'm here, let's see if I can find what you wanted me to see."**

"Holy crap, it's Midoriya!", Kaminari shouted out, "My, what old clothes he has on", Yuga pointed out. What's with the pace, looks like one of those old cartoons in a 3D rend", Present Mic said. "He's somewhat toned, yet not overly buff", All Might said, seeing that his successor was somewhat different. What really caught his eye was that his hands and arms had no scars, meaning that he didn't have OFA.

**Walking further inside, Henry took notice how crowded the place was and how it didn't have any windows. He soon found himself walking beside a few sketching desks, one in the far corner catching his eye. "Hey, my old work desk, man I waisted so much time working here", he said to himself. On and the next to desk was a drawing of a small, toon demon with a wide grin, white gloves, horns, and a bow tie.**

**That's Bendy the Dancing Demon, the mascot of the studio.**

"Wait, he was a cartoonist?", Ectoplasm asked, seeing a similar set up at an animation studio. "What so he's an animator?", Katsuki asked, "AWESOME!", Kota and Eri said in joy. "I'll say this, that's a cute toon", Tsuyu said with a croak, "Kinda weird for a demon to be a cartoon mascot", Midnight said.

**Walking away, Henry came across some other rooms, even a new drawing room that wasn't there when he was. "Huh, they took down a few walls, guess it took a few people to replace me", he said with a hum. Moving from there, a found a new break room, with a dart board on the far side of the wall. He played a quick game, getting a bullseye each time, making him grin as he left**.

"He's good", Kirishima said with a grin, "Kinda prideful if he thinks that", Shouto said. "Maybe he was a hard animator and that him leaving made it harder to do work", Inko guessed. This made sense to everyone, Deku was a hardworking person, even if it was in another universe.

**It does warm Henry's heart to see his old creation once again, but what with all the eeriness floating around the deserted workshop and this sinking feeling in his stomach, Bendy's happy-go-lucky expression wasn't helping much.**

**As he passed down a nearby corridor, he found a tiny Bendy plush doll sitting by itself in a chair. He ignored it and moved on. Henry noticed where some messes of ink all around, to no surprise. That Ink Machine Joey built certainly did provide a little too much ink to be needed. As a matter of fact, Joey even installed pipes all around the place to provide an ink flow for the machine.**

**All of the sudden, he stopped when he found a jotting on the wall, written in fresh ink.**

**DREAMS COME TRUE.**

"Red flags are flying", Present Mic said in a sing song voice, "Yeah that's a little concerning", Aizawa said. The rest all silently agreed, this made things tense.

**Now Henry was getting confused and a little bit skeptical about what has been going on around here. He continued down the long corridor right towards an entrance labeled "Ink Machine" and walked passed a door with a light under it. Henry could hear ragtime music from inside. Was there somebody else here with him? It's not possible since the place was abandoned for years. Henry arrived at the hallway leading to the Ink Machine.**

**He was met with a dry-erase board that was the Ink Output Schedule, presenting the amount of ink each day of the week. The total amount of ink at the end of the week was precisely 423!**

"That's a lot of ink for one studio!", the audience screamed.

**So Henry took a left down the hallway, stepping over a pipe cutting across the floor with a warning sign saying, "Watch your step" and made to the balcony overlooking a massive room that looked like the inside of a warehouse with chains hanging inside a dark pit below them.**

**Where was this so-called Ink Machine? Where did they put in here? Perhaps it was hanging on those chains and there had to be a way to lift up into the open. But the power box was lacking the cells to power it up.**

"How big is this thing?", Shouto asked, wondering what would require a lift to move.

**"This lift could use a few dry cells", he expressed before grabbing one power cell on the shelf and finding one inside of a chest next to another Bendy cutout. Placing the duo cells in the power box, Henry flipped the switch, which got the chains to work.**

"Wonder how big it is", Jiro asked out loud.

**"Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend", Henry rhetorically said as the chains rattled while they worked their magic in lifting up a large, heavy contraption and there it was in all it's glory. The large, enigmatic Ink Machine itself, untouched after all these years. Henry never did got a close look at it in person. But come to think of it, nobody did. Joey didn't trust anybody near it, as he was afraid they might make a mess with it. But the machine was already a messy contraction on it's own. There was a black tubes connected to the bottom of it, especially one beneath the part where the ink spills out.**

"Holy crap, the things the size of a small house!", Kaminari shouted in shock.

**"So this is the Ink Machine, huh? Wonder how you turn it on." Henry said.**

"Wow, not the reaction I was expecting", Aizawa said.

**He left down another hallway, hoping to find a switch somewhere that activates it. Taking a left turn, there was yet another Bendy cutout a few inches away from another animator's desk. Henry went down the hall, but jumped with a yelp when a wooden board fell from the ceiling and onto the floor. He was shaken for a brief moment, but he shrugged it off, now feeling silly for being scared by that so he pressed on and took another left, leading himself into the power room where the main power switch was, which was on low pressure.**

**"Alright, how do I get this to work?" He asked to himself, rubbing his head in confusion.**

"Yeah where's the instructions to weird machine?", Kirishima asked jokingly.

**When he turned around, he took a glance at the six pedestals around the room, three on each side. Each one had a picture frame behind it which shows what needs to be placed on them.**

**There was a Gear, a Wrench, a Book, a Bendy doll, a Music Note, and a Jar of ink.**

"Ah, I get it, one from each department", Momo theorized.

**Having know idea what this could be, he decided to just play along as he needed answers as to why he was here. Once he left the room, he turned the corner and suddenly found the Bendy cutout standing right there in the middle of the hallway out of nowhere! He froze and gasped, startled before sighing. That wasn't there before!**

**"Who put this here?!", he said as he looked around to see if anyone else was there and was just messing with him.**

A few were shaken by the jump scare, except Katsuki who growled. 'Takes more than that to surprise me', he thought in anger.

**Surely, it couldn't have placed itself there on it's own. Suddenly, from behind the cutout, he noticed another room with a strange figure.**

**Curious, he walked past the cutout and entered, before feeling a wave of dread along with nausea settle in when he saw what looked to be the dead body of Boris the Wolf. He was strapped to some sort of surgical table with a large, open, Y-shaped incision in his chest revealing his rib-cage and no guts left. His eyes were in the shape of X's, the cartoon sign of death.**

**"Oh, my God. Joey, what were you doing?" Henry asked, both disgusted and appalled at the thought that his old friend would commit something as heinous as this.**

Eri and Kota were shielded by the frightening sight, while others cringed.

**Henry, at that moment, had a theory that Joey was vivisecting and dissecting his cartoon characters. But alas, how can one kill a cartoon character? They're just drawings that you make on a piece of paper and are merely figments of your imagination. Candles were placed in front of the body, which reminded Henry of a ritual.**

**Looking to his right, where was another message on the wall in ink.**

**WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?**

"That's a bit messed up to put that there", Ochako said with a green face.

**Henry wasn't going to let a thing like this get to his head so he left and took a different direction passed a three-boarded shelf and happened upon a tape cassette.**

**He pressed the play button and he heard the voice of Wally Franks, a co-worker of his.**

_**"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy and who needs that much ink anyway?**_

_**Also, get this.**_

_**Joey had each one of us donate something from our workstation. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room to "Help appease the gods", Joey says. Keeps things going. I think he's lost his mind. But, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what.**_

_**If one more of these pipes bursts, I'm outta here."**_

Everyone was surprised by Kirishima's voice, and with strange accent. He laughed at it, finding it numerous.

**'This would probably explain those pedestals back in the power room', Henry thought. So he went to work in finding the desired pieces. His little quest brought him to the break room which was next door to the room with the Ink Machine. That target on the wall reminded him to the dart games he and his co-workers used to play during their lunch break.**

**Passing the door with the light under it, it suddenly went out, catching him off guard. He went inside and there was no one in there. If the room was empty, who turned that light out? This was weird enough already.**

**He scavenged the entire workshop picking up the Bendy Doll he saw earlier, a Gramophone Record sitting next to the desk in the room that had the light on previously, a Jar of Ink in the room where the animation was, a Gear in the box with the power cell, a Wrench that was inside of Boris' open chest was and finally, and a book that said "The Illusion of Living written by Joey Drew."**

**"Okay, that's all of them", said Henry. "Now I just got to get the ink flowing somehow. There must be a main switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power", he said to himself.**

"Weird how he stays calm despite all that's going on", Tokoyami said.

**There was one room he hasn't checked yet.**

**Walking past the shelf and the tape recorder he stumbled upon, he took a right went down a hallway towards the projection room. However, along the way, he saw what he could've sworn was the Bendy cutout peeking it's head around the corner ahead, seemingly looking at him before moving back behind the corner. This made Henry gasp and stop in his tracks immediately after he saw this. He couldn't believe he actually saw that cutout move on it's own.**

**There's definitely something weird going on here.**

Everyone agreed.

**The nervous Henry cautiously made it down there and turned to find the cutout just standing there against the wall. Henry was confused at first on how it actually moved. So with his index finger forward, he gently tapped the cutout and it just wiggled a bit from his touch. He sighed in relief, believing it was just his imagination. It certainly has been forever since he's been here. There can't possibly be anything paranormal happening here.**

**But just after he cleared his mind, the projector in the room turned itself on and played an episode from the Bendy show on the screen.**

"Ooh, will we see a cartoon?", asked an excited Kota.

**Although taken aback, he watched as the little devil character danced. But all this didn't matter right now. So he walked around the chairs and behind the projector to find a switch that said "Ink Pressure". Henry pushed it and he heard the ink running about the pipes in the walls. He nodded and made his way back to the power room. Along the way, a strange sound fell upon Henry's ears.**

**A sound of banging coming from the walls ahead, as if there were something moving around in the ink pipes. Henry made to the power room and pulled the lever, which activated the main power. A few lights were turned on, but not enough. With that now done, he marched his way over the Ink Machine room, while hearing the machine whirring to life. For some odd reason, he found the room appearing to be boarded up.**

**This was most confusing of all. How did it get boarded off? Who could've done this? He approached the blocked entrance to peer through the small opening, peaking inside.**

**But when he did, someone or something sudden popped up out of nowhere, lunging at Henry and trying to grab him.**

**The creature was completely covered from head to toe in ink, undoubtably from the ink the machine was making. It looked humanoid in stature and shape and it's appearance looked, without a doubt, a lot like Bendy, but in a more ink-splattered and sinister way. The horns look melted and distorted to look more like realistic demon horns, ink was running down it's face, covering it's eyes, but still kept that same smile that Bendy has. It wore the same opera gloves which were formed into sharp, knife-like claws and the bowtie was the same, but stained from the ink.**

Everyone reeled back in fear at the lanky beast of ink.

**Words could not describe the fear in Henry's eyes, the beating of his heart and the sinking feeling of dread in his belly that dropped further. Never has been more frightened in his entire life. He just couldn't believe it. Lights flickered inside the room and ink patterns appeared all over the walls as the creature swiped it's claws at Henry, trying to grab him, he took off running the down the hallway, full-on sprinting away from the ink-covered monster, back towards the exit.**

"RUN DEKU!", Ochako shouted in fear, everyone else shouting their own cheers.

**"I'm getting the hell out of here!" He yelled in utter terror as the floor beneath his feet began to flood with ink. He looked behind him to see the creature had disappeared. But all that Henry could think about right now was getting the fuck out of the workshop immediately, going back to his apartment with Linda and pretending all of this never happened. He ran down the hallway as the place around him was starting to collapse and spill ink all over the floor and back towards the door he came in as the ink was filling up past his ankles.**

**But when he was just a couple inches from it, the floor beneath his feet gave in and Henry found himself falling down a deep hole and finally landing in a room below that was flooded with more ink that it went up below his shoulders.**

_**SPLASH!**_

**Getting up was hard since there was enough ink that could drown him, until he approached a valve on an ink pipe and turned it, allowing the ink to drain. Before he left, he noticed there was another cassette on the shelf. He played it and there was a tough-sounding gentleman talking.**

**Henry could remember his name being Thomas Connor.**

_**"It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees. Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this are them noises the system makes.**_

_**Like a dying dog on it's last legs.**_

_**Make no mistake, this place, this machine, heck, this whole darn thing, it just isn't natural.**_

_**You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mr. Joey Drew",**_

Sato was surprised to hear himself, though wondered who else will be heard.

**As Henry descended down the stairwell, draining more of the ocean of ink flooding it, his mind replayed the event that just occurred. It was just impossible to believe that Bendy, the famous happy devil character that they all knew and love, the greatest creation Henry had ever made, has transformed into a carnivorous, deformed, ink-covered, monstrous abomination!**

**A real-life demon, born of pure evil...**

**"What's happened to him?", Henry asked himself in a low tone. He began to wonder what Joey was really trying to show him and why he asked him to come here to begin with. But right now, he didn't care anymore about what he needed to see, because he needed to get out here, ASAP. So he left the room he had fallen in and followed the hallway to a stairwell which went downstairs to another area with an entrance that was also boarded up.**

**There was another jotting on the wall, saying "The Creator Lied to Us". What could that mean? What did they lie about?**

**But then Henry found an axe just sitting on a table, so he grabbed it, "This will definitely come in handy", he said to himself, now branching his new weapon to use.**

**So he got to work, chopping up the boards to clear himself a path. As he chopped his way through the hallway of wooden boards, he found himself in another room. And what he saw was deeply unsettling. There was a huge pentagram symbol on the floor with lit candles all around it and two coffins placed on the wall. For some reason, his eyes made him think there was hidden writing on the front of them.**

"What was that?", Endeavor asked.

**It took a second for it to clink in Henry's mind that there has been Satanic rituals going on in the old workshop orchestrated by an Antichrist cult and whatnot. As the room began to quake, haunting visions visions plagues his mind. The Ink Machine, the demonic Bendy creature he encountered. Joey was probably doing rituals of some sort to bring cartoon characters to life. But that was only a theory.**

**But then Henry suddenly felt weak and his vision became blurry as he collapsed onto the floor and passed out until he was out like a light.**

"IZUKU!", Inko shouted in fear, "Don't worry, there's still more to see", Z said softly. Everyone calmed down and waited for the video to continue.

**Chapter 2: The Old Song**

**"Ugh. Oh, my head, what happened?", Henry groaned as he started to come around. His vision was all blurry and he heard ringing in his ears. As he opened his eyelids, he found himself laying on the floor in the pentagram room.**

**His mind began to replay the occurrences he endured; turning on the Ink Machine, running into the ink-splattered monster form of Bendy and falling unconscious after happening across the room he now lies in. He scrambled to his feet.**

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do", he said to himself. "Press on. See if I can find a way out", he spoke with confidence.

"Good luck Midoriya", Lida sent a silent prayer to his friend.

**Henry recovered his axe placed against one of the coffins and went to chop down the boards blocking the door next to the them. He went through the door and came down some stairs, entering a section called the Utility Shaft 9. On the wall in front of him was another jotting that said "He Will Set Us Free" with a small painting of Bendy with some lit candles and some bowls with something in them, looking like some sort of peace offering that one would give during a ritual. Henry began to feel on edge about this whole situation he was brought into.**

**Has Joey really gone insane over these past few years in the studio? Has he really been dawdling with the occult? When Henry finds Joey, if ever, he's going have a lot of explaining to do. Henry looked around the room to find two more coffins against the wall.**

**"How did this place get so big?", he asked no one particular.**

"Yeah, a bit much for one place", Mina said with eye roll.

**Henry certainly doesn't remember this part of the studio. But, then again, he hasn't seen very much of the place while working here. He found another cassette and decided to listen. This recording came from Sammy Lawrence, the studio's music director.**

**"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes. I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But loves requires a sacrifice.**

**Can I get an amen?",**

**"I said, 'Can I get an amen?'" Henry turned around after he heard what he could've sworn was a voice from behind him once the recorder was done playing, but there was no one there.**

"Oh crap that's creepy", Kaminari said with a shiver.

**Sammy Lawrence, the head of the studio's music department and lead composer. He helped compose the songs for the shows. Henry passed a poster on the wall saying "Train Trouble" and went down the hallway leading to a Bendy cutout placed against another pentagram on the wall. As disturbing as it was creepy, he kept going until he found a corridor flooded ankle-high in ink. Ignoring the wet, moist feeling of the liquidy substance staining his feet.**

**Henry walked through the flooded corridor, when suddenly, he saw a black figure walk by up ahead, carrying another Bendy cutout. He appeared to be wearing white overalls and some kind of mask. This lifted Henry's confidence a little, hoping that he could help him out.**

**"Hello! Excuse me! Can you help me? Hello?", he called, but got no answer. He could almost hear him murmuring a hymn of some kind under his breath quietly. Henry rushed through the inked hallway and into the room where he saw the man, only to see him nowhere in sight. He seemed to have disappeared somehow, but that can't be right. "Where the hell did he go?", he asked the wall.**

This confused everyone, wondering how he was able to quickly disappear.

**He saw the cutout placed on yet another pentagram, like the one he saw earlier. On the shelf next to it was filled with cans of Bacon Soup. Leaning closer to the wall, he checked to see if there was a secret to how he vanished, but found nothing. Turning around, there was a set of buttons that were flickering, which seemed to power a gate.**

**"Need to get power to this gate somehow", Henry stated, "Should be a couple switches nearby then maybe I can open it", he said, looking around.**

**He went back over to the shelf to find the first switch. He moved the cans aside until he actually found one. He pressed it and went back to the first room he came in to find some more. Back across the ink-flooded corridor, he re-entered the room he found the recorder in and began his search.**

**Interestingly enough, there was one switch on the wall next to the coffins so he pressed it. It didn't take long for him to find the third and final switch underneath the level the recorder was placed on. With all three switched found and activated, he can finally raise the gate. Back past the Bendy in front of the first pentagram, back across the ink-flooded corridor, he returned to the power box and pulled the lever which made the gate slowly raise.**

**There was another boarded off doorway entrance. A light was turned on from inside and Henry thought he heard the sound of low groaning.**

Many shivered at the sound themselves.

**With his trusty axe, he chopped down the planks and entered the music department as explained on the wall with Sammy's name on the bottom. Henry scanned the room for anyone or anything that could've made that sound. There was nobody. But he didn't care about that right now.**

**"It's really dark in here", Henry said softly before he remembered there being a stairwell to an exit near here. So he went through the door to the stairwell, but stopped when he saw that it was also flooded with ink, meaning he couldn't get out at this rate. "Looks like the stairwell's flooded", he said, "If I'm going to get out of here, I'll need to find a way to drain it", he said.**

**There was a sideways lever to his right that said "Power", which indicated that he needed to activate this. So, by instinct, he pulled it and the lights lit up the department sign.**

**When he approached, there were some blobby messes of ink around the room, which, to his shock, morphed into humanoid ink creatures that crawled over to him since they had no legs.**

Everyone froze at the sight of the strange, inky being, similar to Bendy from before.

**Henry used his axe to keep them at bay, causing them all to melt away, his heart pounding the inside of his chest as his breath came in short pants.**

**Then there was another recorder sitting on next to the sign. He pressed play and the voice of Sammy came again.**

_**"So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of the department because the ink flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day.**_

_**Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions.**_

_**These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know",**_

**Sammy sounded more normal than his last recording. In the last one, Sammy sounded like he was worshipping a deity as part of a cult, though never really was the religious type. Anyway, Henry marched down the hallway where a gate had opened. He went inside one room where a pipe organ-like piano was. After played a few keys, he could hear the muffled sound of anguished screaming behind the wall.**

**Proceeding further down the corridor, he found another room where a work desk was. There he found a picture, representing Bendy's facial expressions. However, in each different emotion like angry or sad or disgusted, Bendy is always smiling. Then Henry got back on track and made it to the end of the hallway towards Sammy's old office.**

**There stood another Bendy cutout outside his door where it was flooded with ink as well. Another recording was found and Wally's voice was heard again.**

**_"So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must've fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy._**

**_Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here",_**

"Cool, another one from Wally!", Mina said in a happy tone for her friend.

**Wally was the janitor of the studio and had a bad habit of misplacing his keys, and if he really didn't want Sammy to know he lost his keys, he wouldn't have recorded his words into a cassette and then leave the damn thing out in the hallway for someone to find. Henry peeked through the window into Sammy's office and found the big pump switch control. From inside, there was another jotting on the wall that read "It's Time to Believe".**

**"Well, there's the big pump switch, alright", Henry said, but remembered the leak, "But that's one Hell of a leak blocking the door, though. If I could just stop that ink from flowing, maybe I can get in", he told himself.**

**Henry made his way back toward the front lobby of the department and remembered seeing some keys in a garbage can like Wally said. So he retraced his steps and found them inside of said garbage can and on the wall was a poster with another character, Alice Angel.**

"She's hot", Mineta said in a pervy tone, "She's a cartoon cardboard cutout", Jiro said, disgusted.

**He smiled as it made him think of his old friend, Susie Campbell, the cartoon's voice actor. It made him forget his fear for a moment as he had flashbacks of Susie voicing Alice. She had an amazing voice and sung very well too. Henry put the keys in his pocket to use them momentarily.**

**He walked up the steps that lead to the projection booth and from there, he looked into the recording studio full of seats and conductor stands and instruments where the songs were sung by chorus of singers. There sat the film projector and another recorder.**

**It played the voice of Norman Polk, who operated the projector.**

**_"Every day, the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging and suddenly, Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off._**

**_But Sammy, oh, no, he don't come out for a long time._**

**_This man is weird. Crazy weird. I've got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. I really do._**

**_But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities",_**

"Weirdly cryipted", Miro said.

**Henry exited the booth and entered the recording studio below and there was the empty recording booth nearby. There was another tape recorder sitting beside the piano and he played it, hearing Susie's voice.**

**_"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens._**

**_But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me._**

**_Alice and I, we are going places",_**

Nejire jumped with joy hearing her voice, glad to finally being included.

**Henry smiled, feeling comforted at hearing his old friend's voice. She was always very perky about her character from her first day on the job. Susie wanted to be a big name actor one day and he poll could remember when she mention she and Alice "were going places". The girl had always had dreams of being a Hollywood sensation from the start.**

**At one point, she and Joey fell in love and began seeing each other for some time. Henry left the room to get back to Wally's unfinished business. So he returned to Sammy's office and unlocked the supply closet next door and found another tape recorder.**

**_"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need to only know my favorite song: The bass fiddle sings with deep articulation. The piano delicately calls. The piano returns in graceful harmony. The bass fiddle returns and sings aloud._**

**_Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you_", instructed Sammy's voice.**

Aizawa hummed, also enjoying the song himself.

**That's when Henry remembered Norman's words after hearing Sammy's favorite song, which gave him an idea. Returning to the projection booth, he turned on the projector, which put on a snippet from a Bendy cartoon called "Tombstone Picnic" and then he rushed back down to the recording studio as quick as a flash and began to strum a note on the bass, ran over to play the piano twice and back over to play the bass again. The projector shut off and a gate opened up, leading into the so-called sanctuary that Sammy used.**

**Inside was the ink flow valve, but also a desk, a messy toilet next to it for some reason and another pentagram on the floor. Sammy must've written that rhyme on the wall saying;**

**"Sing a Happy Song, Whistle a Merry Tune. Wait for His Arrival, He's Coming Very Soon", What the Hell could that mean?**

"Gross, who would want to see what when going to the bathroom?", asked a grossed out Midnight.

**Henry didn't have the time to ponder this right now as he turned the valve.**

**"One down." Henry said, turning the valve.**

**He turned to exit, not before he noticed a Bendy cutout peeking around the corner of the entrance for a brief moment. He gasped, but stayed strong. Once he was out of the so-called sanctuary, he came face-to-face with more ink creatures. He panicked and hacked them all with his axe, killing them all before he ran out of the studio and panted.**

**Once he got a hold of himself, he went towards the hallway and took a left to enter the infirmary downstairs. On the sign it said:**

**INFIRMARY:**

**Notice: Anyone found faking illness**

**will be docked a full week's wages.**

**Not sick, not paid!**

"That's criminal!", Recovery Girl shouted in anger.

**Well, isn't that disappointing. Once Henry finally entered the empty infirmary where another Bendy cutout was sitting next to a hospital bed, another ink creature spawned near him, making him axe it just in time. However, as he approached the ink pipe next to a switch to the Utility Access, there was no valve handle.**

**"Oh, no, there's no valve. Where did it go?", Henry wondered out loud as he looked around to see if it just fell off.**

**What did it do? Just sprouted legs and walk away? It must be around here somewhere. Then he noticed the stairs leading to the lower level. Perhaps someone left it down there by mistake. It wouldn't hurt to at least check.**

**When Henry got down there, he stumbled upon what looked to be the sewer system and he ran into another ink-written jotting on the wall saying "Down Here, We're All Sinners".**

**But then a low moan made him looked to his left to see another ink creature sitting behind two boards. This one differed from the rest. It wore a light-colored derby hat and it was just standing there as it noticed Henry, not bothering to attack. Either it was because of the boards before it (but there were only two of them there, barely enough to get him from trying to reach Henry) or it was just afraid. And it was holding the pipe valve.**

**Although hesitant at first, Henry got closer to the creature, but in doing so, it dove into the ink out of sight with the valve.**

**"Was that thing holding my valve?", asked Henry to no one in particular.**

"Nice hat", Nejire said with a smile.

**Henry chopped through the two boards and maneuvered down the passageway of the sewer to get that valve back from that thing, all the while, ignoring the slight odor in the air. Along the way, there was yet another messages that read "The Sheep Will Come To Slaughter" and not only that, by he found himself stumbling upon a small workstation to the side. That was strangely peculiar. Who the hell would be working down here in a place like this?**

**Wouldn't the smell bother them?**

**Henry played the cassette sitting on the desk before listening to the voice of Sammy's lyricist, Jack Fain.**

**_"I love the quiet and that's hard to come by these busy times. And yeah, sure. It may stink to high heaven down here, but it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them._**

**_So I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed",_**

Aizawa hummed hearing himself, agreeing full heartily.

**Henry struggled to remember, but he could finally tell that Jack always wore a derby hat, which easily indicated that the ink creature holding the valve was Jack himself. Henry rushed further down the hall to come along a section of the sewer with two power engines and the creature, know recognized as a transformed Jack Fain, standing next to a wooden box on a platform on chains in front of the jotting "Sing With Me".**

**"Hey, there, uh, Jack", said Henry as he gently approached the ink Jack, "Could I please have that?", he hoped this would work.**

**But, again, when he reached his hand out for the valve, Jack disappeared into the ink again and reemerged in another section of the room. Henry tried a few more times to catch up to the evasive Jack, but was unsuccessful. Shaking his head in aggravation, he tried the switch on one of the ink valves to see what it could to. Sure enough, it lifted the box on the platform up and when Henry pulled the switch on the second one, the box dropped sharply to the ink-flooded floor just like that.**

Aizawa turned cold, praying Izuku won't kill him over a valve.

**It got Henry thinking curiously. If he could just lure Jack over that stop, 'No', he suddenly thought, walking away from it. "I can't just hurt him", he told himself as Jack has stopped in one corner, looking at Henry with a shaky hunch. "Jack, if you can understand me, please understand I need that valve to get out of here", Henry said with soft tone. Jack just backed away in total fear, 'It's ok, he's a ink creature and stuck here, he need help', Henry thought with a frown.**

**Everyone sighed in relief, glad he won't just kill him.**

**"Look, I remember your name, your Jack Fain, a lyricist, my name, is Henry", Henry said, thinking the introduction would help. Jack stopped shaking as he lifted his hunched face, mostly an inky mess with red eyes, to Henry.**

**"Hen... ry...?",**

A few jumped at the sudden voice, but were confused how he knew his name.

**"Yeah, that's it, Henry", the man said softly, but was surprised to see Jack appear right in front of him. What was more surprising was that the inky being stretched his arms up, shoving the valve into Henry's chest. He was confused, but took it, "Thanks, but why?", Henry asked, wanting to know why he suddenly wanted to help him. He didn't know if it was possible, but Henry could've worn he saw a smile on the strange creature.**

**"Friend... Set us... free...",**

"Didn't that Sammy guy say that?", Mountain Lady asked.

**With that, Jack disappeared in the ink, "Well that was strange, nice hat, though", Henry said as he then left the room, not noticing a figure in the darkness watching him. Returning to the infirmary above, Henry put the valve back in place of the ink pipe and turned it to stop the ink flow.**

**"Okay that should do it", said the former animator before arriving at Sammy's office to see the ink had stopped flowing, so he was clear to enter. Inside the office, Henry found some blueprints to the Ink Machine on Sammy's desk along with an old radio. He turned it on and it played the instrumental tune to the song "Build Our Machine", which was made popular in the modern days. Henry pulled the big switch.**

**Now that the stairwell was finally drained, Henry can exit and leave this haunted workshop and forget this whole nightmare.**

**So he made his way over to the stairwell, but before he can seize his chance at freedom, he felt someone club him over the head from behind.**

**BAM!**

**He starting feeling woozy from the blow and fell to the floor. As his vision blurred, he could see the same black figure he saw before standing over him and holding a dust pan, which he used to strike him with. He had a black body, was wearing white overalls and a smudged Bendy mask.**

**"Rest your head. It's time for bed", the figure soothed in a soft, mysterious, yet sinister voice before Henry lost consciousness.**

"Oh shit", Kendo said in worry.

**Later:**

**Henry groaned as he finally awoke to see that he was tied to a pole with a gag and the mysterious man was standing before him, clutching his axe. His voice sounded just like Sammy's. In fact, the dark figure pretty much was Sammy himself. Henry wasn't sure how this happened to him. Henry looked around to see that they were in a new room with intercom speakers.**

"Huh, he's like, weirdly fit", Mina said, a few girls agreeing.

**"There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?", Sammy said in his dark tone. "No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am... honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem... cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me", he said with a happy tone. He walked to the side, placing the axe on a nearby board.**

**Walking back over to Henry, he suddenly jumped up, "Wait, you look familiar to me. That face", he said, closing his mask to Henry's face. 'That's because we knew each other you psycho!', Henry thought in anger as he struggled against the ropes. "Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand!**

**And then, I will finally be freed from this...prison. This inky, dark...abyss I call a body!", he said in anger as he looked at his inky palms. Henry grunted as he tried to removed the gag or wiggle out the ropes, but stopped when Sammy began talking agin.**

**"Shhhhhh! Quiet! Listen!",**

**There came thuds coming from above the ceiling and they both listened very closely. Without a doubt, that inky monster from before was moving around through the pipes.**

Many shivered while the rest prepared for the worst.

**"I can hear him", continued Sammy, "Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me. He will set us free", he said softly.**

**"He's crazy", Toru said as a fact.**

**Sammy then abandoned Henry and left out the door to his right, leaving Henry struggling in his restraints, trying to get free. Then he remembered Wally's keys, which he found in the garbage can. With his hands that Sammy didn't even think to tie up, he reached in his pocket and took the keys out, then got to work in using the serrated end of the keys to cut the ropes. Sammy's chilling voice was heard over the speakers.**

**"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead",**

"Worst. Lullaby. Ever", Jiro said.

**Then the ground shook while Henry was trying harder to cut himself free while the gate in front of him began to rise open while Sammy called to his "god" with desperate encouragement. "Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you. I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!",**

**In his moment of terror and fearing for his life, Henry cut faster until he heard demonic noises and Sammy yelling in complete horror.**

**"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-AAAAHHHHHH!",**

**From what Henry could tell, instead of coming at him and claiming his life directly, Bendy appeared to be killing Sammy, dispatching him brutally, even thought he was worshipping him and offering him a human sacrifice. Cutting through the last rope, Henry was free from his binds and hastily grabbed his axe before he was attacked by a few more ink creatures. But he swiped his axe at them and charged down the darkness into the corridor full of lumber to escape "Bendy". Henry sliced the planks to clear the path until his axe suddenly broke in half, rendering it useless.**

**Henry sighed, knowing that he now had no weapon to defend himself and suddenly saw the exit door dead ahead. There was ink flooding the floor, but Henry didn't care. He just wanted to leave. But then all of the sudden, the inked "Bendy" monster appeared from out of the sea of ink in front of the exit and chased after Henry in a slow, but quickened pace, which gave him enough time to escape with his life.**

Many hearts stopped seeing Bendy again, but hoped for the best for Deku.

**Henry bolted down the maze-like hallway to the right as the floor began to flood with more ink and "Bendy" following close behind with faster speed. Henry ran for another door and slammed it shut, putting a board over it and sighed, believing it was over and that he was finally out of danger. Pressing an ear on the door, he could hear his pursuer let out an inhuman moan before his departing footsteps faded down the other direction. He must've given up. For now, anyway. He was now standing in a room with a shelf full of Bendy dolls.**

**He got out of the room and entered down a hallway and suddenly froze stiff when he heard someone kick a can. Henry saw the can rolling across the floor from out behind the corner.**

**"Hello? Someone there? I know you're there. Come out and show yourself", Henry ordered as if ready to attack whoever it was that was going to try and maul him, even though he didn't have his axe anymore. The person causally walked out from behind the corner and stared at Henry, whose eyes widened in absolute disbelief and his jaw hit the floor wide open. He stood stiff as a statue in shock as he got a good look at the person before him.**

**He recognized that black body, those white overalls, those white opera gloves, that white face and snout and that familiar smile on his face. Henry couldn't believe it. It was impossible.**

**"Boris?",**

Gaps were heard seeing a alive Boris walking, lost to how he was alive.

**Chapter 3: Rise and Fall**

**_Joey Drew Studios Presents_**

**_"TOMBSTONE PICNIC"_**

**_A Bendy Cartoon_**

**_Written and Directed by Joey Drew:_**

"Sweet, we'll actually see a cartoon!", Kota shouted, clearly excited.

**Ah, it was a beautiful grey day to be having a picnic.**

**Our favorite demon, Bendy, was just happily waltzing through the beautifully-grass covered cemetery grounds when all of the sudden, he felt something grab his leg, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his picnic basket in the process. He sat up to see a boney hand gripping his ankle. He pulled, he yanked, trying to get it to let go, when the entire skeleton popped out of the ground. Bendy looked shocked for a moment.**

**The skeleton finally let go, wagged it's finger at him teasingly and gives him a wink before it sinks back into it's grave, pulling the ground over itself like a blanket. After all that, Bendy shot a confused stare at the audience. A sound of chewing disrupted his thoughts. Bendy saw something that lit his fuse.**

"Ooh, someone's steamed!", Toru joked.

**Boris was sitting on the ground, eating Bendy's food from his basket. This vexed the little devil greatly as the ditzy wolf should've just asked for Bendy's permission or if this was his basket or not. And yet, Boris wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so he ousted casually munched away on a sandwich, completely unaware of Bendy.**

**But he was not gonna let this go.**

**He rolled up his sleeves, ready to give that dumb wolf a piece of his mind. He tapped his shoulder, but Boris was too busy eating to even notice. Then he grabbed the cloth that Bendy was standing on and lifted it up to wipe his lips, unknowingly causing the little devil to be rolled away onto the ground. Enraged and impatient, Bendy marched over and tapped his shoulder again, but he did could get the unaware wolf's attention.**

**But then an idea struck his head. Sending a wink to the audience, he snuck behind Boris and grabbed his soda out of the basket. He shook it up and aimed it at Boris. Upon popping off the cap, the shook-up soda bursted out of the bottle and into Boris's face, knocking him to the ground. All of the food was thrown into the air as a result.**

A few laughs went out, enjoying the break from the serious world.

**Bendy laughed at Boris's misfortune. But the wolf was less than pleased at being disrupted from his meal. He stood up and growled at Bendy, to which the devil ran away to escape his wrath. Just then, all the food fell from the sky and the basket fell on Boris's head before he could give chase. Suddenly forgetting his rage, he reached down to pick up the sandwich he was eating and continued his lunch.**

**Bendy was still running until he hid behind a tombstone. He peeked out to make sure he wasn't followed. When he peeked out again, the skeleton appeared doing the same as Bendy. After peeking out again at the same time, the two noticed each other. Although, Bendy jumped and ran away in fright, but the skeleton just watched him go. Bendy stumbled upon a boulder and rested his hand on it to catch his breath after all that running.**

**Then suddenly, he saw a large, human-shaped shadow cast over him on the boulder.**

**He looked to see who it was and smiled.**

***_FZZZT_!***

"What the?", everyone asked as the screen shortly fizzed out.

**Henry awoke with a start when he heard music playing, as well as the sound of ticking. He stretched and sat up to see that he was now in the room he and Boris were sharing. There was the "Sheep Songs" poster near his makeshift bed along with the hammock that Boris was using. There was a Bendy-themed clock on the wall. It was 12:02 AM in the morning, so he must've slept for an hour.**

**But then he remembered that he needed to get out of the studio as fast as possible. He left the master quarters and entered the bathroom. After taking a leak in the only toilet that worked and slashing his face in the sink, he looked at his reflection in the dirty mirror. There was a few wounds that he received during his encounters with those crawling ink creatures, or "Searchers" as Henry had found out, which were still healing.**

**He breathed a sigh and entered the living room of the safe house, past the clothes on the clothesline, and found Boris sitting at a table in the kitchen, just tapping his foot and nodding his head to the music on the radio. Boris waved at him while giving him his trademark smile, making Henry wave back with a smile. After he had found him, he led him to this Safe House, built into the studio, where they had stayed for a good while. He didn't know how long he's been here, but having met Boris, it made the entire experience more tolerable.**

"Dogs are man's best friend", All Might said with a grin.

**He walked over to the metal entrance door of the safe house and saw that the handle to the lever of the door is missing for some reason. Boris did mention the handle was removable. "I'm not getting out of here that easy", he muttered to himself, "I need to open the door, but the lever is missing. Boris probably has it", he said. He walked over to Boris, hoping to get some answers.**

**"Hey, buddy. Have you seen that lever handle around?", he asked the cartoon wolf, "Or are you holding it hostage until I make you something to eat?", he asked. The wolf just grinned a mischievous smile, making Henry sigh, not out of anger, but out of relief.**

**"I thought so", Henry nodded, expecting his kind of answer, "Let's see what we got", he said, walking away.**

**Remembering from the early cartoons that Boris is a "feed-me-now-and-I'll-help-later" type of person who is rather gluttonous, Henry knew that he'll only give him the handle, unless he made him some food to satisfy his insatiable hunger. Henry looked around the safe house to find three cans of bacon soup. Boris really loved bacon soup above anything else. For a very skinny guy, Boris sure ate a lot, probably why he was always hungry.**

**"That should be enough",**

**Returning to the kitchen, Henry turned the stove on and turned it up to high. He opened up all three cans with the help of the tab on them and poured each one into the pot. The concoction boiled and brewed as it steamed from the heat. Henry smelled the bacon-flavored aroma it produced as it cooked. It actually made his mouth water. Maybe a small bowl of this stuff wouldn't hurt. After all, it's been a while since he's eating and it will probably be a while before he can eat again.**

**So he grabbed two bowls - one for him, one for Boris - and poured some soup into them. He handed Boris his bowl of soup.**

**"Here you go", he told him.**

"I wonder if that's good", Sero asked.

**Henry sat down to eat his bowl of bacon soup while Boris pulled out the toolbox sitting on the floor and placed it on the table. After they were both finished and finally fed, Henry opened the toolbox and pulled out the handle to the lever and placed it back on the panel. Once he pulled it, the metal door opened. Looking over, he saw that Boris has finished eating and walked over to him, his big noes flopping around. "Let's see what's out there. Don't wander off", Henry told the wolf with a stern face.**

"Best to stick together", Aizawa said.

**Boris gave a thumbs up with his usual positively, making Henry shake his head with a smile at his goofiness. Then the two continued on into the building, ready to face what else was waiting for them out there. Hopefully not "Bendy" again. Henry has already seen enough of that godless ink creature. As they walked down the hallway, Henry caught sight of an outhouse-like object that said "Little Miracle Station" at the top.**

**"What's that for?", he asked Boris, who shrugged.**

"Is that a Halo on it?", Ochako asked.

**They continued until they stopped to see a dark hallway. It was too pitch black to see what was up ahead and there was no way Henry was gonna carry on without light.**

**"Looks like it's really dark up ahead. Let's find some light", Henry said as he looked at the desk. Boris picked up a flashlight he found on a desk and handed it to Henry, which he took and switched on. The duo slowly walked through the dark hallway with the flashlight, which revealed some functioning gears and machinery all around, producing steam as all those pipes and tech still worked, even after so long.**

**When they had gone about a few feet ahead, there was the sound of running footsteps from above.**

**This made them stop in their tracks and Boris jump in fright and grab onto Henry in a tight, protective embrace, making him almost lose his balance. But Henry didn't care that much.**

**"Did you hear that?", he asked his toonish friend.**

**Boris was shivering with fright and he only responded with a nod of his head yes.**

"Hard to not hear it", Jiro said.

**"Yeah, me either", agreed Henry as he pressed on with Boris still clinging to his back. He was lucky he was wasn't very heavy, otherwise if an ink monster were to appear out of nowhere at any given time, this would make their getaway a lot difficult. After the next few seconds of walking through the pitch black darkness, they happened upon a large metal door which two halves sealed shut. Boris finally gained the courage to hop off of Henry.**

**"Another dead end", Henry shook his head, "I don't see any other way through. You got any ideas, Boris?", Henry asked. Boris gestured to a vent beside the door, then to the flashlight in Henry's hand, who nodded.**

**Henry handed him the flashlight and Boris removed the cover and crawled inside of the vent, bringing the flashlight with him to provide him with light in order to see. Henry stood there before the door, waiting for Boris to do his work. It took a while, but the doors finally operated and slowly slid open. Henry silently thanked Boris and trotted down the long hallway where there was a large Bendy head on the wall up ahead. Upon coming closer, there were two entrances on either side.**

**Henry took the one on the left and stepped into a large room that took him off guard. It was a large merchandise room full of toys and plushies of different characters in various sizes. There was a large sign that read "Heavenly Toys" with a waterfall of ink spilling behind it at the front desk. On the wall behind the sign said "Dreams Come True", similar to the message from before. Henry was confused. He never knew the studio had this before. Since when does a cartoon studio make and sell toys?**

"Aww, those are so cute!", Momo gushed.

**"Wow. I don't remember any of this." Henry expressed while looking all around.**

**A toy factory below an abandoned animation studio? That just doesn't make any sense. Henry came upon a large Bendy doll which wasn't as big as the Boris doll which was as big a car. Henry gave the oversized Bendy a poke and it promptly flopped on it's side.**

**Shaking his head, Henry went up the steps to the catwalk behind the front desk and entered a room full of toys and more machinery. Possibly the place where the toys are made, Henry guessed mentally. There was a door, but like the previously doors he came upon, it was blocked, courtesy of the shelves of toys carried by an overhead track.**

**"Why is there always something blocking the door?", Henry sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Gotta be a way through", he reasoned.**

**On a table through a gap in the shelves, there was a small bowl with an ink blot in the shape of Bendy and another cassette. Henry pressed play and heard the Irish-accented voice of the toymaker, Shawn Flynn.**

**_"I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit._**

**_Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'!_**

**_Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all",_**

Many laughed at the new voice, reminding them of the Demoman.

**Henry remembered meeting Shawn during the old days. He claimed that he began making Bendy merchandise under Joey's supervision. But he never really mentioned anything about building a toy factory of some sort in the studio. Or maybe he did.**

**Anyway, Henry needed to get this toy machine working again if he needs to get through. Following the cables back out from where he came, one stopped at a punch-card stand, while the other lead to a lever. He pulled that lever and entered the room again, but there were toys jammed in the belt wheels. He groaned and pulled each one out, getting the wheels spinning.**

**He pulled the switch, causing the wall of toys to move to the right.**

**Throwing the switch again and again, he stopped when he finally had a clear path towards the door.**

**The next room he stepped into had a room ahead with a glass window with "She's Quite a Gal!" sign above it, surrounded by small television sets. Not only that, but there was an Alice Angel cutout to his left and a shelf of Alice Angel dolls. This is quite strange. Before Henry could think of anything, the lights in the room shut off, leaving only a flickering light illuminating the sign. The TVs turned on to show Alice heads on the screens before music started to play. Then an advertisement song sung by Alice Angel herself played over the speakers.**

_**"~ I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above,**_

_**and I know just how to swing.**_

_**I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...**_

_**I'm Alice Angel!**_

_**I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball,**_

_**I'm the toast of every town.**_

_**Just one little dance, and I'll warm your heart...**_

_**I'm Alice Angel!**_

_**I ain't nobody, I'm a happy dish,**_

_**and boy, can this girl sing.**_

_**This gal can grant your every wish...~",**_

A few swayed to the tone of the music, liking the sweet singing voice.

**Henry almost bobbed his head to the sound of Susie's singing. He listened to the song playing for a few seconds before the light inside the window was turned on as if there was a show going on. He walked forward with a hunched position, trying to get a better look inside. Then all of the sudden, a feminine ink figure bursted out of nowhere and pressed against the glass, making Henry jump back and fall on his but.**

"AHHH!", many screamed in fear at the sight.

**"I'M ALICE ANGEL! NOOOOOO!", she screamed with frustration and banged on the glass as she roared with fury. All the lights and TV screens in the room shutting off abruptly, leaving the room dark completely. Glass can be heard shattering. Her enraged screams became chuckles until there was absolute silence, scaring the man to no end. It was so dark that Henry couldn't even see his hand in front of his face, and this new creature didn't help.**

**"I see you there", he heard the woman's voice in the dark in a now calm, though eerie air in her voice. "A new fly in my endless web. Come along now, let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels", she teased.**

"I think a long distance relationship would work better", Ms. Joke joked, a few laughing.

**The lights came back on and there was a hole broken into the window, but the ink woman was gone, which indicated that she must've escaped and could be anywhere. Henry barely had time to make out her features before he was met with pitch black darkness once again, but he got a good look of her face. Her hideous, half-deformed face. Unable to tell if she was an angel or a demon. Luckily, there was a new path to his left and he took it.**

**Eventually, he was met with a sign in a crossroad.**

**A type of sign that you would usually find in a bike trail or something like that. The two signs pointed in both directions. The sign pointing to the right said "Angel", while the sign pointing to the left read "Demon". Henry thought hard about his options. If he took the demon path, he may or may not run into "Bendy" again. But if he took the angel path, there could be a slight chance that he might be safe...ish.**

**The demon path had a mess of ink everywhere, so that would be a no-go. Although, it wouldn't hurt to at least give it a shot. As he entered the demon path, his theory was correct. Ink everywhere. Spilling from the walls and celling, forming an ink pool. Henry found another cassette and played it.**

**He actually heard Joey's voice for the first time.**

**_"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger._**

**_They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why, with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself._**

**_Now that is a beautiful and positively silly thought",_**

All Might paled. No matter what universe, he'd never forget that voice. The voice of All For One.

**Henry rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself. Typical Joey Drew. Always trying to act and sound like his rival, Walt Disney. Acting like he can perform the impossible.**

**Eccentric, albeit lacking common sense, Joey always had a belief that he could "change the world" or "cheat death". Not that he actually said that, but it just gave you that vibe. If only someone were to tell his stupid ass to stop living a fantasy. Starting back out of the path, leaving a trail of ink footprints in his wake, he took the angel path to his right.**

**It wasn't as messy as the demon path. He passed another "Dreams Come True" jotting on the wall and came upon another cassette sitting on a couch next to an Alice Angel voice.**

**Pressing play, Susie's voice was heard again, but sounding heartbroken.**

**_"Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that...Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle._**

**_A part of me died when he said that..._**

**_There's gotta be a way to fix this",_**

**Nejire was now worried for herself, hoping her fate wasn't bad.**

**Oh, how Henry remembered that day when Susie broke down after hearing that she had been replaced by someone else. He came to her to comfort her and things been between them turned...well, romantic. But this was long before he and Linda got together. She and Joey used to date during her time at the studio, but he eventually cheated on her for reasons unknown.**

**Henry continued through the hallways. The corridor had more ink pipes with a few skinnier ones that spat out steam. Going through the next door, there came yet another unexpected game of peekaboo from a Bendy cutout that peeked it's head around the corner, making him gasp. Turning the corner, he saw Boris there, giggling.**

**That must've been him, playing a joke on Henry.**

**"Boris!", Henry nearly yelled, "You scared me to death!", Henry said as he placed a hand over his rapid beating heart. Boris had the decency to looked embarrassed about his little prank, which made Henry sigh. He couldn't be mad at his friend, it was all in good fun, he probably did it to help relieve some stress. He and countless others were trapped in the nightmarish Hell that is the old studio, so finding some good stuff was a luxury.**

"Like best buds", Mina said.

**"Don't suppose you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with?", asked Henry, shaking the startled feeling. Boris handed him a Gent pipe, a weirdly made pipe that had two hands, somehow made to be held like a club. "This will do", Henry said, gripping the weapon in his hands and pressing on through the first door with Boris following behind.**

**The room they were currently in had a mess of ink on the floor and shelves full of toys. Beyond that was another metal door which seemed to be operated by control panel system. The door release panel had two blinking lights for both A and B. One of the switches was close by, next to a Bendy statue.**

**"Looks like to open this, we're going to need to throw two levers at once", Henry theorized. "You get this one. I'll find the other", Henry said as Boris nodded and stood by the switch.**

"Again with these puzzle solving", Katsuki grunted.

**Like before, Henry followed the one cable leading down the hallway to the left and right down another hall on the left. The lever was next a poster depicting three characters called the Butcher Gang.**

**Henry remembered these guys.**

**There was Charley, the character who resembled a chimpanzee, Barley, a human sailor and Edgar, who was a spider.**

**Upon nearing the lever, a mutilated ink creature ripped through the poster! The monster looked like Charley and it climbed out, landing on his stomach, until it got back up.**

_**SNARLL!**_

**It pounced on him and tried to smack him with a wrench. Afraid, but determined, Henry struck the hideous thing with the pipe multiple times before the Charley monster collapsed and exploded in a puddle of ink.**

"What the Hell was that thing?!", Endeavor yelled.

**"Okay, I found the other one. On three. One...", began Henry.**

**"...two..."**

**"Three!", Henry shouted in and they both simultaneously pulled both levers at once. The door was opened and the dynamic duo walked through the crossing corridors until they entered a two-story room with stairs leading to an elevator. The kind with gate-like doors. Henry pushed the button and the elevator doors opened, allowing him and Boris entrance.**

**Before Henry could decide which button to push, the deformed 'Alice's' voice was heard speaking over the intercom while the elevator closed and descended seemingly on it's own.**

**"You're so interesting. So different", she explained with a somewhat sultry, beckoning tone of voice. "I have to say I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel. Come to me now. Level 9. Just follow the screams", she spoke with a giggle.**

"No thanks, I prefer life", Kaminari joked.

**Henry looked at Boris confused, though he looked back at him with a worrisome look, like he was about to get on a large roller coaster for the first time. Henry could understand why he seemed so skittish at this point. And there they were on Level 9.**

**"Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here", 'Alice' sounded almost begging for them come down and join her. Henry found another cassette on a shelf and there was the deep, tough-sounding voice of a worker named Thomas Connor.**

**_"These blasted elevators. Sometimes they open, sometimes they don't. Sometimes they come, sometimes they keep on going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mr. Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their deaths._**

**_And it sure ain't gonna be me._**

**_I'm taking the stairs",_**

"Smart choice", Ectoplasm said.

**Henry could recognize that voice belonging to the studio repairman. He didn't really know him personally, they just usually say a simple "Hi" to each other and went about their own business. Henry got back on track with Boris and they both stood by a door with the same "She's Quite a Gal!" sign with Alice Angel's head above it.**

**This must be where said 'Angel' must be.**

**The second the door was opened, Boris darted inside, running down the corridor while Henry followed suit, confused as to why he was in such a hurry. "Hey Boris, wait up!", Henry shouted as he sprinted down the hall, passing another full body cutout of Alice Angle.**

**What he saw next was far beyond anything he's seen before, "What?", Henry asked, honestly breathless. His confusion and shock out as he gazed upon the room he was now in.**

**The entire room was filled with deceased Boris clones. Each one strapped to an examination table with their chests cut open, organs removed and replaced with mechanical strain, just like the Boris corpse Henry found when he first came into the studio. But this can't be. There were actually more than one Boris? While the live Boris was staring at the dead body of his clone, eyes widened with horror, Henry carefully crossed the sea of ink on a small bridge of planks.**

"I'm gonna be sick", Miro said as he covered Eri's eyes.

**"Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful", breathed 'Alice's' seductive, silky voice over the speakers. "Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me", she ended, sounding scared.**

**Henry finally crossed the ink sea to the other side and waved towards Boris; a silent signal telling him that he'll be right back. The doors were opened for Henry as he was followed the machinery and mechanism-filled hallway towards a room where he could see through a large window that the 'Alice Angel' woman was electrocuting a Piper clone, who was strapped to an examination table of his own. 'Alice' cut off the torture to speak with Henry. Now he could see her closely. She looked like a humanoid version of the sinning angel herself, except her half-deformed face differed from it all.**

**She still had those demon horns, the halo, which was nearly melted into her head, and the majority of her body was black, including her hands and feet.**

"She looks like a zombie", Kota said.

**"Hmm. Now we come to the question", she began in that sickening, though smooth as honey voice of hers. It sounded almost demonic. "Do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?",**

**She giggled, then jabbed an angry finger at the Charlie clone, now called Piper.**

**"Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here...trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could've touched me! It could have pulled me back! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles?**

**It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming like...like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from it's inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug! The second time...well...it made me an Angel!", she said with raised arms. Her voice constantly changing, from frightened, to calm, to happy, to demonic, to even like two people talking at once.**

**"I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So...almost perfect", she exhaled with relief and pure happiness before speaking again.**

**"Yes, I will spare you. For now. Better yet, I'll let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first. Return to the lift, my little errand boy. We have work to do", she said with a 'grin'.**

**That being said, 'Alice' pushed a button, covering the window with steel walls, continuing her electrical torture on the Piper clone. Henry gulped as he made his way back to the elevator. It almost sound like Susie's voice in there. But no! NO! That couldn't be Susie in that body.**

**But then it hit him.**

**He remembered her stating that 'Alice' is like a part of her. As he crossed the sea of ink to rejoin Boris, his mind put the pieces together. Multiple Borises, each with it's insides cut out. 'Alice' must've committed all of this to give herself the perfect, beautiful appearance. Once Henry saw another cassette, he crossed over to play it**

**Another recording by Susie.**

**_"Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer._**

**_He even called me Alice._**

**_I liked it",_**

"Alright, now I'm scared", Nejire said in fear.

**This must be before they started dating. Henry shook his head, remembering when Joey cheated on her and she started dating him. If only Joey wasn't so barbaric. Finally exiting though the front door, 'Alice' gave him his first task.**

**"My machines are hungry! Gather me some spare parts", she ordered.**

**Then a mechanism near the door opened up to reveal a wrench. Attaching the pipe to his belt with a rope for later use, he grabbed the wrench and left to perform his first mission while Boris chose to take shelter in the elevator. "She wants me to perform some tasks for her", explained Henry. "You should probably stay in this elevator where it's safe. I don't think "Bendy" and any of those Searchers can get through metal", Henry said as he lightly tapped the metal bars.**

**Boris nodded with frightful agreement as he would prefer to be safe than help Henry. But he prayed for the best and hoped that the Ink Demon didn't find Henry and kill him during his little missions. Then 'Alice's' voice broke the ominous silence via the intercom.**

**"There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths. But there is one rule we all know and respect down here. Beware the Ink Demon. Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you. For if you see him, you better hide. If you don't, well, I enjoyed our date. Now, let us begin our work", she explained, almost teasingly.**

**"Have you met him? The Ink Demon? They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper. I wouldn't run so fast if I were you, you never know what will draw him in", 'Alice' said in a mischievous/scared tone.**

"Sure, take advice from the known murderer", Kirishima sarcastically said.

**Henry scattered across the building to Level K and found each wall gear boxes for those four required gears. Most were empty, but Henry wasn't going to give up. More of those Searchers formed out different places to try and kill him, but they were no match for Henry and his weapons. Henry gathered all four gears, keeping his steps as quiet as he could, hoping not to arouse attention from the "Bendy" monster.**

**From then on, Henry continued finding the gears until his first task was done. "Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me. And try not to die on the way back", 'Alice' ordered over the intercom. "You make it sound so easy to do", Henry sarcastically said as he left. He returned to the elevator with Boris and made it back to Level 9 to deliver the gears through the slot near the door.**

**"Have you seen them? The swollen ones! They're just stuffed full of extra thick ink! It makes me sick! And yet, it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together. If you're going to catch them, you're going to have to learn to move quietly. Come back to my door. I'll have something that you'll need", 'Alice' explained.**

**Next, Henry was given a large syringe for his next task in retrieving extra thick ink from the swollen Searchers. Then he went on to Level 11, find one swollen Searcher after another. Remembering that he needed to approach them quietly, he used the syringe to collect their ink one by one. Once he had enough, he returned to Alice's door with the ink-filled syringe. He crossed an ink pool to find a window.**

**From there, he caught a glimpse of an inky figure with a functional projector as head just walking creepily across the floor, while flashing a bright projection where ever it went. "What the Hell was that?", Henry asked himself, until he noticed another cassette by Wally Franks on the barrel next to him.**

**"I don't get it. Everyone's walking around here like grandma just died. Nothing, but angry faces everywhere. These people gotta lighten up. I mean, hello! You make cartoons. Your job is to make people laugh. I'm telling you.**

**If these people don't start cracking a smile every now and then, I'm outta here!",**

"Am I gonna say that every time?", Kirishima asked.

**Henry shook his head in aggravation. He was starting to think that he always ends his recordings with "I'm outta here!" every time. It's starting to get a little irritating. He collected the last bit of thick ink from a Butcher member called a Fisher, who looked like Barley.**

**"Once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all. She was perfect. No matter what Joey says", 'Alice' said over the intercom. Was she referring to herself or Susie, unless... they were the same? Back down the elevator he went and Henry put the syringe filled with the extra thick ink through the slot and was given the next task by 'Alice'.**

**"I'll make this simple. Look for the valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make me regret sparing you. I can always change my mind", 'Alice' angrily said.**

"He's done this before, no need to be so pushy", Ochako said.

**The next weapon she gave him was...a plunger**

**Although confused, Henry was more focused on this task at hand. Hopping onto the elevator with Boris once more, he searched for various valve panels in Level P. There was another "He Will Set Us Free" jotting on the wall along with one that said "I Don't Want to Work Here Anymore". He had to turn the small wheels until they had the same amount of ink and then collected the power cores.**

**It seemed like he made too much noise as he noticed web-like patterns ink spreading around on the walls, signaling the Ink Demon's approach. In direct response to that, Henry instinctively panicked and ran into a Little Miracle Station to hide until he was sure he was gone. Though it was slow, after "Bendy" went into the walls, his ink webbing fading, letting Henry leave. Afterwards, he returned to 'Alice's' door with the power cores.**

**"You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we? I've got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable", 'Alice' said with unfiltered glee.**

**Henry was given a new axe as his weapon which he used to chop down the planks blocking the door to another room just to see what was in there. A Searcher seemed to be waiting for him in there, but he immediately chopped it into bits with his axe.**

**Another cassette as he expected and it hit play to hear Grant Cohen's voice.**

**_"They say the real problem with Mr. Drew is that he never actually tells us little people anything. Oh, sure. According to him, there's always big stuff coming. Adventure and fame and the like. But I'm the guy, see, who has to make sure our budgets don't go all out of whack just because genius upstairs went out and got himself another idea._**

**_Speaking of which, and this is top secret, apparently Mr. Drew has another large project in mind now...and it ain't gonna be cheap",_**

**No one could argue with that, considering what they're seeing.**

**After that, Henry got to work, doing the same procedure.**

**Searching the building upstairs on Level K, axing each Bendy cutout he passed into pieces out by one. The trail lead him back to the Heavenly Toys section where there were many cutouts strewn about the room. "Oh, I forgot to mention, he hates that, I would hide if I were you", 'Alice' said with a chuckle on the intercom. Suddenly, "Bendy" made his presence known by coming out of the wall with his ink.**

"Yipe!", Koda said in fear of the beast appearing again.

**Taking shelter inside a Little Miracle Station, Henry waited and witness the towering form of the Ink Demon stagger across the wooden floors with unsteady legs like a zombie. "Bendy" was letting out hissing gasps that sounded like faint snarling. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was gone. By the time he was done with the final cutout, Alice over the speakers replied, "Ah, now that was fun!", she said.**

**Henry hurried his way down to 'Alice's' door, when he heard "Bendy" appear a few feet behind him and terrified, Henry ran for his life as the Ink Demon chased after him, having a bone to pick with him after chopping his cutouts to pieces. Henry quickly hid inside a Little Miracle Station and stayed quiet, until the Figure of Ink lost interest and disappeared, which he did. Relieved that he finally lost him, Henry made it back to 'Alice' and her door.**

**"The disgusting wretched have wandered my halls, have been left unchecked! They're trying to drag me back to the darkness! Don't let them take your Angel! Purge them one by one! Smash them into puddles! Kill them!", she screamed in fear/anger.**

**Henry was ambushed by the Butcher Gang and Searchers all at once and the brave Henry fought them off single-handedly with his pipe. They all exploded and dissolved into ink puddles.**

**Now all was quiet.**

**All was silent.**

**Everyone was tense at the sudden fight and the silence that followed.**

**"So quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you? I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces. But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend. Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special", 'Alice' said in a happy sounding voice.**

**She sent him what looked to be a tommy gun. Henry was confused, given the fact that he never operated a gun before. When he reached out to grab it, he felt like he was holding a piece of cardboard, so he tested it.**

**_BANG, BANG, BANG!_**

**Ok, so it wasn't a fake gun, though there was a question Henry had to ask, "If you don't mind me asking, who did this use to belong to?", he asked the door.**

"Kinda of a weird question to ask after all that", Present Mic said with a head tilt.

**There was silence, making Henry think that she wasn't gonna answer, so he went to the elevator. "It was...", 'Alice' started, making Henry stop and look back at the speakers. "It was something an old flame had and I kept it with me, so don't loose it, or else, also, it's rude to asked about previous loves on the first date", 'Alice' explained. This just gave more questions than answers, like if him thinking it was Susie and that the gun be,on he'd to Joey.**

**Henry shook his head at being played like that, but he pressed on to do what he was told. Entering the elevator with Boris, they both descended down to Level 14. The bottom level. Henry stepped out and saw that the structure he was standing on was surrounded by another sea of ink. Finding a dead cartoon body, he picked up it's heart and put it in his pocket. It was squishy, soggy, and had ink all over, but the job had to be done.**

**He stopped when he saw a familiar flickering bright light from one of the entrances.**

**"Shhhh...there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness", 'Alice' warned over the intercom. "You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want any trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need",**

The hulking figure was tall and intimidating, scaring many.

**As Henry quietly tip-toed towards the steps, he saw the same projector-headed ink figure from before, pacing eerily from entrance to entrance, flashing his projections everywhere within his viewpoint. Henry had to be smart about this if he wanted to get out of here alive. Seeing another cassette, he quickly grabbed it and walked away with it and hid behind the corner.**

**Pressing play, he heard Norman's voice again.**

**_"Now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this...company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble._**

**_Well, trouble or not, I sees everything._**

**_They don't even know when I'm watching._**

**_Even when I'm right behind 'em",_**

"Does that mean he's right behind him?", Best Jeanist asked.

**Henry's eyes widened with realization. Could that monster really be Norman Polk? It has to be. Who else knows how to work the camera?**

**Carefully going through the maze of ink-flooded hallways and minding his surroundings, he collected four more of the ink hearts and snuck behind the Projectionist and shot him a few times in the back. It then collapsed on the ground, presumably dead. It was almost too easy. But then, he found an idea.**

**Turning a corner through the ink, he bashed some boards with his pipe until he found a pipe valve, which he turned. Exhaling from all that pressure, he climbed back up the steps and returned to the elevator to return to 'Alice'.**

**"Tell me, were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait!", she ordered in anger.**

**Henry was back at 'Alice's' door in no time and placed the hearts into the slot and wiped his hands on his jacket. The fact that he had to carry still fresh hearts disgusted him, but he'll have to bear with it in order to really leave.**

**"It seems we've reached the end of my to-do list, my little errand boy. I hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home", Alice said.**

"Finally", Ochako and Inko said in relief.

**But Henry wanted to see something first before he could leave. Reminding Boris that he'll be just a moment, Henry climbed the staircases until he found the secret room which was flooded to the brim with ink earlier, but it wasn't anymore since Henry turned the valve on Level 14. Descending down those stairs, he found another cassette**

**What was this one doing down here? He wondered if this still worked, even after being drowned in ink. Thankfully, it did. He pressed play and heard his own voice.**

**_"Only two weeks into this company and already it's gotten interesting. Joey is a man of ideas and only ideas. When I agreed to start this whole thing with him, I thought there would be a little more give and take. Instead, I give and he takes. I haven't seen Linda for days now. Still, someone has to make this happen._**

**_When in doubt, just keep drawing, Henry._**

**_On the plus side, I've got a new character I think people are going to love",_**

Many were shocked to hear a younger version of Deku on the recording.

**Henry was quite surprised as he remembered making this recording in the past. He was recently hired to sketch cartoons for the studio that day and he started seeing the tyrant part in Joey.**

**The working hours at Joey Drew Studios have been painfully long, that Henry never had any time to spend with Linda. Soon, Henry was back in the elevator with Boris. They both shared a hug as the elevator began it's ascend. Henry breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that he'll finally be out of here and away from this damned studio. Maybe he could bring Boris along with him.**

**But what will he tell Linda? It'll take some getting used to. But at least he'll be away from this haunted place and never see it again.**

**"Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?", asked 'Alice' over the speakers, making the two look up. "I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are waiting", she said, until she began slightly sobbing, Boris and Henry looking at each other.**

**The sound of her giggles was heard next, which then turned into maniacal laughter, putting both Henry and Boris on edge. And then, all of the sudden, before the elevator could go any further to allow Henry to reach his way out, the elevator began to plummet in rapid speed, with the outside creating sparks as it fell fast. Henry and Boris started to float as the rapid descend was effecting their gravity. Boris was shielding his eyes with fear and shivered while Henry held him close with comfort.**

**_SCREEEEECH!_**

A few reeled back in shock at the elevator going down at a rapid speed.

**Alice then roared over the intercom with her voice laced with venom and fury, "Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No, Henry! I know who you are!**

**And I know why you're here!**

**And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen and I want it! I need it! I need it's insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand?! Don't you get it?! Give him to me!", she yelled in the speakers. Henry was angered as he went over to hold Boris protectively, "Not a chance you deformed bitch!", he yelled.**

"You tell her Izuku!", Kirishima shouted with a fist bump.

**'Alice' scoffed indignantly, "Fine then, I'll take him! Once...you're...DEAD!",**

**The elevator came to an abrupt halt, bringing it's current riders smack down to it's floor, knocking them unconscious.**

_**CRASH!**_

**Everything was dark now.**

**Dark and cold.**

**The next thing Henry knew, he was in a hallway somewhere in the studio. His vision was blurry at first and he slowly opened his eyes to see Boris trying to jostle him awake. But Henry could see a few inches behind Boris, the silhouetted form of 'Alice' slowly approaching in a seductive, hip-swinging waltz, just inching nearer and nearer. Henry wanted to say or scream something to warn Boris, but he didn't have the strength.**

**He shut his eyes again, but when he opened them again, the last thing he saw was Boris being yanked away from him into the darkness.**

**"Bor...is...",**

"Oh dear God, please tell us he's ok!", Mountain Lady shouted at the screen, worried for the wolf like everyone.

**Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders**

**"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see",**

**Once Henry was brought back to consciousness, the last thing he could remember was the elevator crashing, Boris trying to bring him around and then that inky bitch, "Alice" kidnapping the poor floppy snoot. Henry noticed the sparkling, destroyed remains of the elevator after it had crash-landed on Level S, the level that he was currently standing on. Looks like he won't be using that again any time soon. But then he remembered Boris and that he was in terrible danger.**

**Boris stood by his side and even helped him out.**

**If he's gonna escape this wretched Hellhole of what was once a most promising animation studio, he was not gonna leave without him.**

"Hell yeah, never leave a man behind!", Kirishima yelled.

**Henry maneuvered down the long corridor ahead of him and didn't stop until he was met with a sign on the wall that read, "Level S - Accounting & Finance", which meant that he was undoubtably at the section of the studio where its finances are overlooked. He could also take notice of the walls of dark brown earthy mass in the foundations.**

**Dirt, he speculated in his head.**

**He must be deep below the earth's surface.**

"How far down is that place?", Cementos asked.

**What kind of studio has this many floors so deep underground? Henry took the direction on the right to see if he can find anything in Grant's office. Once he found the management office, he opened it up, only to silently gasp in shock.**

**There was a huge amount of frantic writing all over the walls and the floor in ink, the words written over each other in various sizes. Small words like "taxes" or "time is money" or a small code of numeral characters.**

**Either Grant was schizophrenic or the notion that Joey's negligence of the studio's financial struggle was so overwhelming to him, that he just got crazy and stressed out in such a way that he just wrote all this down everywhere to remind himself of the main goal. Henry found a cassette on the desk. Maybe that could give him a clue as to what happened. But when he pressed the button, all he could hear was a series of loud, frightening yelling and indiscernible sentences, followed by a shattering noise.**

**Lifting an eyebrow as he listened more closely, he couldn't make out who this person was and it sounded as if they were being attacked by someone or something. But as the tape's timeframe progressed and neared the end, the person's anguished cries were replaced by the familiar low groaning before the tape finally turned off.**

**"What happened to you Grant?", Henry softly whispered to himself in disbelief as this tape baffled him greatly. Could this be someone getting possessed by ink and turning into a Searcher? Henry wasn't sure, but wasn't going to listen to that again. Everything was already giving him goosebumps. Exiting the office, he turned to where the sign was and took the other direction towards Archives J - L and the R&D Access that brought him towards a metal door that strongly resembled those doors from a submarine.**

**But there was no handle to open it with.**

"Oh come on, again?", Sero asked, tired of all the blocks that were in place.

**"Definitely something missing here", Henry muttered before going back to search Grant's office again to find a small valve handle and brought straight back to put it back in place. With a small hope that nothing creepy would be behind this new door, he was proven deadly wrong the minute he opened it.**

**Lights turned on to reveal that there appeared to be a small circular stage of some sort with a group of humanoid ink statues crowded in front of a Bendy statue in poses that made it look like they were worshipping it. The banner above them said the same jotting from before, "He Will Set Us Free".**

**This brought a chill up Henry's spine. If that wasn't creepy enough, he prayed that those ink mannequins wouldn't turn their heads at any point to look him in the eye. That would be worse.**

"Defiantly", everyone agreed.

**But remembering that Boris's life was at stake, he had to get back on track. Circling around the unnerving scene before him, he entered a small library section of the room that went in a circle as well, but he found his way into the middle that had a desk and a table in the center with another cassette sitting there. Henry played it, hoping there would be some decent information in this one.**

**It was another one from Susie Campbell.**

**_"They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around, saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell. Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth-talker thinks he can double-cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh, he's got another thing coming._**

**_Alice, ooh, she doesn't like liars",_**

"I'm loosing my mind!", Nejire shouted in fear.

**Now in this one, she sounded rather suspicious that Joey hasn't been faithful to her about her role as Alice Angel. This could have something to do with Susie being replaced with Allison. But that doesn't matter at the moment. He circled around the archives until he found a door that said "Private" with five unlit light bulbs above it.**

**Henry pushed onto the door to enter the next room, but it wouldn't budge. Maybe it was bolted shut on the other side or maybe there was a secret way to open it.**

**It was a door to somewhere private. Surely they weren't going to just leave a switch or something out for someone to just randomly push. There had to be some secret code hiding somewhere in the archives. He just had to search for it. After some scrounging, there was a random book sticking out from the shelf.**

**Now this may sound far-fetched, but Henry saw this in a movie once where a person had to take out a book out in order to open up a secret passageway. Perhaps this would be the other way around. Henry tried the opposite and pushed the book in place. Sure enough, one of the light bulbs lit up.**

**"So that's how it works", he mentioned with an understood nod, movie knowledge that wasn't phony.**

"Like those horror movies", Kaminari said.

**Henry searched the joint for more books to push in. However, after he pushed two more books in, without warning, everything seemed to start shaking.**

**Henry's vision was distorted and he could swear he could hear a high-pitched bloodcurdling scream of mortal terror, bombarding against his eardrums. The vault doors opened and closed on their own accord and the chandelier swung around. Just as suddenly as this began, it ended finally and everything was back to normal. Henry had fallen to the floor when this uncanny disruption happened out of nowhere and he returned to his feet, taking a moment to catch his breath.**

"The Hell was that?!", Katsuki shouted.

**What the Hell just happened? Was he just hallucinating? He sure has spent too much time in this studio and he was starting to suffer from hallucinatory visions. Henry recollected his thoughts and returned to the stage to find only the Bendy statue there, which left him stunned.**

**Where did the ink statues go?**

**How could they just disappear like that so fast and not make noise? He shrugged this off and pushed the last two books in and he was finally able to open the "Private" door. He walked in to find himself standing in some kind of underground mine, much to his bewilderment. There was a seemingly-bottomless dark pit down below, which looked like a long way down, and some cages hanging on chains.**

"There is no way that's natural", Aizawa said.

**Everything about this raised some questions in Henry's mind. How does an animation studio have a mine built below it or was the studio built above it? Was this where they got all the ink from? Was the ink actually oil?**

**Either way, he didn't have time to ponder this unexplainable discovery so he pressed on, walking across the wooden walkway toward a mechanism that operated a cart on a cable to move from one side to the other. But Henry noticed that it had a gear missing.**

**"I can get across here if I could find a way to fix this", he said, wanting to get to Boris as soon as possible.**

**Behind him, there was a strange-looking machine with the word "Gent" on it.**

**Although curious, he ignored it and skedaddled down a hallway that ended at a large, wide pipe as it looked like. Pulling the lever on the wall next to him, the giant cylinder slowly raised to reveal a mess of bubbling ink inside. Henry turned the ink valve, wondering what would happen next. Henry yelped when a swollen Searcher emerged from the ink with it's back turned to him.**

**As Henry stepped forward, the swollen Searcher turned to him with it's inky face, stopping Henry in his tracks. For what seemed like hours, man and ink stared at one another with an unmoving gaze, one of fear, the other confusion. "Um", Henry started as he took a cautionary step forward, "I need that swollen ink on your back. I can get if you want to attack me, but please, I mean no harm", Henry said with calming hand motions.**

**The Searcher did nothing, until it reached behind itself, pulling the chunk off, then handed it to Henry.**

**"Good... luck...", with that, it went back into the ink.**

"They're really warming up to him aren't they?", All Might said.

**Henry thought maybe he could put this thick ink somewhere. He returned to the Gent machine and placed it inside, then turned the handle before watching it whir and vibrate. Then it suddenly spit out a gear on the floor.**

**It amazed Henry greatly.**

**Did they actually figure out a way to make objects out of ink? How was this even possible? The law of science and physics were breaking, though he was sure the entire studio already broke them when they made the Ink Machine.**

"WHAT, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!", Mei shouted in shock.

**Now with the mechanism repaired, he activated it and the cart slowly strolled over to Henry's side and he cautiously stepped inside of it before it started to carry him over to the other side. But suddenly, the cart immediately halted and violently shook mid-way, catching Henry off-guard and making him think the mechanism was jammed and the cables could snap at any moment, sending him plummeting into the deep, dark chasm to his death. But Henry held on tight and hoped desperately that he would get across safely. Finally, the cart reached the other side and Henry hopped out to exhale a sigh out of relief.**

**Approaching the door before him, he entered a long and narrow hallway and while he made his way through it about a few steps forward, he began to have another surreal hallucination in which he could see himself surrounded by thousands of inky hands coming out of the walls, reaching out to grab him and he could hear the backwards whispers like they were attempting to persuade him into their grasps.**

**The hallway itself was beginning to contort eerily as if it were coming alive while Henry himself clamped his hands over his ears to block out the haunting voices around him, but, thankfully, it was gone now and the vision was over.**

**He finally made it to the other end of the hallway to find a flight of stairs only went upward. As Henry ascended up the steps, he could hear "Alice's" voice calling out to him.**

**"I see you there, my little errand boy", she announced tauntingly, emitting her evil cackle, which succeeded in making Henry loath that ink-covered bitch for betraying him and stealing his friend. "Your angel is always watching. What is it that keeps you going? Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom? Or perhaps you're just looking for a little, friendly wolf. Better hurry, errand boy. Boris is having trouble staying in one piece",**

**Everyone growled in anger at the crazy woman hurting Boris.**

**"Hey, Miss 'Angle', if you can hear me, get this! If there is so much a scratch on Boris' head, I'm gonna rip that Halo right out of you skull, AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!", Henry yelled in anger. He was given no response, knowing that he effectively scared the psychotic woman to silence.**

Everyone was surprised to see their mostly shy classmate get angry, but agreed with his threat fully.

**That was just the motivation Henry needed to keep going. He wasn't going to rest, he wasn't going to slow down, he wasn't going to leave unless he saved Boris from that lying bitch of an 'Angel'. He made it to the top to enter a room with a catwalk above the next doorway. As soon as he entered, an inky humanoid trudged across the catwalk.**

**It must be one of those ink mannequins, but perhaps they weren't mannequins at all.**

**The inky person sounded like he was whimpering with fear or sobbing as he looked around. "He's gonna find me", the ink humanoid whimpered, looking around as if he was being followed. "He always finds me. Oh, no! I just wanna go home! When do we go home? When do we go home?", he asked in fear.**

**After the ink person disappeared down the catwalk out of sight, Henry could feel great sympathy for him as he sounded like he was a lost victim who needed help or guidance. But when he entered through the doorway, there were many more of those ink people, all staring directly at Henry with saddened, glowing eyes. There were even some in dark cells to the sides of the room. The eyes reminded him of when he saw Jack's entire face from the upper levels.**

Everyone shook in fear at the people suffer ending.

**"W-W-Who are you people?", Henry hesitantly asked, stuttering his words out like a record player. One of them walked forward, "We used to work here in this very studio", they answered with a choked-up voice. "Drawing cartoons, until we had to set up that damn machine! It has cursed us ever since that nightmarish device was brought here!", it practically shouted.**

**"The ink transformed us, trapped us here inside these walls, never once letting us leave", another one in a cell mentioned. This one had their face on their knees, there were small sobbing coming from his mouth, he was incredibly sad.**

**"The Ink Demon has already found the majority of us. We could barely find our way out of this place", another ink person finished. This one was beside the first who talked, all of their eyes and body poster showing sorrow and grief.**

**"You have to help us", one begged pleadingly as he came face-to-face with Henry, who was speechless seeing them all.**

"Of course he'll help", Ochako said happily.

**"I...I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but I don't know how", Henry told them honestly.**

**"Please. We just want to be free as much as you do!", cried another ink victim, throwing herself onto her knees. "You're our only hope", she added.**

**Henry looked at all of them who had stopped what they were doing and stared right at him. Good God, how many have been put into the horrible plan Joey has? What was he hoping to accomplish with turning innocent people into random beasts and making them suffer for decades? He couldn't think about that now, he had a new mission, one he hopes to do after saving Boris.**

**"Okay", Henry finally said, "I will try. I just need to find my friend first, because that angel bitch has him. After I free him and end her, I will try to see if there's a way to turn you all back to normal. It won't be easy, but I'll try my best. I promise", Henry said while crossing his heart and raising his hand.**

**"Thank you", most of them thanked him gratefully, the rest coming over to hug or pat him in the back for reassurance.**

**"Try to go through there", an ink person pointed to an uncovered air vent opening in the far wall ahead where a jotting above it read "No Angels" and yet another "He Will Set Us Free". The latter of which indicated that there must be thousands of those around. But if there was a way to set them all free from this dastardly disposition, he will find it if it kills him.**

**"Will the rest of you be ok?", Henry asked, having seen one of them run away, "We should for a while longer, so please hurry", an ink woman said. Henry nodded, and went over to the vent.**

"Good work Midoriya", All Might encouraged.

**Armed with a flashlight, he crawled inside and looked back to see the Lost Ones waving goodbye and sending him their silent fair-wells. Henry crawled a bee-line through the vent until he could see through the open slats up in front a Bendy cutout sitting ever so innocently by an animator's desk. But once he got close enough to see through it, "Bendy" suddenly popped out of nowhere and abruptly slammed his head against the cover, making Henry jump back slightly with a startled yell. However, the Ink Demon seemed to put a finger to his mouth and let out a whistling sound like he was shushing him before walking away to the left.**

The confused everyone, thinking that he was out for blood, not scaring him.

**Henry was left speechless and unsure of what to make of this strange behavior.**

**First this demonic abomination chased after him to kill him, hunted him down and now it seemed like he was trying to help him out. Despite his better judgement, Henry crawled in the direction of the vents to follow "Bendy", mentally praying that this wouldn't evidently lure him into the monster's clutches. Henry followed the sound of footsteps above, which could be the Figure of Ink directing him in the intended path he needed to go.**

**But he soon found that it was the sound of banging and looking through one of the open vents, he could see a Lost One inside a small room, banging it's head on the wall repeatedly. From his perspective, it appears this Lost One is at the edge of his limits and it possibly starting to crack from being in this hellhole for so damn long. Henry swallowed his spit and crawled through the vents until he could hear the banging fade away and he stumbled upon a larger room with an even bigger Bendy statue, but "Bendy" was nowhere to be found.**

**Maybe he was trying to help him out. Maybe he wasn't so dangerous after all, but that's just Henry overthinking things. Ahead where he stood, the message on the wall now said "Come Up And See Me" with an arrow pointing up the stairs.**

**Henry disregarded the Bendy cutout next the Little Miracle Station to climb the flight of steps, past the "Almost There" phrase halfway up and finally reached the top where there was a massive Bendy head with an open mouth that acted as an entrance to a room full of boards covered with papers and concept sketches of Bendy-themed amusement park locations and attractions.**

**This must've been where they were designing the blueprints for the Bendy-Land amusement park. Henry could remember that the park was announced and ready to begin construction. Though, do to numerous unknown reasons, the park was never built, what with financial issues. The biggest struggle was how the lead designer of it had gone missing halfway in production.**

**On the table in the center was the scale model of the amusement park along with a cassette, which Henry played.**

_**"For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination. Colossal wonders such as the world has ever seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. But right in front of everyone, high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child! You may be paying me, Mr. Drew, but you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive!**_

_**But before you go taking any bows, Mr. Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me and to me alone",**_

"Is it wrong to say I'd wish to see that?", Mina asked.

**That had been the voice of Bertrum Piedmont, the world-renowned amusement park designer who helped build Bendy-Land. Henry never met him in person, but back in the day, his skill and imagination made him a big name in amusement parks. In fact, he was the one in charge of Bendy-Land, until he just vanished, probably because of Joey. Anyway, Henry flipped the switch inside of the room and descended back down the steps to see the closed metal door to Storage 9 was now opened.**

**He stepped in and lights flickered on to reveal the actual Bendy-Land welcoming sign. But the word "hell" was written over "Land" so that it now read "Bendy-Hell". There was a lone Lost One perched on a cage below the sign who gave him a downtrodden stare.**

**"Don't worry. You'll be free soon", Henry assured him before entering the indoor prototype of the actual amusement park where there were carnival mini-games like Bull's Eye Bonanza and Bottle Wallop. There was also a strength-testing mini-game where you slam down a huge mallet to ring the bell. Then he appeared before the Haunted House ride.**

**"This Haunted House seems like the way to go, but it's going to need some power", Henry said to himself, scratching his head. "Hang in there, Boris. I'm coming", he said in a determined voice.**

Everyone smiled, getting excited for his determination.

**He wasn't going to give up on him now and not ever.**

**So there was the control panel on the right of the Haunted House which was the power station sitting below an Alice Angel head. There were four switches along with a lever. But they needed power in order to operate. Henry followed cable to Lever 1 over to the closed door next to the mini-games, which were now open and running.**

**There was a cassette in the middle of the main two with another audio log from Wally.**

**_"These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after them! They kept locking themselves out of their own back room. So I says to 'em, "Look, guys!", I says. "You're smart, right? Here's an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya' win? It'll be fun for you guys and it saves me a trip down here every day". They went for it like a dog to pot roast._**

**_I tell ya', if these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here!",_**

This got a good laugh out of a few, the tough teen not that smart.

**"How many recordings have you made Wally?", Henry asked out loud as the tape ended. In every level, he always seems to find a recording from the goofy janitor, making Henry wonder about his fate.**

**Henry decided to give the mini-games a whirl just for the heck of it as a wave of nostalgia came over him again. He remembered playing these kind of games as a kid when his parents took him to the carnival. He started with the Bull's Eye Bonanza first and the idea of the game was to shoot the targets that don't have X's on them. It didn't take long, but he won.**

**Bottle Wallop was next and all he had to do was knock the three stacks of milk bottles with the balls. He had only three, so he had three tries to knock all three stacks down with each ball. Henry was like a pro at it as he easily won this game as well. Then he went to try the strength-testing game. Mustering up enough strength despite being a bit too old for these kind of mini-games, he lifted the mallet up and smacked it down with enough blunt force to make the bell let out a "ding!".**

"Funny how that was to show who's strongest decades ago", Present Mic said, a few agreeing.

**"Tell me, are you having fun? I'm sure Boris doesn't mind waiting for his little rescue party", teased "Alice" over the intercom, which snapped Henry out of his fun-induced revery to get him focused. He entered the first room full of creepy Bendy costumes and flipped the lever.**

**"That's one", he proclaimed and went to turn the Lever 1. Next up was the Lever 2 which lead Henry to the Research and Design room that had a huge Bendy arm hanging from the ceiling as well as an ink waterfall. Below the balcony, Henry quietly gasped when he saw the Butcher Gang formed around a metal barrel with fire like they were trying to keep warm. They were easy to kill last time, but Henry realized he had nothing on him to fight back with.**

**"Looks like I got some company up ahead. Without some kind of weapon, I don't stand a change", theorized Henry with a whisper. "There's gotta be a way around them", he said, hoping to find a way.**

"How'd they start a fire so deep underground?", Endeavor asked.

**That's when he pointed his attention to an empty Bacon Soup can and gently pushed it off the balcony, causing it to fall and land nosily on the bottom level. The Butcher Gang all headed in the direction where they heard the loud clatter breaking the silence and stopped to look around for a brief moment before heading back to the warmth of their fire.**

**This gives Henry an idea.**

**Collecting some more empty cans, he silently tip-toed down to the lower level and snuck around the ugly threesome before tossing a can into a far corner before seizing the moment once the Butcher Gang was distracted.**

**Henry entered a new room with cartoon duck heads and animatronic Bendys. After he pulled the switch, he played the cassette and listened to the voice of a middle-aged woman with a thick Southern drawl named Lacie Benton.**

**_"The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha' morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still, I'm not complainin'. I get the most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner._**

**_Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance._**

**_All it does now is give me the creeps._**

**_I swear, when my back's turned, that thing's movin'",_**

Mei was giddy hearing herself with a different voice, but was more curious about the machine she was making.

**Henry cautiously stepped past the crying Lost One in the cell and back out into the open to distract the Butcher Gang again before going to flip the next switch and returning to flip Lever 2. Now he followed the third cable over to the Attractions Storage. Inside, there were roller coaster carts and a dead Striker clone. Then Henry was inside what looked to be the inside of a circus tent with a huge Octopus ride that was unactivated. In front of the ride was a cassette conveniently placed on a desk.**

**Henry played it to hear Bertrum's voice again.**

_**"The biggest park ever built. A centerfold of attractions. Each one more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then, oh, Mr. Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece. My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory!**_

_**You may think I've gone, but I'm still here!",**_

**Suddenly, all the lights turned on and the Octopus ride sprang to life. The rotating carts lifting up and the doors on the ride opening up to reveal a giant humanoid head inside leaned to the right with a mustache, mouth agape with ink drooling out of it and staring, blank eyes as it he were in a trance.**

"He's fighting a carnival ride?!", Inko screamed in fear.

**Henry gasped to see that the self-running amusement park ride that was spinning it's carts around and around rapidly was actually Bertrum Piedmont. Henry jumped back when Bertrum slammed the one of his "arms" onto the desk, breaking it apart and revealing an axe inside.**

**Henry quickly grabbed it before he was suddenly caught by the spinning carts and was thrown across the room and landing onto the floor painfully.**

_**SLAM!**_

**With a grunt, Henry got up, though a bit sore and in pain, but that didn't stop him from thinking of a plan.**

**When he saw Bertrum slam his arms down to the floor, giving Henry enough to slice the bolts off with his axe. As a result, the arm broke off, spurting ink and steam. Off went the other three arms with the assistance of his trusty axe and the Bertrum monster struggled to breath the shutter slowly closed that revealed his face. Henry gave a sympathetic wave to the man, who stared at Henry in shock as the doors were now closed.**

**It was to think that Bertrum had to become the one thing he loved building so much, but in hindsight, Henry wondered how this even happened to him. Henry succeed in the throwing the third switch and it was onto the fourth and final switch.**

**"That makes three, one to go", he mentioned out loud.**

**The last cable brought him to the Maintenance room. On the walls inside read "Choo Choo", so that when Henry made his way in further, there was the Ride the Buddy Boris Railway poster, so there had to be a train. Henry was met with a flight of steps leading to a sea of ink, but before he could take a step down, he caught a glimpse of a familiar flickering light.**

"Uh oh", Kota said in fear.

**Oh, no. It can't be. Henry's face grew pale and chill ran up his spine when he saw the Projectionist march through the ink and out of view. Henry was certain that he killed him on Level 14 during "Alice"'s errands. But then again, he only shot him in the back with an ink gun and he only collapsed on the ground. So perhaps he was just knocked unconscious or maybe the ink revived him somehow.**

**Remembering that he could see and not hear, Henry waded through the ink pool and hid behind one of the two trains to activate a lever on the wall.**

**Unfortunately, this seemed to get the Protectionist's attention, making him aware of Henry's presence, forcing him to retreat back up the steps and into a Little Miracle Station and wait until the ugly creature returned to ink pool below. Henry planned to walk slowly behind him this time with caution, just so to not arouse his suspicion in any way. Then he went upstairs to locate the final switch. But when he flipped it, the lights turned off briefly before turning back on.**

**Henry looked around for the Projectionist, but he wasn't there. Henry shrugged and thought maybe he disappeared and went down to return to the power station. But once he reached the steps, his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a screech-like roar along with the flickering film reel light flashing on him, causing Henry to run.**

**Maybe the Projectionist was just hiding and waiting for the moment to give chase and strike. Henry returned to the Little Miracle Station and peeked out to see the Projectionist peering it's projector head inside and reaching a hand out with the intent to kill Henry.**

**The former animator gulped and awaited the inevitable before a web-like ink pattern appeared on the wall and Henry's vision distorted once again. The Projectionist jumped and stared to the left, roaring in anger and that's when "Bendy" appeared before him and delivered a knuckle-sandwich to his face. The Projectionist was brave enough the punch the Ink Demon in the face back, only for "Bendy" to punch back. Henry watched gobsmacked as the two monsters delivered blows before "Bendy" got more angry and lifted the Projectionist up by his neck.**

**"Bendy" then ripped his projector head off, cutting off his roaring scream of agony and tossing it away at the Little Miracle Station.**

Eri and Kota were shielded from the haunting sight, but everyone was disgusted by the sight.

**"Bendy" peered at Henry inside of the station and the latter waited for the monster to attack, but for some reason, he didn't. "Bendy" grabbed the Projectionist's decapitated corpse and dragged his trophy away before disappearing. When it was safe to come out now, Henry saw the Projectionist's bleeding head on the floor and the huge ink mark leading to the wall where "Bendy" disappeared through next to the busted-open door. Well, it was undoubtedly apparent that those two were not on the same side. Henry figured that "Bendy" must've saved his life.**

**Henry saw that there was a cassette down there and went to play it to hear Joey's voice.**

_**"I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated and, above all, who you really are. Okay, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word 'dreaming' in every message!**_

_**Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop!**_

_**Hmm, what? It's still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!",**_

All Might glared again at the voice, his true colors showing.

**Henry glared with anger, filled with so much rage that he knocked that cassette into the ink in frustration. Joey forced him to record that stupid cassette for him while he, in all his prideful arrogance, went on his little spiel about dreaming to manipulate his employees into thinking he was a cheerful and good-natured guy when in actuality, he was a cold-hearted asshole who only cared about fame, fortune and, if anything, the need to even cheat death itself to say alive and powerful.**

**Why did that jackass even write that stupid letter to bring him to this damn studio and make him go through this hell? Breathing a sigh, Henry got back on track.**

**With all four switched flipped, Henry threw the lever and on the Haunted House ride came. Disregarding the "Turn Back" jotting, he hopped in the cart while an evil laugh played on the speaker. "Alice" spoke over the intercom as Henry rode the scary ride, unfazed by the animatronic ghosts and skeletons designed to jumpscare the ride's passengers.**

"Weak", a few said.

**"And now, the ride truly begins, Henry", she said, giggling. "Come in and pretend it's all just a bad dream. It's a funny thing how so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control at the studio.**

**Either you were in someone's pocket or you were putting someone into yours. I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that.**

**Henry, why are you here? We're all dying to find out. Did you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? Because if that's the case, hang on tight. I've got a surprise", "Alice said with a excited tone.**

**The ride brought Henry into the interior of a classical haunted house setting complete with boarded up windows, wallpaper aging from their walls, portraits of scary-looking people, a pipe organ and everything to set up a real vintage Victorian Era haunted house. The cart went into a circle before entering a dark tunnel, but suddenly it stopped and was then grabbed by giant hands.**

**Henry gasped with pure horror at seeing a twisted, muscular, malformed Boris with mechanical parts stuck on him, a gaping incision on his chest and X's for eyes.**

Everyone gasped at seeing what happened to the friendly wolf, all sad for him.

**"BORIS! No, no! What has she done to you?!", screamed Henry helplessly before the "Boris" monster picked up the cart Henry was with superhuman strength and tossing both him and the cart meters away from him and knocking Henry to the floor in the process. He couldn't believe it. All his efforts, all he went through to come save his best pal and he was too late. "Alice" already had her way with him and now all Boris could do was attack him.**

**"Alice" cackled her evil laugh in triumph over the speakers to taunt Henry again.**

**"Meet the new and improved Boris!", she hollered, "I took what I wanted and in return, I gave him so much more! And this time, there's no Ink Demon, no escape. Boris, tear him apart! Leave nothing! KILL HIM!", she shouted.**

**Henry had no choice but to battle his best friend who was now a monstrous shell of his former self. "Boris" charged Henry, performed a Hulk-style slam attack, threw carts at him, anything to try and kill Henry. But Henry, acting fast, picked up some thick ink that "Boris" left behind and used it to make a pipe from the Gent machine. It was tough, but Henry reluctantly fought back against the "Boris" monster until it finally collapsed onto the ground, much to "Alice"'s despair and anger.**

**"NO! NO! NO! NO!", she roared with fury, "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST DIE?!", she shouted.**

**Henry heard nothing as he stood over the dead "Boris" with tears threatening to leak from his face at seeing the work "Alice" did to him. He was too late to save the poor wolf and here was, mutilated, transformed and now dead before turning into a puddle of ink.**

**A scream of rage interrupted the silence, making Henry jerk around to see "Alice" charging at him, ready to finish him off herself. Henry stood his ground and raised his fists to beat the living shit out of that slimy bitch for doing this to poor Boris. When she was in range, Henry punched her hard with a strong right hook, knocking her to the ground. "YOU SLIMY BITCH!", Henry shouted in anger as tears streamed from his eyes.**

"YEAH, BEAT HER ASS!", Katsuki yelled.

**Bending down, Henry grabbed her by her throat, "L-let me go!", "Alice" wheezed out as she clawed at his arm. "I told you what would happen, and now I'm gonna make you pay!", Henry yelled as he used his other hand to grab the Halo in her head. With a grunt and her screaming, ripped the Halo right out, ink spraying everywhere.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", "Alice" screamed in pain as Henry let go and then whacked her with the Halo, which broke further. "That was for Boris you psycho!", Henry yelled as "Alice" got up with a darker, more angered face. But before "Alice" could attack, someone impaled her from behind with a blade-like sword, stopping her just before Henry. "Alice" gasped rigidly as her life suddenly faded from her eyes and she fell dead on the floor.**

A few jumped seeing the sudden death, but also what Izuku did to that psycho.

**Henry looked to see who killed the angel and his eyes widened to see another version of Alice holding the sword and standing next to Boris who now had a mechanical arm and was holding a pipe weapon of his own and sporting a determined expression on his face. This version of Alice Angel was different from the evil, half-deformed one.**

**This one's face was perfectly normal and basically more beautiful than the last one. Henry finally broke the silence between the three of them.**

"They kinda look like Fortnight characters", Kaminari said.

**Chapter 5: The Last Reel**

**Long story short, after Henry was found by those two new characters when they killed that psychotic angel imposter that took his friend, Boris, away, they took one look at him and decided that he couldn't be trusted.**

**So here he was now, locked up in some kind of makeshift cell in their secret hideout away from the Ink Bendy. That Boris clone with the metal arm was known as "Tom" for some reason and he didn't trust Henry one bit and will always throw angry glares and hateful gestures in his direction, but that didn't matter to Henry at all. And that pretty Alice Angel girl is obviously known as "Alice", to no surprise at all. Henry speculated that she must be Allison Pendle, the second voice actress for Alice Angel.**

**But that was just a theory of his anyway.**

"Fairly solid for now", Shouto said.

**Henry has been spending his moments of confinement doodling and recording some messages in a cassette, but eventually, Tom had to confiscate it. So now Henry spends his days doodling, thinking back to Linda, wondering if she was starting to miss him and hoping she hadn't given birth yet without him. He's been doodling on paper lately, trying to pass the time as best he could.**

**Henry was suddenly awakened from his doze when he overheard Allison humming a familiar tune to herself. Getting up from the army bed, he stepped over to the opening in the boarded-up entrance to his cell, eyeing Alice as she wrote on the wall in, you guessed it, ink.**

**"I know that song", he wondered out loud.**

**"Everyone knows that song", Alice replied, turning her head, "Who are you? Why are you here?", she asked in a frustrated tone. She was not in the mood for more troubles from the Searchers, Sammy, Lost Ones, that "Alice" clone, and Ink Bendy. Henry could get that, from what he's seen, they've been here longer than he has, somewhat unaffected by the troubles here, yet.**

**"I was invited by an old friend and now I can't leave", answered Henry in his usually collective demeanor. Even if he was incredibly pissed, he had to keep calm if he was gonna leave this nightmare in one piece. He needed help, he realized that, but it was hard since his other help, Boris, died.**

The pros nodded, it was good to keep a cool head no matter what situation.

**"Then you know more than we do", he remarked, "One minute, we don't even exist. Just...thoughts. And then the next minute, this place", she said, gesturing to the world around them both.**

**"Are you gonna let me out of here?", Henry asked her, while knowing in hindsight that she probably wasn't going to. "Down here, strangers aren't good things", Alice explained firmly. "How can we trust you? We don't even know what you are", she said with a authoritative tone. Henry could understand, him being the only one in the entire studio not made of or covered in ink.**

**"My name is Henry, I used to work here", Henry said with a calm tone, "What's your name?", he asked. Even if she did look like Alice Angel, he didn't know if she had a different name or a nickname.**

**"I...I honesty don't know my real name, so they call me Alice. But I'm no angel", Alice said with self-doubt about herself. "You got back and rest. We'll talk again later", she said as she went back to work.**

**Breathing a bored sigh, Henry took her word for it and returned to the comfort of his bed and laid down to rest, shutting his eyes. Moments later, Henry could overhear Alice speaking with Tom. He turned around to see that Alice was preparing to leave and put Tom in charge, of course.**

**"It's only for a few hours. No need to worry. I won't go far", she reminded her comrade, "Only up to Level Six. Just stay here. Keep an eye on Henry, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise", she said with a reassuring tone.**

**And then, she was out the door after that, leaving Henry alone with that overly-cautious Boris clone with the mechanical limb. For that last few minutes, Tom has just been sitting there, facing Henry with that distrusting glare of his, smacking his axe against his hand as if daring him to try anything funny. Henry was growing tried of this display. It was understandable that he didn't trust him, but he had a life to get back to with Linda, he missed her with all his heart.**

The girls cooed at his need to see his wife again, similar to a romance novel.

**That afternoon or so it seems, Alice approached Henry's cell as he was doodling.**

**"Henry?", she asked, making the man stand up and face her, "Here, you must be hungry", she had placed a bowl of bacon soup before him. Henry wasn't interested in that stuff. Who knows how long it's been here. "Sorry, it's all that we have", she apologized and walked away, leaving Henry and the bowl.**

**But then Tom came over and placed his hand by the bowl, watching and waiting for Alice to disappear behind the wall to their beds back there before he shoves the bowl of soup to the floor, breaking it. He then signals his dislike of Henry toward him, but Henry could care less about it and just waves this off before going back to bed, ignoring the angered look on that dog's face.**

**And the next day...**

**"I know you're watching me." Alice reminded him as she wrote more words on the walls. "It's just a little creepy", she said with a shiver. "You're the one that writes on the walls", Henry replied, his tone showing his boredom for what was going on.**

"Great comeback", Mina said.

**"We all do", she mentioned, "For some poor souls down here, it's the only way they can be heard. But you don't want to touch the ink for too long. It can claim you, pull you back. That's how I met Tom. I was messing with things I shouldn't have been and he...he was there", she said with what Henry could guess was a smile.**

**"Why do you call him "Tom"?", Henry asked, "He just seems to respond to it", she replied. This brought another theory about her being another employee, as well as Tom, thinking it over. This new theory could make due with the other one about the Angel clone being Susie since she was her voice actor. So maybe this new Alice was the new voice actress, Allison Pendle, and maybe Tom being Thomas Conner.**

**"I don't think he's very fond of me", Henry said with a down look. Even if he wasn't the same person, he looked exactly like Boris. The memory of his friend brought tears and a silent sob to the man, who honestly didn't know how much more he could take. Alice heard this and felt bad, he was just brought here for a random reason, and he was suffering for it, she had to help him somehow.**

They all sighed sadly remembering what happened to Boris.

**"Let me show you something", she said, halting her wall painting to face him fully and slowly walking up to him. "A while back, I was mapping out one of the upper levels when I noticed something reflecting off of a piece of glass. I held up the glass, looked through, and on the wall behind me was a hidden message! Right there in plain sight!**

**So I kept looking and found more and more message everywhere in the studio! But you can't see them with your eyes. Only through this. Take a look!", Alice handed him what seemed to be a square-shaped piece of glass with a handle, combined with wires and small lights.**

**Curious, Henry held it up to his face and looked through and, strangely enough, there was hidden message revealed on the wall right next to Alice's painting saying "She Will Leave You For Dead". This made his heart sank, knowing that he was probably going to die in that cell. Not only that, but there was a golden halo atop Alice's head, meaning she might be an angel after all.**

**"I don't know who's been leaving them, but I think they know how to get out of here", Alice explained in an excited tone. "Where does it all lead to?", Henry asked her, lowering the glass, her face dropping. "Nowhere", she replied with a hopeless frown. "I followed them for a long time. Just leads me in circles. I don't think I'm meant to leave this place, Henry. But maybe you are", she said hopefully.**

"The mystery thickens", Tokoyami said.

**"Alice, please let me out of here", Henry pleaded one last time, "Tom thinks you're dangerous", she told him. Henry sighed, he knew she'd trust her long time friend rather than some guy she just met. "What do you think?", Henry asked, "I...I think...you're the hope I've been waiting for", she answered in a lighter voice. "Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better", she said.**

**Why was he having trouble believing that? "Do you want this back?", Henry asked, holding up the "Seeing Tool". "Why not keep it, it hasn't done me much good, but maybe it'll help you better", Alice said with a thoughtful smile. Henry smiled back as he went to lay down on his bed.**

**The next day, Henry discovered Alice repairing Tom's mechanical arm after having an altercation with Ink Bendy out there.**

**"That was really stupid, Tom!", she scolded him angrily while fixing him up, "You shouldn't have gone out there! Now that he's seen you, it's only a matter of time before he finds us here", she grunted as she messed with the arm. Henry watched in a mild fascination, until they both noticed him watched them with a surprised look. Alice sent Henry a friendly wave, but he didn't bother waving back.**

**Tom continued his axe-smacking in Henry's direction as usual, so he just ignored them and went back to sleep.**

**After a while, however, Henry was awakened by a loud noise and the voices of his captors outside his cell, so he rushed over to the boarded exit.**

**"We can't just leave him!", Alice argued with her comrade, shaking him by the shoulders. "Not with the Ink Demon right outside the door!", she yelled as she pointed at Henry and the door out of there.**

**"What's going on?", Henry asked in fear, "He's coming", she warned him, "We have to move on!", she said in a panic. When they heard the dead-giveaway noises getting closer and closer, they knew it wasn't long before "Bendy" catches up to them.**

Many shivered hearing about the monster getting him.

**"Tom! We have to let him out!", Alice screamed as she pulled on the boards to try and free Henry, but it was no use. Tom placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head, silently reminding her that it will only be a waste of time and that's for the best anyway if he stays behind. Alice looked at Henry with a saddened look, tears threatening to leak from her eyes, knowing she has no choice, but to leave Henry.**

**"I'm sorry", he whimpered, hoping he'll forgive her for this and ran out the door with Tom, leaving Henry all by himself inside the cell.**

**But he figured there had to be a secret way out of here. So pulling out the Seeing-Tool, he saw more hidden messages inside his cell, such as "It's Inside the Vault", "There's Always Hope" and some arrows pointing to a spoon on the wall and saying "Use The Spoon". He grabbed it and it opened up the secret room where the toilet was. The secret message inside there read "Look Inside. You'll Need This". Henry wasn't going to stick his hand inside the toilet bowl, so he checked the tank and inside, a Gent pipe.**

**He used it to break down the boards to his cell and was finally out. He exited the hideout and into the earthy, inky tunnel. Avoiding a couple Searchers that popped out in front of him along the way, Henry ventured through the tunnels and makes his way over to a dock of some sort where a barge sat. Henry witnessed the two riding their own barge away down the inky river into the tunnel. So Henry had to use the remaining barge.**

**But first, he checked to see if there was a secret message here and there was...on the floor saying "There's Something In The River".**

**Nonetheless, Henry needed to find away across. He had to pull the lever twice in order to get the barge into the river. And once he was in, he switched the engine on and held down the throttle, making the barge row through the dark tunnel. Henry hoped that he would make it wherever he was going to get to safety. Then a light illuminated an area of the inky river, revealing the barge that Alice and Tom where just on, floating just outside a metal door.**

**Suddenly, the barge came to an abrupt stop, meaning there was some ink clogging the paddlewheel. "Sounds like something's stuck in the paddlewheel", he murmured before going to fix the problem.**

**He used his Gent pipe and knock some of the access ink off the paddlewheel. But when he turned back toward the front, he saw something arise from underneath the inky river ahead of him.**

**A massive Bendy hand emerges from the ink in front of Tom and Alice's barge, grabbed a hold of it and dragged it below. Panicked, Henry reclaimed the throttle and steered the boat into the tunnel on the left to get away.**

**"Oh, my God, what is that?",**

"A reason to run the Hell away!", Ojiro said.

**He had no time to think of explanation.**

**Henry get hold on the throttle, riding the barge down the tunnel away from the Giant Hand as it got closer and closer to him and Henry prayed in his head that whatever abomination that was wouldn't sink him into the river and drown him. But finally, after a few minutes, he finally came upon a shantytown as it appears to be.**

**Like a small fishing village for the Lost Ones as there was a Lost One sitting at a watchtower, fishing in the ink with a fishing rod. But what was he expecting to fish for down there in the ink? He had to be mindful of that Giant Hand lurking underneath.**

**But anyway, Henry docked the barge and hopped out, making his way into the village.**

**Walking over to the boarded up passageway was was surrounded by lit candles and papers everywhere with ink handprints varying in numbers of digits than just the average five. On the top, there was a jotting saying "Not Monsters", but Henry used the Seeing-Tool, it now read "Once People, Now Fallen Into Despair". That would make sense. But the man approached to board, but before he could do anything, the boards broke outward as a crazed, ghostly voice cried out from inside the darkness.**

**A voice that sounded familiar.**

**"BETRAYED! ABANDONED!", It was the voice of Sammy, who was still very much alive and was now pissed off, wielding an axe crazily. "I trusted you! I gave you everything and you left me to rot! Why?! WHY?!", he shouted in anger.**

"How the fuck is he still alive?!", Katsuki screamed.

**It was apparent to Henry that Sammy was now delusional. Being attacked and possibly killed by Ink Bendy has taken a serious toll on his sanity. As Sammy attacked Henry with his axe, he started fighting back with his Gent pipe at the ready. After the two sides traded one blow after another, Henry managed to knock Sammy's mask off, causing the deranged prophet to shield his face in shame.**

**"No! Don't look at me! Stay away!", he cried in fear as he ran away, leaving Henry slightly bewildered. Henry felt bad, hoping that a small piece of the old Sammy was still there in the mess of a body. But when Henry carefully approached him, Sammy suddenly grabbed him by the throat, giving Henry a view of his face. But he doesn't even have one. Nothing but blackness underneath.**

**"Ah! You lied to me! You said I'd be free! Well, I'm going to free you now! Free your head right off your shoulders!", Sammy throws Henry to the ground, brandishing his axe and ready to end his life with decapitation. But then he noticed Tom slowly approaching him from behind, but kept quiet as Sammy focused on him.**

**"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for...sleep!", before Sammy could deliver the finishing blow, Tom landed his own axe deep into Sammy's head, knocking him into the ground, dead as a doornail.**

A few flinched at the scene, though it can be considered self defense.

**Henry watched Sammy's corpse fall to the ground and vanish into ink. He turned his focus toward Tom and waited for him to knock him out or something. But instead, he handed Henry his axe to use. This left him confused, thinking that this guy hated his guts, having expressed that clearly during his captivity.**

**Henry retrieved the axe and returned to his feet, standing eye to eye with Tom with a stern glare. Henry stuck out his left hand for a handshake, and kept it there for a bit, before Tom grabbed it with his robotic one. Tom gave a threatening squeeze, telling Henry that he better be careful, getting a nod in return.**

**"Are you okay, Henry?", Alice asked, hoping he wasn't hurt, "You're lucky we were in the neighborhood", she said as Tom grabbed the axe that was where Sammy's body used to lay.**

_**RUMBLE!**_

**Suddenly, the ground began to quake slightly as Henry stared at the floor where Sammy's body just was.**

**"Was that him?", Henry asked, referring to the dreaded ink demon himself possibly getting closer. "I don't think so, the Searchers and the Lost Ones built this place", Alice replied. "Sammy must have been keeping them at bay. Now that he's gone... Looks like we're in for a fight", Alice said as she readied her blade and Tom his axe.**

"Who are the 'Lost Ones'?", Eri asked.

**"Wait, 'Lost Ones'? You mean those ink people with orange eyes?", Henry asked, "Yeah, those are the ones, why?", Alice asked, honestly confused. But, before he could say anything, an entire swarm of Searchers and Lost Ones appeared out of the ink puddles and attacked the trio. The appeared in different directions, attacking them by the element of surprise. Everyone fought back with their weapons to keep them at bay. But Henry knew the Lost Ones had to be confused and misunderstood at this point.**

**They were the ones to begged Henry to help them.**

**This needed to stop.**

**"EVERYBODY! SSSSTTTOOOOOOPPP!", Henry screamed at the top of his lungs and just like that, there was silence in the room. No more fighting, no more attacking, everyone from the Searchers to the Lost Ones had all froze in place upon Henry's loud bellowing roar before placing their attention. Henry sighed before speaking again.**

**"Look, I know you all are scared and confused and I'm sorry that all of this horrific nonsense happened to you, but I'm here to help all of you. And I'm afraid attacking me and trying to kill me isn't going to get this done faster. I made you a promise to help free you of this awful curse and I need you to trust me to save you all. So please...help me help you", Henry said with a pleading tone.**

**All of the ink-born abominations gave each other looks before they backed away and gave Henry knowing nods, which confused Alice and Tom. Bot mostly Alice was surprised to see Henry able to talk some sense into the monsters around them. They were no longer hostile, but now desperate, all walking around the older man with a brighter posture. "Will you help us?", one asked the man, with Henry placing a calming hand on it's shoulder.**

"Stupid question to ask", Katsuki grumbled.

**"I said I would and I don't intend to break my promise. We'll find the answer soon, so for now, just stay in your games where it's safe", Henry told them. They all nodded, one being brave enough to hug Henry, "Thank you", it said before it and the rest disappeared in the ink.**

**"Nicely done, Henry", Alice smiled at him as she walked over, "It's probably best if we all stay together from now on", she said, making him nod. Alice went over to a gate that was chained up until she used her sword to slice the chains.**

**"Henry? Think you can lead the way?", she asked him, gesturing to the opened gate.**

**He nodded and marched down the new pathway before them with the other three following behind. Henry sliced the boards down before they came upon a corridor with no floor, only a dark pit below. There were only planks placed above the pit used to get across, but it didn't look safe. One slip and you fall to your death.**

**Henry went first, but went he was at least a few feet ahead, the weak planks gave in and broke, causing them both to plummet into the chasm.**

**"HENRY!" Alice's scared voice shouted as they fell.**

_**SPLASH!**_

"Aside from jump scares, he seems to fall a lot", Shouji said.

**Thankfully, he had landed right in a pool of ink that broke his fall.**

**Henry saw was were in a new location. Checking his Seeing-Tool, it said on the wall, "It's Inside The Vault", so he must be getting close. He walked in to see it looked like some kind of waiting room with a receptionist booth or something like that. With the music playing over the speakers, the sign above the metal garage door told them that they were in an administration area.**

**He entered the Film Vault, knowing it had to be in there. There was a large assortment of pipes with three of them missing.**

**"Now that's interesting", Henry spoke, having found the newest door block in his way.**

**Henry entered an office to the side where there was another cassette on the chair behind the desk. Henry decided to give this a listen.**

**It was from Thomas Connor.**

_**"Progress Report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios. Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-size figures, now seems to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering. Although, Mr. Drew remains convinced they are the same thing.**_

_**The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon is going well. We've had several near successes.**_

_**One weird note, the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called Bendy. Since that time, no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged.**_

_**And the one that did...I dunno, there's something unworldly about him",**_

"Oh, so it was first out", Shouto said.

**It took a second for Henry to realize that the Ink Demon was in fact created by Joey in an attempt to bring their characters into the physical world. And, of course, as he had seen for himself, this did not go down the path he was planning. He returned to the waiting room and found an Ink Maker with pipe symbols on the dial, giving him an idea. Then there was a level behind the receptionist booth that he pulled, activating the garage door.**

**But when it did, Henry groaned when he saw the Charley freak of the Butcher Gang pass by up ahead. "Not these guys again, I'd better stay out of sight", Henry told himself in worry.**

**He stealthily avoided the Butcher Gang in the maze-like corridors until there was another cassette on a desk, which he pressed.**

**It was Joey Drew again, recording another audio log.**

_**"A small memo to all administration offices. Rumors have begun to fly that we simply can't tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some form of financial difficulty is untrue and a slanderous lie against us. It's also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership.**_

_**As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding our destiny. Looking at the big pictures. No need for you people to worry about such complicated things.**_

_**Just do whatever it is you do and trust your leader, which is me",**_

"I'd sooner fallow Stain", Iida said.

**This made Henry roll his eyes and shake his head at his old friend's ego trip. He went out of the room and began looking for any swollen ink for the machine. If any Butcher Gang member comes after him, they'd slash them with their axes. Henry snuck around the Edgar-looking freak and found another cassette from Wally.**

_**"So turns out it's my lucky day! I got to cleaning some of the office around 2:00 AM last night and what do ya think I find on one of the chairs? A big freaking chocolate cake. Just sitting there! Practically yelling my name! You know, I work hard. I warn my pay. Ear every dollar. But you know what this company's missing? Little, benefiting perks. And this here cake? It's a perk! Hopefully know one finds out what I done.**_

_**Cause if they did, I can tell what would happen, I'm outta here!",**_

"My catchphrase again", Kirishima said with joy.

**Henry shook his head at the man's silliness and playful nature, as well as he catchphrase he used. Soon, he had discovered another cassette just sitting there on a small table between two doors.**

**Yet another one of Joey's audio logs.**

**_"Listen, Tommy, I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations! Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was a first attempt, but imagine if the press caught sight of it!_**

**_Might scare off investors!_**

**_And in response to your previous memo: If you claim your failures are because these things are souls then, dammit, we'll get them a soul!_**

**_After all, I own thousands of 'em!",_**

"That damn monster", All Might growled.

**So this could mean that Joey has being conducting human experimentations on his own employees, trying to turn them all into living cartoon characters. But we all know how that ended up. Sneaking through the Butcher Gang, Henry found himself in front of Joey Drew's office.**

**This further confused Henry. Why would his office be all the down below the studio? He didn't recall his office being this far beneath the place. But then again, Sammy mentioned in his cassette that Joey had his own sanctuary. Entering the office, there was the functioning Joey Drew Studios logo above the desk with another cassette.**

_**"I know how much this part means to you, Susie. Alice means a lot to me too. All my characters do. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. I too really believe my characters are more than just drawings. They're alive.**_

_**They're part of us.**_

_**And I want people to know them as well as I do. I want people to be able to shake their hands, spend an afternoon with 'em. Love them. Susie, I'll be straight with you. I'm putting together a small project, a little ceremony. If it works, a lot of dreams will come true.**_

_**And I want you to be a part of it. I want you to bring Alice to life once again.**_

_**What do ya say?",**_

"He killed me", Nejire said in shock.

**So Susie was that evil Alice from before that was killed. Could she have been the first test subject to be submitted to that insane Ink Machine? None of that matters now. He grabbed a bucket of ink and snuck back to the Ink Maker and used it to create new pipes for the system.**

**Putting them in place caused the ink in the Film Vault to be flooded, along them entry. But when he entered the open vault, Henry stopped and found a secret jotting that read "The Devil Has Taken It", meaning that Ink Bendy has been here. Henry checked one of the boxes to see that there was an ink stain where a film reel had previously been.**

**"Looks like whatever was here was taken long ago", Henry turned around, surprised to see Alice and Tom enter the vault with him. "How did you get down here?", Henry asked, "It pays to carry a rope. You should try it", Alice simply answered. This made Henry roll his eyes as he looked at the box, then the wall, the the toon people.**

"That's smart", Aizawa said.

**"Look, I know where we have to go, but it's not going to be pleasant", Henry explained to them as he stood up. "The Ink Demon has something that we need. I'm going after him", Henry said with determination burning in his eyes.**

"WHAT?!", everyone shouted.

**Alice and Tom stood in surprise that Henry would go right to the main monster of the entire studio. He surely suffered a heavy blow when he landed in the ink from the other room.**

**"You want to go his lair?! Are you crazy?! That's death!", cried Alice with disbelief, looking at him as if he were insane. She couldn't believe he was actually risking his own life. "That's where the trail seems to lead. What other choice do I have?", shrugged Henry calmly. He knew this was a dangerous idea, but it was probably the only way to stop all of this and save everyone.**

**"Well, it's probably close by", sighed Alice in defeat before pointing to a metal door next to them. "Probably through that door, but it won't be easy to open. I'll need three gears, a crowbar, hmm, some kind of counterbalance...", she began listing off. Henry sighed, looks like another collection quest, at least it was from a nice Angel and with a team. However, Tom was going to fool around to get any tools so he just went over and punched the metal door open with his metal arm.**

_**BAM!**_

**"Huh. Well, that works too. I guess", Alice replied with a shrug of her shoulders.**

"Thank God", they all said, glad to no longer see another quest.

**"Come on", Henry commanded and they headed down the hallway that looked similar to the area that he can into when he first arrived at the studio, with a projector playing a blank film reel and even a desk that resembled his own. Then they went down over to a hallway with a glass window before the ink-web patterns appeared on the walls, signaling Ink Bendy's approach, making them all freeze. Ink Bendy was lumbering through the corridor on the other side of the glass.**

**"Quiet. Don't make any noise", Alice whispered and they tip-toed down the hallway into another jotting saying "Death" with an arrow, leading them all right into a dark lair that was lit up by a gigantic machine with a pipe.**

**Henry saw the Ink Machine being lowered into it on top. So this must be where all the creatures, including Bendy, have been born from. There was also a pool of ink surrounding it, maybe the main source of all the creatures here. "Wow! I've never seen this before!" Alice gasped upon seeing the contraption, making Henry think. This may have been where Bendy was made, the others in different parts of the studio.**

**"I don't see any way across. Nothing to build a raft with", Alice said as she looked around the area they were in. "We'll have to wade across", suggested Henry as he looked closer to the edge with a thoughtful stare.**

**"We can't. We're not like you, Henry", she told him, walking over "If we go in there, well, a drop of water in the ocean is rarely seen again", she said seriously.**

"They're unstable in the ink", Ectoplasm said.

**Henry sighed, with the final destination in sight, he'll have to go alone once again, and with the biggest guy here. "Then I guess it's all up to me", replied Henry. "And I don't even know what I'm doing here. I don't even know why this is all happening to me", he said, truly angered that he, as well as the rest, had to suffer like this.**

**"You're here for a reason, Henry. There's always a reason", Alice told him reassuringly, giving him some motivation. "Even when you can't understand it. It's time. Set us free!", she said, using the same line from everyone else in this Hellhole. Henry gave a weak smile as he gave her a quick hug, her returning it fully as he let go and Tom walked over. The gave each other a nod as Henry stepped near the edge.**

**And so, he stepped into the ink pool as it wasn't that deep over to the giant ink machine and into the Ink Demon's lair.**

"May God help him", Inko said in a quick prayer.

**Henry found himself going through a metal corridor with figures of the Lost Ones in different displays along the way until he happened upon a massive throne room by the looks of it. There was a huge chair sitting on a mess of ink in the center surrounded by projectors playing different Bendy cartoons like Sheep Songs, The Butcher Gang, Demonic Tonic, Siren Serenade, Hell in a Handbasket, etc.**

**There was also a cassette sitting here which he played, hearing Joey's voice again.**

_**"It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands. A lumpy of clay can turn to meaning, if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we've built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures.**_

_**But when the tickets stopped selling, when the next big thing came along, only the monsters remained. Shadows of the past.**_

_**But you can save them, Henry!**_

_**You can peel it all away! You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known. He was there for his beginning, but he has never seen..."The End"."**_

**"The end." Henry repeated along with Joey's voice at the end of the audio log as he picked up the film reel stating just that on the back.**

"The solution to everything", Momo said in relief.

**Suddenly, a growling noise made Henry look up to see Bendy standing behind the chair looking at him. Henry's heart stopped when he backed away in fear, but then realized something very important. If he was in the Demon's lair, there really wasn't anywhere to run too he couldn't fallow. So, Henry shielded his face with one arm, preparing for the worst that may com.**

**...**

"Uh, isn't something suppose to happen about now?", Mineta asked, having not heard a thing from the screen. "Hey yeah, isn't that thing gonna attack him?", Mina asked, "You're complaining that Deku isn't getting killed?", Ochako asked, her tone dark. "No no no, not like that, we're just confused why that thing isn't doing anything", Kaminari said nervously.

**Henry looked up, confused why the demon had not moved from where it was while he was still on the ground. For some reason, the demon just stared at him, not moving from behind the thrown without showing any emotion. You'd think being known as the demon in an entire building of monsters would be the first one to attack. But he just stood still, 'What the Hell is he doing, shouldn't he be attacking me?', he thought.**

**"Uh..", Henry started, making Bendy flinch, "Aren't you gonna, I don't know, attack me?", he asked as he sat up. While he wasn't expecting much, he was not prepared for Bendy to shake his head at him in a rapid pace. "Wait a second, can you... understand what I'm saying?", Henry asked, the demon nodding again, further surprising him.**

"Whoa, that's freaky to see", Toru said with a shiver, "Does that mean he heard everything he said when he was there?", Kendo asked.

**"Were you ever planing to hurt me?", Henry asked, the demon rapidly shaking his head no. "Huh, if you weren't, why were you chasing me through the whole studio?", Henry asked as he stood up. Bendy let go of the chair and limped over to Henry, who was still frozen at seeing the demon get so close to him. Bendy then reached in himself and pulled out a folded paper, which he then gave to Henry.**

**He himself was surprised to see that, but cautiously took it from his inky fingers, where he unfolded it. On it was a rough skew of the Little Devil Darling in his regular design, all with the name on it. What caught the eye was the small writing on the bottom under Bendy's form.**

**By Henry Stein.**

They all gasped, "He knew the entire time he made him!", All Might said in surprise. "What about all that other stuff he did, like with the projection guy!", Miro asked in fear, others scared of what he did.

**Henry was in shock, "You... you knew the entire time?", Henry asked in a shaky breath, the taller beast nodding. Henry looked at the paper, then at Bendy, lost as to what he's suppose to do now that he was looking at Bendy with a straight face. "Did you remember what happened here, at the studio?", Henry asked, Bendy now shaking in fear. "Whoa, whoa, easy, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted some answers", Henry said in a calming tone, which somewhat worked.**

**Bendy was still scared, but he still knew that Henry had questions, seeing as how he and many others were forced with a ungodly fate. "Ok, did you know about the people here and what they're going through?", Henry asked, Bendy hunching over. From what he could see, there were small drops of ink coming from his face, a strange version of crying. Henry then had a confirmed answer, the little devil wasn't evil, just misjudged because of what he looked like when he came into existence.**

"It's crying?", Katsuki asked, "Well, it was weird for him to be seen as evil despite his cartoony counterpart", Shouji said. "Yeah, his appearance made people scared of him, probably assumed he was just out for blood", Ojiro added.

**"You didn't hurt anyone here did you?", Henry asked, the demon nodding, though still kept his head down. "Sorry Bendy, but everyone here thinks you want to hurt them, can you explain that?", Henry asked as the demon nodded. Bendy lead him behind the thrown where a small blueprint laid that showed a further explanation of the Ink Machine. It showed a person going in, becoming a selected ink creature, and a downside of it, being a faceless ink person.**

**"So, your plan was to put them through the Ink Machine in hopes to turn them back?", Henry asked, getting a nod. Henry could see a flaw here, they could only turn into a selected design, just going back was impossible. Though he couldn't blame him, the being was young and didn't really understand much about machinery. "Um, Bendy, this actually makes them think you want to kill or make them suffer, it can't turn them back unless they're selected to", Henry explained.**

"Yeesh, how many times you think he's been doing that?", Mei asked, "Probably enough to earn him that reputation he has as a demon", Best Jeanist. "Pretty smart for Midoriya to read that to him", Cementos said, concerned for the best and the man.

**Bendy had lowed further, "You knew that it wouldn't work?", Henry asked, Bendy nodding. "Was it just to see if it'll actually work without that flaw?", Henry asked, Bendy nodding again. Henry cringed, considering how everyone fears him, it didn't work out well, like a child trying to do something they don't know about. "Bendy, what happened to Joey?", Henry asked, the demon going stiff.**

_**HISSSSSSSS!**_

**Henry flinched at Bendy's angered hiss, but understood since Joey was a truly evil man to do all of this. "Easy buddy, he's not here, and I won't let him hurt you", Henry said in a soft voice, Bendy looking at him was a still fuzzy smile. Henry wanted to help him, but then remembered what was under his arm, the possible solution. There was just one thing, Bendy heard more about what was going on than anyone and knew what's up.**

"Wait, if that film plays, what'll happen to him?", Momo asked, the rest looking at her in surprise. "Will he be ok?", Eri asked in worry, "Maybe he'll be fine?", Ochako said in a positive voice. "But Joey said it's The End", Lida said in worry, everyone agreeing that it will not end well.

**"Hey Bendy", Henry asked, the demon looking at him, "If I play this film, what will happen to you?", he asked, holding up the film case. Bendy did nothing but hold up his inky hand where a small version of himself was, then smashed it with the other. Henry paled, if the film was played, Bendy will die, he couldn't do that to him, "Wait, there has to be another option! Maybe another film, or work on the Ink Machine, something that won't kill you", Henry shouted in desperation.**

"Yeah, he can't die!", Kota shouted, "Common, there must be something we missed, something that can help him!", Shouto said as he held his head. All Might looked down, he knew that there might never be another option, not everyone can be saved.

**Bendy placed a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder, he had checked every other option there could be. There may have been, but everyone would still be trapped there while he gets to walk free. It couldn't do that, not be selfish for the rest of the studio, and Henry could understand. He sighed, "Ok, well, let's do this", Henry said as he went over to the slot for the film reel.**

**When it was in, Bendy and Henry looked at each other, the demon hunching down, "Would you like a hug?", Henry offered. Bendy immediately hugged him, his face pressing up against the inky form, which briefly surprised him. But, he soon hugged back, the taller one shaking as the film started.**

Everyone held their breath, all hoping for the best for both Bendy and their green haired friend. "It's a brave thing he's doing, sacrificing himself for everyone else", Ectoplasm said with a hum.

**The screen from before all ended where a new film played, all showing the same two words.**

**The End.**

**Bendy shook, the entire place glowing the same red hue Henry saw from before in the Archives and that hallway. Bendy's form shook violently as his body started to bubble, but Henry held on tight as it continued. With his remaining strength, Bendy hugged Henry with all his might as the whole room filled up with a bright flash.**

_**FLASH!**_

Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness of the white screen, all waiting to see what happens to their friend and the inky creature.

**After the light ended, only Henry remained in the same place when the light went out, but something stuck out. Gone was the 7 foot, limping creature of Ink Bendy, now in his arms was the original, lovable, Bendy the Dancing Demon. Henry didn't noticed, nor cared as he held on tight of the small creature who's head was against his shoulder. Bendy himself was crying heavily, not wanting to ever let go from his father again.**

"Awww", every girl cooed at the scene of what could best be described as father and son. "I hope they make it out there ok", Inko said in worry, "Don't worry, he survived the rest of that place, it should be a cake walk from there on", Ms Joke said.

**Henry then pulled his arms out, getting a better look of Bendy in his original form, "You look great Bendy", he said with a smile. Bendy looked at his shorter arms and legs, and gave his signature grin as he went back to hugging Henry. He smiled, "Let's get out of here", he said as he and the demon walked out the room.**

**Though the journey was long and hard, the pay off was great to see his creation safe and sound. And, now that he was back, he had saved everyone at the studio from a horrid fate of constant death and rebirth. Bendy, Boris, Alice, the Butcher Gang, and everyone else were now back to their original forms. When they all met up, they all left to go back to their regular lives, far away from all the Hell they went through,**

**When they met up with Joey, let's just say he got what was coming to him.**

**And that my friends, was the end of the story of Bendy and The Ink Machine.**

**The End.**

With the video over, everyone gave a round of applause at the great story, though we're metaphorically exhausted. "Man, he wasn't kidding about that being long", Mina said with a groan. "It was a great video though, even if the end seemed rushed", Sero said while he critiqued the video. "Eh, what you gonna do?", Z said as he suddenly appeared, looking a bit winded, "You alright?", Tsuyu asked.

"I will be, it just takes a lot of my power to keep a world running for that long, so I may need a break before the next world", Z explained. Everyone looked at each other, confused on the concept of a God being exhausted, but rolled with it.

**A/N: Christ do my fingers hurt, I'll say this much, this chapter wasn't easy when I had to write all chapters in one big one. I just wrote the story first and reactions second, that's why they don't look as good as previous chapters, or as long. But yeah, hope you all enjoyed this, because I'm not gonna do a chapter this big for a long while.**


	14. Don't Mine At Night

**A/N: This chapter won't be as long, but it'll be a lot better in my opinion since I can really mess around with the concept of MineCraft. Also, expect a bunch of MATH here.**

**(SHUTTER)**

**Yeah, not a fan, but it'll make sense when I get there.**

As the group all stretched and relaxed after the taxing world they just saw, almost as if it took years to see the full story. "Man, that guy wasn't kidding when he said it was long", Kirishima said while stretching his back. "Yeah, but I will say this, I rather liked it, despite the scenes that made me queasy", Ochako said with a shiver. "What I wanted was a more fleshed out ending, it seemed rushed in my opinion", Sero said while scratching his head.

A few agreed, "Say, if that God guy was tired, what happens to us now?", Pony asked the group. This brought their attention, also curious to know if they'll get a break or if someone else will play the world's for them. "Well, if we do continue, who do you think will take over?", All Might asked, a few wondering themselves.

"That'd be me gold bunny!",

Everyone looked over to see Zeik appear once again, holding a number of boxes propped on his arms. "Whoa, what're you doing here?", Mina asked, slightly excited to see him again with his bizarre personality. "Well Pinky, since Z was exhausted by that last world, he asked me to take over while he catches some 'Z's'", Zeik said with a chuckle.

**(I have no regrets writing that.)**

A few groaned at the lame joke, but were more focused on him being here again, "You think you'll be able to do that?", Midnight asked. "Well, my boy did it, and was able to hold it up for that long, where most men need medication to keep that up", Zeik joked. The girls lightly blushed while the guys chuckled at the innuendo he made, enjoying it. "Anyway, before we watch the next world, I decided to answer some questions y'all may have about the last one", Zeik said as he set the boxes down.

This made everyone sigh in relief at hearing they'd get answers, hoping to get some things clear. "Why was the ending so rushed?", Sero asked the first question, everyone liking that being first. "Ah, that's because that wasn't the original world's ending, so Z made a new one that could work", Zeik explained. This confused everyone, "What's that mean?", Recovery Girl asked, "Well the original was a lot different.

Instead of Bendy being scared and understanding, he was actually evil and after Henry met him, he turned into an actual demon! After a crueling chase, Henry played the film, and like that, Bendy disappeared and Henry wound up in Joey's apartment", Zeik started explaining. All Might paled at the thought of Midoriya being within the same breathing space as his arch rival. "After that, Joey starts lamenting about all the bad things he's done to both Henry and his workers.

With that, he sends Henry back into the studio, showing everyone that the entire game is in a time loop. Every time Henry beat Bendy, he is sent back to the beginning of when he first entered. This brought some debate between other Gods if the ending was good or not since it didn't answer anything. So, a few Gods made their own endings, Z included, but wasn't ready to show them at once", Zeik said.

The group looked at each other in surprise at the massive difference between the original and the one they all saw. "But what happened after Izuku and Bendy left the room?", Eri asked with a raised hand. "Oh, that's where the magic happens itty bitty Eri, where everyone gets their happy ending. All the workers were turned back into human, the toons all normal again, and Henry setting everyone free.

He then went home with the toons, only being comfortable with their creator, where he raised them like his own children along with his wife, Linda", Zeik said. Many smiled at the happy tale for everyone no longer suffering, "Who was Linda by the way?", Ochako asked.

"You",

A blush came to her face, "M-me?!", she stuttered out, "Yup, in that world, you and Izuku/Henry are husband and wife with 2 boys and one girl", Zeik said with a grin. Ochako had a major blush on her face hearing that while a few girls in her class congratulated her. Inko had a bright smile on her face hearing that her son had a wonderful wife and children, making her mad she couldn't be there to spoil them. "What're your thoughts on what Boris had to go through?", Momo asked with a soft tone.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! I'd take a bullet for the guy, no way am I letting that innocent wolf suffer like that again!", Zeik shouted with a tightened fist. A few were surprised by his sudden loud voice, but understood what he meant, all doing the same. "Hey, speaking of him, HEADS UP!", Zeik said as in an instant, he threw the boxes he carried at each one of them, all catching it quickly. "What are these for?", Mandalay asked as she lightly shoot the box, hearing low rumbling inside.

"Open them up and see", Zeik said as they all did so, some going slowly in case it was dangerous. But what was inside surprised them all, and brought joy to the youngest of the group.

"PLUSHIES!", Kota and Eri yelled in excitement as they held the new plush dolls of the famous characters they just saw. "Aww, she's so cute!", Nejire yelled as she held on tight with the Alice Angle plush, "These are so great!", Krishima said. "What are you giving us these?", Inko asked as she held up a Boris doll, the other two are under her arm. "Well, I figured that seeing these worlds, you wanted something to remember them when you finally leave.

So, after a new world, some items will appear in the box to remember it. Though there are certain rules. That's why the previous world's won't have anything to give, mostly just guns and weapons that are too much for you all to handle", Zeik explained with a shrug. He was mostly ignored as the group all enjoyed their new toys, but was heard nonetheless.

**(A/N: This will happen when a new world shows up and will show the gifts when the next world loads. I got inspired by the story The Mane Six Watch Death Battle where after the episode, they get some gifts. I know this seems random, but I felt like this was needed, especially after BATIM and it's incredible merchandise. Anyway, if there are anything you want them to have, just say it, though the previous world's can't be suggested. Sorry.)**

"Moving on, as the world plays, I'll be busy checking on Z, so enjoy!", Zeik said as he vanished. Everyone put their boxes away, but a few kept their plus he's close, mostly the Boris doll. Soon enough, the new world loaded.

**First, all that was seen was just darkness, nothing but pure black with nothing else shown. But, soon the sun began to rise, illuminating the entire area, showing a new world no one has ever seen before.**

The audience were confused at what they were seeing, unsure what to make of it, "Uh", Kaminari asked, breaking the silence. "Is it me, or does that place look a little~", he began, not knowing how to answer what they're seeing. "Blocky?", Present Mic said while scratching his head in confusion.

**That's right, the whole world before them was a grassy terrain, but made entirely out of blocks. From plants, to the trees, the clouds, even the very sun was a giant yellow block! On closer look, there were small creatures minding their own business, and were also blocky like the world. There were chickens, pigs, cows, wolves, even small heard of sheep eating the grass.**

"This is confusing", Nedzu said with a head tilt, "What's with all the blocky shit?", Katsuki asked in anger. "Are those actually cows, hard to tell with their square looks", Lbara asked with a hum. "Wait, if everything's a block, does that mean Deku is as well?", Ochako asked as she petted the Boris doll.

**While the animals did what they wanted, a lone figure walked by, making some of the animals stop. Walking was a figure of a somewhat average height with a strong build who had a familiar face. Wearing worn out blue pants, black boots, and a stretched cyan shirt, the man had a aura or experience. The man's face was rugged with dirtied short hair with green tips.**

"Holy crap, Deku's buff!", Krishima said in an impressed tone, shocked to see his friend so well built. All Might was smiling at seeing his protege walk with such power, but was wondering what was happening in this world. "My my, what a body", Midnight said with a perverted grin, "Wait, why isn't he all blocky?", Mina asked. "Yeah, why is the rest of the world made of squares, yet he's all smooth", Sero asked.

**The unknown man walked through the field with a wide smile, gazing at the rising sun and the animals looking at him. He just smiled as he continued his walk, going to where he calls home, a place where he knows it's safe. But, at his current speed, and the distance he is away from it will only put him in danger. So, briefly stopping and taking a deep breath, he bent down and took a running stance.**

**And, in an instant, he went into a full blown sprint, faster than a professional runner, passing this terrain and the next in less than a few seconds.**

"Whoa, he's really fast!", Eri said with a smile, "Wow, he might be faster than you Lida!", Ochako said as she looked at her engine-thighed friend. Lida himself was speechless at his friend's speed, even bypassing the Scout from the first world, and even his own. 'Midoriya, is there anything you can't do?', he thought in amazement.

**After a while, he was not far from his home, though stopped because of exhaustion, having run for hours. Slightly sweating, he was a bit winded and was hungry for some food, "Man, nothing like a good run to get you hungry", he said out loud. Reaching into his inventory, he pulled out a loaf of bread and with a few bites, it vanished and he was back at full strength.**

"What is that?", Momo asked as she and the rest stared at the grey box full of random items. "That's his inventory", Zeik said as he suddenly appeared, scaring them like when Z does it. "Can you and that other guy stop doing that!", Katsuki yelled, "Make me!", Zeik challenged. "Calm down, what did you say Zeik, his 'inventory'?", Inko asked, hoping there wouldn't be another fight.

"Oh, this guy has the special ability to hold literally hundreds of items at once, great for survival", Zeik said. "Is that his quirk or something?", Aizawa asked, "Not all worlds have quirks, this one included, so don't assume they all do", Zeik said.

**The man then passed a few nearby trees, he made it to the place he called home, "Hello, I missed you", he said with a happy sigh. It was a large open space with fences, a short farm of sheep, plants, and different types of trees. The house itself was made of solid stone, two stories tall, glass windows, and dozen of torches. Behind it was a wide lagoon and to the side a small hill and a few caves into the very side.**

Many were impressed with the handmade house out of stone and glass, not expecting that. Though that can be said for the rest of the world, what with being made of blocks everywhere, the only exception being Deku/Izuku/Midoriya.

**The man smiled as he hopped down from where he was staring and and made it to the door into the front yard. Then, he went inside to have a view of red carpets, different rooms full of random and unknown machines, and more. Walking further, he went to the upper level, where he found his bed, a large chest, a furnace, and an armor stand that was empty. Going over to the chest, he opened it to find an even larger grey box than his own, holding dozens of minerals.**

**What caught his, and the audience's, attention was 64 stacks of diamond, silver, coal, and GOLD! Of which, there were even stacks of entire cubes of those minerals.**

"HOLY CRAP, HE'S RICH!", Ochako yelled in surprise at the priceless minerals he has. "My word, all that must be worth a small fortune!", Momo said, equally as shocked as the rest. "Man, does he carry all that stuff?", Mineta asked, "Impossible, especially with that gold, a cubic foot weighing in at over 1,200 pounds", Lida said. "And with them being turned into a solid block, that would take an industrial crane to carry", Nedzu added.

"Can someone explain this without all the science crap", Katsuki grumbled, "Hey man, your tiny brain needs as much knowledge besides sweats and explosions", Zeik teased. "Anyway, the laws of physics here are very different than your own, the blocks being a prime example. In your world, good is much heavier, here, it's somewhat lighter and very weak", Zeik explained. "But can he really carry all of that?", All Might asked, making Zeik have a wide grin.

"He can do that and so much more, believe me, but I'll try to put it into terms that make more sense", Zeik said as everyone payed close attention. "Deku here has 36 slots in his inventory, each able to hold up to 64 blocks, meaning that he can hold 2,304 blocks in total! If you take into account that every block weighs 42,509.53 pounds, Steve can lift up to 97,941,957.12 pounds, or 44,425,720 kg! Now, if we were to factor the idea of the weight of gold, a rough estimation would be around 5,101,436 pounds, or 2,313,972.45 kg!", Zeik said with a raised voice.

**(A/N: Brain hurty, also, I use the term rough estimation very loosely since I have no idea how to round that shit! I literally just typed 1,200 times 42,509.53 and that equaled 51,011,436, so I didn't know if that would work. If any of you know a better answer, just tell me.)**

Everyone was gaping at that weight and how Deku very easily carries all that and didn't seem to hold him down. "In the easiest way to say it, a rocket ship escaping the Earths atmosphere takes about 4.5 million pounds of force, and Deku can carry over 5 million", Zeik said with a cheeky grin. Katsuki gaped, Endeavor was pale, and All Might had vomited a good amount of blood. Everyone else were too stunned to actually follow up on that, so they settled to watch the world.

**The man looked closely, putting some coal in it, but took a few stacks of diamond and left the chest. Walking to another side of his room, he stood before a strange box that had 9 squares on top. Touching it, a new grey screen popped up and he got to work, wondering if he theory would work. Placing some diamonds in a few squares where it had nearly filled it, and a new item appeared in the box over.**

**Selecting it, the table flashed briefly, a new chest piece of pure diamond dropped, where he grabbed happily. He then put it on, being not as heavy as he'd thought it'd be, though considering it was crystal, it should be expected.**

"Wait, he can make armor too?", Power Loader asked, "And made of DIAMOND?!", Mei screamed. "What kind of world is Midoriya living in?", Aizawa asked, "One where he can make crystal armor", Midnight said.

**Seeing how the first one worked, and he had a TON of diamond, might as well make a full set. Back on the table, he made a helmet, boots, and even pants, the logic still lost to him on that. But with a few spare diamonds and some sticks, he created the best weapon in the world, a diamond SWORD!**

"My, miser Midoriya looks elegant in that", Aiyoma said with a sparkle around his face. "How strong do you think that sword is?", Kirishima asked, "I don't know, but that's defiantly sharp", Momo said. "You know, why not make something out of diamond, probably cost less calories than steel", Zeik whispered to her. She jumped a little at his voice, but then thought it over what he recommended, something she should consider when her quirk is returned.

**Giving a few punches and kicks, he found the armor to be very easy to move in, which can help him out when he goes hunting. But, there could be improvements, making him think of those books he found long ago. He never really knew what they were for, just finding them in random dungeon chests. He then went to another one of his many rooms, where he saw stacks of bookshelves.**

**In them, there was a red and black block with a floating book, but that wasn't his goal. He never was able to translate the strange language, but mainly experimented with it with random stuff. Next to it was a small chest and what appeared to be an anvil right on the side, that was his goal. Reaching inside, he pulled out a number of books that had a glowing purple hue around them.**

"What are those?", Kaminari asked, "He should tell", Cementos said, the constant questions confusing him.

**Opening one, he was surprised to see English in the first page, "Protection?", he asked out loud. Underneath it was instructions on how to use the books, "Place book and selected item on anvil where the spell should activate", he read. So the fact that he put them in a chest next to an anvil was a complete coincidence, one that really worked out. So, he did as instructed, putting his chest piece in one slot, activating the spell.**

**When it was over, he held up his chest piece which now had the same aura as the book. "Cool", he said, feeling safer with the armor piece back on him, the affect going through his body. He smiled and checked the other books, wondering what else he can do with the spells.**

"That's so cool, he can do magic!", Kota said in joy, "And something that can really help", Inko said with a smile, glad that her son is protected. "What kind of magic requires an anvil to activate?", Present Moc asked, never seeing magic like this. "Those world's magic", Mina said, also confused.

**10 minutes later...**

**"Man, I should've used those books years ago!", he said in joy, his entire armor now glowing with power. He gave his boots Feather Falling, which will slow his falling speed, where he'll take less damage. His helmet has Aqua Infinity, where it gives him more time underwater, greatly helpful with the ocean. His leggings didn't have anything special, beside another Protection book, other books not helping.**

**But, the greatness came with his sword, where he was able to use 3 spells, making more deadly than before. He's given it Sharpness, Bane of Anthropoids, and a special one called UnBreaking, where it should last longer. Not all tools he makes won't last forever, sooner or later, they'll wear down and break.**

**So. Many. Times.**

"Sweet God, that armor is too OP!", Kaminari yelled, a few agreeing, "Those spells are actually useful", Kendo said. "I didn't think there'd be a spell that makes a person's helmet breath under water", Tsuyu said with a slight croak. "That sword can probably cut steel", Tetsutetsu said, looking at his arm, missing his quirk.

**With a hum, he wondered if there was something else he could upgrade, making him think of his other weapon. Pulling out, he held a bow in his arms, his best advantage on any of the Mobs, especially the skeletons. Looking through the remaining spell books, he saw two that stuck out, one that he used before. The other was confusing since it had one word, "Flame?", he asked, reading through it.**

**It didn't explain much, saying that it'll give his ammo, i.e. his arrows, a 'fire-ry' aspect. He shrugged, making his bow harder to break, and ready to test his new bow trick. Pulling the string back, he fired, and was surprised to see the arrow burst into flames as it his the wall. "Whoa!", he said in as he took a closer look at the arrow, feeling the heat from it, it very much real.**

"Awesome!", Miro said, "Huh, his arrows now have fire to do more damage", Shouto said plainly. "Hey, imagine that, but in gauntlets, where they set fire when they hit something, ooh I gotta write that down", Mei said in joy. "What does he fight to need that much deathly force?", Inko asked in worry for her son.

**Carefully, he pulled the arrow, the flame dissipating as soon at he grabbed it, "Huh, it doesn't seem to harm me. That's good to know", he said to himself as he pocketed the arrow, thinking over what to do next. He had the best armor, the best weapons, and he had the vast amount of experience in this world. All monsters in his way were taken down and he was able to best all of them, big and small.**

**Even when he went into another world, it wasn't long before he conquered it as well, besting those Hellish beasts.**

"What is that?", Toru asked, "That's a Nether Portal, an entrance to a world similar to Hell itself. Endless lava pits, sand made from those who died, monsters made of fire, and human sized pigment that are zombies!", Zeik said in a spooky voice. A few of the group cowered in fear at that concept, "But don't worry, that weren't nothing your boy Deku can't handle", Zeik said with his regular voice. They calmed and smiled hearing that their friend can handle all of that and walk away.

**He thought this over, but he remembered that there was another portal he found, one he didn't make but had to discover. Buried deep underground and swarmed with Mobs, he found a portal ready for him to enter. He didn't touch it since he didn't know what was on the other side, plus he didn't have the right tools.**

**But now, he had strong armor, powerful weapons, and the best items for if he has to climb or dig. Giving his swords a few good swings, he put it away, "Time to get ready", he said as he left the room. In other rooms, he found a few stacks of arrows, ladders, dirt blocks, pearls, some steaks, and a pumpkin just in case.**

"He's ready for what may be next", All Might said, "But why a pumpkin?", Jiro asked. "They're useful against one of the deadliest creatures in that world", Zeik said while checking his bulky boots. "How's a fruit gonna help against a monster?", Nejire asked, "Here, nothing, there, it can save your life", Zeik said in a deep tone.

**Stepping out of his house, he walked towards one of the caves nearby where a small rail system was set up. He put it there to find better minerals and get back home quicker, like everywhere else. Also, on this, he found that portal, the one he's planning to go through when he gets there. Hoping on, he pulled a leaver by the side, activating the rail underneath the cart, pushing him forward.**

**He held on tightly as the cart maneuvered through the caves over open lava pits, pools of water, and minerals he's yet to mine. With numerous turns, he found the place he was aiming for, "The Stronghold", he said. Smooth brick-stone and iron bars, it was a place filled with monsters and built like a maze. Luckily, the last time he was there, he left clues to where the postal was when he was ready.**

"That's smart, a great tip for survivalists when they want to go somewhere dangerous but aren't well prepared yet", All Might said. "What worries me is what is on the other side of that portal he's going to", Rocovery Girl said. "Yeah, and if it's like that other one, he should be ready for the worst", Ectoplasm said.

**He followed his clues, remembering where they lead and how it helped him to find it. Soon enough, he reached a secluded room with a stone brick staircase going up to his main goal. Walking up it, he stared at the large square made of green and pale yellow blocks with green centers.**

They all shook at what the portal may hold, it had a presence of unknown danger, one of which not many can survive. "Please be safe young Midoriya", Aizawa said, worried for his student, surprising fellow teachers.

**He took a few calming breaths to ready himself for the journey he's about to embark on. If there's new monsters or old ones that will surround him, either way, he has to be ready. "Ok, you can do this, common Steve, just do it!", he yelled to psyche himself for going through. And, with a powerful war cry, he jumped in the air and dived right in, the ring around it glowing.**

_**FWOOOSH!**_

"His name's Steve?", Inko asked, "Eh, sorta", Zeik said while rubbing his hair, "What do you mean?", All Might asked. "Here's the thing, this Deku was just dropped into that world, no parents, no information on where he is, and no name. After a while, he just called himself Steve, and frankly, not even his world's creator knows his real name", Zeik said. This broke many hearts, especially a teary-eyed Inko, sad that her son had to survive in that world on his own.

**Opening his eyes, Steve saw that he was now on a floating square of Obsidian, the very substance he used to make that Nether Portal. Far away, he saw a a huge floating island made of a sand rock he's never seen before. Peering over the side, he saw an endless abyss, "I'm gonna have to be careful here", Steve told himself. Pulling out his dirt blocks, he started building a staircase to the larger island, being careful not to fall off.**

Everyone were on the edge of their seats as he made his way to the next island, praying he won't fall.

**"Finally", he said as he looked over and paled at what was surrounding the entire island. Over hundreds of the second deadliest monsters he's ever faced, and he had the luck to deal with one at a time. They stood over 2 feet taller than him, skinny, purple, have strange particles around the, and had piercing purple eyes.**

A few shivered at the sight of the them, "What are those things?", Mountain Lady asked. "Those are Endermen, the second deadliest beats there, able to teleport and the only monster to pick up blocks like Steve. You look em in the eyes and they on you like zits on kids in puberty", Zeik said with a shiver.

**He sighed, "Alright, I took on hundreds of monsters before, these won't be such a proble-",**

_**ROAR!**_

The room shook at the volume of the beastly roar, Jiro having to cover her sensitive ears from bleeding. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!", Katsuki yelled in anger and, though he'll never admit it, fear.

**Looking up, he paled at the sight of the biggest monster he's ever seen, easily surpassing the Ghast in the Nether. It roughly had a 200 foot wingspan and main body twice as long, covered in black scales. With purple eyes, grey spikes and claws, it was a creature that towered over the island itself. "A freakin' DRAGON?!", he yelled/whispered in obvious fear at it.**

Everyone paled at what Izuku will have to face, "HE'S GONNA FIGHT A DRAGON?!", Kota yelled in fear, but you could hear excitement in his voice. "HE CAN'T FIGHT THAT THING, HE'S TOO YOUNG TO DIE!", Inko yelled with tears. All Might had a stern face, not sure what to make of what his protege will go against one of the most powerful mythical creatures to ever exist. His own world's Midoriya had survived so much, and from what was told, even more so here.

'Midoriya, you faced many challenges in that world and I have no doubt you barely made it out alive. But if there's one thing I now for sure, as the same reason I chose you as the next great hero of the world. You never give up, no matter what, so show that monster that you are a survivor and you can defeat him!', he thought with hope.

**Steve ducked in fear as he held his rapidly beating heart, 'Oh sweet mercy, I'm in a place surrounded by Endermen and worst of all, there's a freakin DRAGON! What was I thinking when coming here, sure I went to the Nether, but I never faced a dragon before! Also, I'm an island, how am I suppose to get back home!?', he thought desperately. But, then there's something he thought of when he focused deeply on his mission and all around him.**

**He wanted a place safe ever since he came into the world and fought for his very life. And, if that portal was so kept secret, and it lead him here, then that dragon, "Is the boss", he said, finally realizing it. The biggest most powerful monster in this strange world was probably the one who sent those things there in the first place. It's why he had to fight every damn day of his life!**

Many were now angered at that creature that caused him so much trouble and nearly killed him. "Kick his butt Deku!", Ochako yelled, "Show him who's boss Midoriya!", Kirishima yelled.

**Pulling out his sword and jumping on the island, he blew out a loud whistle, alerting every creature their of his presence. All Endermen turned to him and the dragon above looked down with a head tilt at the small human.**

**"Listen here you overgrown lizard, I'm here to stop you after all you did to me and my world! This is payback for every monster that came after me, and all of the bullshit with the lava! Get ready to be my new leather jacket!", he yelled, readying his sword as the hundreds of Endermen yelled.**

A few gasped at hearing him curse, but were all pumped to see him fight all of them. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima vibrated in their seats of the sheer excitement, while many of the others just leaned in in anticipation. "Go Deku!", Ochako cheered.

**And, like that, a montage of stills with Steve swinging his sword at the hoard of Endermen. With one swing, he killed 5 Endermen, turning them into EnderPearls, and small yellow and green balls. A new shot had him shooting arrows as rapid as bullets, hitting both Endermen and dragon. The next one had him shooting a strange crystals that were shooting beams at the dragon.**

"Sweet, a montage!", Mineta said, "Huh, I was expecting it to play the whole fight", Kirishima said, somewhat disappointed. "Still awesome!", Eri said with her arms raised.

**Now, with the pictures over, all that was left was two fighters standing**.

**On one side was a bruised and cut up dragon, it's entire body covered in fresh cuts and arrows. Pools of purple blood was coming out of his jaw, but it still kept a face of rage and anger towards the other. Even if it lost its only advantage, he will prove once again why he's the one in charge of this or any other world. And in no way was some random human gonna change that!**

**On the other was a tired, cut, bruised, burned, and scared Steve with his sword held tight in front of him. His armor was covered in cracks and smoldering bits, but still held together thanks to its enchantment. Steve was tired and bloodied, but he will keep on fighting until this monster is dead! Holding his sword up, he prepared for the final strike.**

The audience were stunned by how much damage they did to each other, and are still standing! Kirishima had manly tears in his eyes at the epic scene, like the final fight between fated rivals, it was so moving! Inko was hyperventilating at how mutalated her son was, reminding her of when he fought in the Sports Festival. "Holy shit, look at them", Tokoyami said, almost breathless.

**For a while, the two just stared at one another in the eye, unmoving and ready for the next move. Because they both knew that the next move will decide the victor of this fight and end this once and for all.**

**The Ultimate Survivor Vs. The King of the Mobs.**

**"**_**RAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_**", Steve yelled as he charged with his sword pointed to the sky.**

_**ROAR! The**_ **dragon roared as it as well charged the human on it's four legs.**

"THIS IS IT!", Ojiro yelled, "I CAN'T WATCH!", Inko yelled as she covered her eyes.

**With a mighty leap, both were airborne with Steve and his sword with the dragon ready to fire. Time seemed to slow as the dragon fired, but Steve blocked the blast with his sword, knocking it away. While he swung, he turned it around, the blade pointed down as he used all his strength to stab. And, with time resuming regular speed, Steven had plunged his diamond blade into the dragon's head!**

_**SCREEEEEECH!**_

"HE DID IT!", Miro yelled with his fist to the sky, Eri and Kota sharing it, all excited. "He beat him!", Mina yelled in joy as she hugged Toru, who hugged back with unseen joy. "WAY TO GO MIDORIYA!", Kirishima yelled.

**With the blade now in deep, the dragon screeched as light blasted out of it in all directions. Steve saw this and jumped off the dying beast with his sword, watching the dragon float. Slowly, the dragon rose higher in the air, light now covering its whole body as it soon began exploding.**

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

**Steve covered his eyes from the flash as he waited for it to end and he can see, which didn't take long. Uncovering his eyes, he saw the dragon was no more, and that the portal home was right before him. But, before he left, he had one thing left to say;**

**"**_**I DID IT!**_**", he shouted, raising his sword to the skies as a small gleam bounced off the beautiful blade. And with that, the video ended with the screen going black.**

Once it did, everyone stood from their seats clapping at the fantastic fight between man and monster. Some shouted 'awesome', others shouted 'amazing', but they all agreed it was one of the best world's they've see so far. "I wonder what's next?", Present Mic asked.

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long, been busy with family stuff, but don't worry, it'll work out. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this, also, that house was not something I made, I just found it online. But yeah, have a great day/evening/night, whatever!)**


	15. Holiday Special

**A/N: In honor of the season, I decided to give my audience a small break, as well as a special gift. Also, just to clear things up, Zeik and Z aren't different people writing this, it's just me and my OCs.**

"WHAT UP PEOPLE?!", Zeik suddenly yelled as he jumped into the room, scaring everyone in it. "They Hell's wrong with you!?", Katsuki yelled in anger, "Uh, what are you wearing?", Toru asked. Aside from Katsuki's anger, they all took notice of his new attire and overall mood change.

He was now wearing a generic Christmas sweater that said 'I Heart X-MAS' in bold letters. On his head, he had antlers, a Santa cap, a dangling Mistletoe, fake elf ears, and a red fake noes on his real one. His pants now had large snowflake designs, while his boots were bright red with white soles. On his back, he was holding a large brown bag that was twice his size, yet didn't seem to weigh him down.

"Yeesh, what's got you all dressed up for?", Mina asked, somewhat overwhelmed with his wife choice of clothing. "Oh, well, while time hasn't passed in y'alls world, but in mine and Z's, we're just days away from the winter holidays!", Zeik said happily. Many were surprised how much time has passed in different worlds, but were still surprised by his over the top clothes. "And your amount of clothes?", All Might asked, gesturing to his clothes, which made him smile more.

"I'll be honest, I LOVE this time of year! The traditions, the snow, the feeling in the air, but most of all, the TV specials and movies centered around the time", Zeik said with a wide grin. "Still, that's a bit much, don't you think?", Aizawa asked, "Not at all, it's a family tradition to dress like Christmas idiots", Zeik said with a giggle. "Your family made that?", Ojiro asked, "Yup, in fact, my family is just, if not more so, crazier than I am!", Zeik said, making a few pale at the very thought of it.

"And how many family members do you have?", Chiyo asked, "Well, not including me, I'd say around 1,000", Zeik said.

**(I do not, but I want to mess with them! **?**)**

...

"Now then, me and my boi have a special gift for you all", Zeik said as he set the bag down, making the room rumble. "Really, what?", David asked, "Well, first Z needs to get here", Zeik said as he began digging in the bag. "What are you looking for?", Gran Torino asked, "The main event!", Zeik said as he was soon fully inside the bag. After a bit of rustling, the bag tipped over, Zeik walking out of it, backwards while pulling something.

The large group were all curious when he pulled out an incredibly long table, full of hundreds of Christmas foods and treats.

Everyone had wide eyes at the wide selection of holiday themed food and the fact it all fit in the one bag. "One of the advantages of the Multiverse is a LOT of random crap that hold their own dimensions", Zeik said with a giggle. "Now, do I need to tell ya, DIG IN!", Zeik shouted, a large portion of the group racing to the table. With a large assortment of food and treats, they had a wide variety of what to eat, greatly enjoying it.

"Man, this is good!", Kaminari said as he ate some mashed potatoes, "I know right!", Krishima said with a mouth full of turkey leg. "I must say, this is delicious", Inko said as she enjoyed a cup of eggnog, "Did you make this?", All Might asked Zeik, who was eating a cookie. "Nope, my ma did", Zeik said with a grin, "Your mother made all of this!?", Momo asked. "Well what's here is just the leftovers from our family", Zeik said, further surprising them.

_**FWOOSH!**_

Looking over, they all saw a portal opening, "Oh hey, my main man's here!", Zeik said as he ran over to it. "Will he be as overly dressed as you?", Blood King asked, "Naw, he isn't going that far", Zeik said as Z stepped through. What surprised everyone, even Zeik, was that Z was dressed like a Christmas Tree! He was covered in lights, ordainments, tinsel, and had a star on his head, the man himself has an invisible smile.

"Z, you sonnovagun, you said you wouldn't dress up this year!", Zeik said, surprisingly happy. "Hey, your family invited me, so I thought I'd be crazy for night", Z said with a shrug. "Bout damn time you came!", Zeik said as he and him fist-bumped, the audience watching in mild fascination. "So, you help them while I get our 'special guest'", Zeik said, the last part a quiet whisper.

Z nodded, taking notice of the wide spread, "Leftovers again?", Z asked, "Yup, and since we already gave a fair portion of it to the homeless, we got a lot left. And you don't eat, so might as well give it to them", Zeik said while leaving to the portal. "Where's he going?", Momona asked as he ate some cornbread, not ever admitting that the food was incredible. "He'll be back, for now, let's just enjoy this spread", Z said as they all agreed and continued eating.

**20 Minutes Later:**

"Man, I'm stuuuuuuuuuuuuufffed!", Sero said, his stomach slightly bloated from the food. Many others agreed, all full from the wide spread, not much left from the large amount of people and their appetites. Z stood at the sidelines, sipping some chocolate milk with a peppermint aftertaste, "Zeik'll be happy to hear that. The food was made to make you full", Z explained as he set the cup down and walked down.

"By the way, where is Zeik?", Miro asked as he cradled Eri, who had a stomach ache, "He should be back soon", Z said, looking at a watch. "What was he doing anyway?", Aizawa asked, trying hard not to burp, 'Goddamn what was in that ham!?', he thought. "He wanted to do something nice for you all, and decided to get a special guest for it", Z said with he straightened his hat.

_**FWOOSH!**_

A new portal opened with Zeik walking in with a wide smile, "Whelp, he's ready", Zeik said, Z nodding. "Who's 'he'?", Nedzu asked as he whipped his lip with a napkin, "Our special guest", Z said as he walked to the opposite side of the portal. "Oh great, who is it?", Katsuki asked, too full to really complain about who might it be. "Well, y'all deserve some sign of good faith from us, so I told Z that we should do this, and he agreed, which brings him in", Zeik said.

Everyone stared at the portal as they all heard slight footsteps coming from it, all nervous as to what it may be. Stepping out was a being of average height with a dark green jumpsuit with black leggings and white gloves that went to his elbows. He had bright red boots that had seen better days while he had a extended piece on the back of his neck. But, what stood out the most was his metal mouth piece, freckled, plain face with a wide smile and a large, green and black Afro.

"H-hey guys", Izuku Midoriya stuttered out with a small wave while his other hand was on the back of his head.

...

"DEKU/MIDORIYA/IZU!", a large majority of the audience yelled as they began swarming the young teen with hugs. Izuku himself was a blushing mess at all the attention and signs of affection, mostly from the girls. "Izu, I've been soooooo worried!", Inko said as she held on tightly to Izuku with a waterfall of tears coming out. "Deku, how are you, are you ok, you need anything!?", Ochako asked in a rushed voice, worried for his well-being.

Izuku was bright red, "I-I-I-I'm fine Ururaka-San!", Izuku said as he covered his face with his hands. "Man I missed that jittery personality", Jiro said, greatly relieved seeing the original Izuku. "Deku!", Eri said as she ran up to him, where the teen am raced her in a hug, "Hey Eri, how are you?", Izuku asked kindly. "Great, I love seeing you being a hero from other worlds!", Eri said with her arms raised.

"Wait a minute", Shouto started, gaining everyone's attention, "How do we know you're the real Midoriya?", he asked skeptically. Everyone also began wondering if this was the Izuku they all know from their world, now worried.

"Oh relax, he's de real deal alright, straight out of his nap in your world", Zeik said with a smile. Many sighed in relief, "Oh thank God, I don't think I can handle more different versions of him", Mina said. "Wait, what?", Izuku asked, "Oh yeah, did you explain to him what we're doing here?", All Might asked. "Well, all he told me was that you were watching different worlds, just not why, or who?", Izuku said.

"Think of this as a good conversation starter, having not seen him in a while", Zeik said with a shrug while the rest agreed. "Come young Midoriya, we have much to talk about", All Might said as they all took a seat. Izuku sat next to All Might, Inko, Ochako, and Kota and Eri, who sat on his lap, the teen not minding. "So, what'd I miss?", Izuku asked as he hugged the two children and the explaining began.

**10 Minutes Later:**

Izuku was, in one word, SHOCKED, at what his friends, family, and pro heroes have been doing. Seeing alternate versions of himself, and MEETING them, it was just so unreal, then again, so was all of this. How they saw him be a different mercenary, a survivor, and a villain!? That didn't settle well with him given his own life choice, wanting to help people.

When you hear that you fight zombies, dragons, people in weird costumes, and so much more was just bizarre. He was so excited about the world that's set in the future and he's the #1 hero that he jumped all over the room. He almost fainted when he heard about the world with Jack The Ripper and their origin. The one where he was trapped in an animation studio was odd, but not without grief for Boris and the rest.

He was very interested in the world where he's a Samurai, but not much happened in it for them to explain. But to summarize, it was very shocking about how much he does across time and space. "Whoa", Izuku said, honestly speechless as Eri and Kota laughed at his shocked face. "Yes, it's a lot to take in", Nedzu said, "Wait, what did my older self say?", Izuku asked, remembering his pro self mentioned.

The group looked at one another in mixed emotions, "What?", Izuku asked, now worried. "Izuku", Inko said, making her son look over, "He told us about your quirk", she said softly.

!

"WHAT?!", Izuku yelled as he stood up, still holding onto the children in his arms, "He told you!?", he yelled. "Yes, now calm down Midoriya, it's fine", All Might said in a calming tone, "B-but you told me never to say a word!", Izuku said. All Might nodded, "I did, but around that time, you made that quirk your own and had told everyone. You explained that your friends didn't trust you for not sharing, so you told them", All Might said sternly.

Izuku was shocked again, hearing that he told his classmates about his quirk and it was after their trust in him was stressed. "So... you all know?", Izuku asked, everyone nodding, "Yes, but we won't tell anyone", Kendo said. "Yup, count on us to not say a word!", Mina said enthusiastically, "Trust us Midoriya", Momo said politely. Izuku began tearing up by the kindness of his friends, glad he didn't have to worry anymore about keeping is a secret.

They all smiled at his teary face, greatly missing his personality, even those who have yet to meet him. "Very different than his other selves", Melissa said, her father nodding, not expect this different of a person. "He will do great things in his future", Gran Torino said with a small grin, not wanting everyone else to see. "So, how long will you be here for?", Lbara asked the greenet, "I don't know, I guess until those Gods decide?", Izuku guessed.

"And you guessed right!", Zeik said as he suddenly appeared, making Izuku jump again. "Can you stop that shit!?", Katsuki yelled in anger, "Nah", Zeik said, "We like doing it", Z said as he showed up, scaring more. "We'll let you stay here until the end of the season, which for here should be a few hours", Z explained. "After that, you're going home and they stay here to watch more", Zeik said, somewhat downing their spirits.

"But don't worry, we'll bring him back from time to time", Z said, making them happy again. "So yeah, we'll leave for now, so enjoy yourselves for the time being", Z said as he and Zeik began leaving. "Oh, almost forgot!", Zeik said as he was instantly behind Izuku, who jumped again. What he didn't expect was the crazy teen to put something on his head, slumping him down a bit.

"What the?", a few asked, now getting a full view of what Zeik did, and were surprised.

"Is that a... mistletoe?", Izuku asked as he stared at the dangling plant in front of his face. "Yup, good luck buddy!", Zeik said as he and Z disappeared, leaving a confused Izuku behind. "Uh, anyone know what that was about?", Izuku asked the group, before stopping as he noticed something. All the girls, minus Inko, RG, and Eri, stared at him with blushing faces, squinted eyes, and wide smiles.

"Lucky bastard", Mineta said in anger as the girls began inching towards Izuku, who backed away in fear. "Um... g-g-guys, w-what's going on?!", Izuku asked in fear as he stood up, the girls continuing their closing in. "Good luck kid", Death Arms said with a chuckle, slightly jealous at the kid's popularity. "It's always the shy ones", Kaminari said with salty tears, jealous over Izuku and the girls.

Izuku was now backed against a wall, sweating bullets as he gazed at the predatory look in the girls eyes. Ochako, being the closes, placed her hands on his shoulders, making him redder than ever before. Ochako leaned in, ready to fulfill a holiday tradition, after she said one thing;

"Merry Christmas, Deku",

_**Chu~**_

**A/N: And there you have it, a holiday chapter for my most popular story. Be honest, some of you are jealous of Izuku right now eh? Anyway, this will be the last chapter for the story for this year, for now, I'll be working on my other stories. Sorry if you'll have to wait until next year to see what happens next, I really am, but the holidays are here and some of us are busy.**

**As a final note, Happy Quanza, Happy Hanukkah, and a very Merry Christmas!**


	16. Meet The Medic

**A/N: Ha, fooled you all thinking you'd have to wait until the new year to get a new chapter, gotcha! By the way, expect a bunch of new chapters coming your way! Also, there's a new addition to the small group of Godly beings, a commenter who requested his inclusion to the story. I have no problem with that if more want to join, it all depends on what they do.**

"So~, how we all feelin'?", Zeik asked the group as he and Z appeared in the room. "Must say, quite well", Nedzu said, "Yeah, been a while since we could actually relax", Death Arms said. "Plus, it was great seeing Midoriya again", Kirishima said, already missing his green haired bro. "Yeah, bet all the girls liked that", Z joked as all the girls beside the obvious blushed at what they did.

"Lucky green haired bastard!", Mineta muttered under his breath, "Hey, I think he got the short end of that. Took me an hour to help him scrub all the lipstick marks off", Zeik said as he adjusted his gauntlets. The woman just blushed more, "I never thought I'd be jealous of a teenaged boy", Kamui Woods said, his muscly friend agreeing. "Eh, it didn't bother me that much", All Might said while on the inside, he was swelling with pride for his student.

"Anyway, ready for another world?", Z asked, all nodding, "Alright, well, before we start, we're gonna have to shield Eri and Kota again", Z said as they were covered once more. "Oh great, what is it this time?", Endeavor asked, still mad at the greenet's game. "Dark and bodily humor, which you may want to be careful Chiyo, this shit's about to get real!", Zeik said in a loud voice. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it, I am a doctor after all", RG said proudly as she adjusted her glasses.

"A'ight, just don't blame us if you cry, wet yourself, or puke", Zeik said with a shrug. "Oh, by the way, we got a new set of hands to help you guys and us", Z said, the audience looking confused. "Why would you need more help?", Inko asked, "Yeah, aren't you Gods?", Momo asked. "He is, I'm not", Zeik said, "Besides, Zeik has other things to do with both another project and his own life", Z explained.

"Alright, but who is it?", All Might asked, "It's our new friend who, like many others, took enjoyment watching you watching Deku", Zeik said with a smile. "Yeah, he's got some great ideas for you guys to watch", Z said as he went over a list. "Should we be worried?", asked a nervous Toru, "Naw, he's great, just be warned when you meet him", Zeik said. This made them all nervous once again, "Why?", Kaminari asked as he tried steeling his nerves.

"Well~~", Z said, before getting interrupted by a portal opening on the far side of the room. Everyone looked over to see what may step through, Z and Zeik wondering what form he'll take. They didn't have to wait long as the new figure stepped through, somewhat surprising the two Godly being's. The rest were just surprised with how, how, NORMAL he looked compared to the other two.

He looked just like a regular teenager about average height, brown hair and eyes, a black school jacket with a white undershirt. Black pants, school shoes, tan skin, he was what an average teenager would look like, they'd assume.

**(Think Issei from Highschool DxD, except he ain't a perv.)**

"Huh, never thought I'd see you as Issei man", Zeik said while scratching his head in confusion. "_**Eh, I like it**_", the new person said, his voice giving off a soft, yet eerie echo, scaring a few. "Cool, anyway, everyone, meet the God Glowster, our friend", Z said as he introduced him. The man scanned the group with a wide smile, "_**It's so great to meet you all**_", Glowster said with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you as well", Nedzu said, "What was Zeik talking about, you looking like another person?", Mina asked. "_**Oh, well, this isn't my real form, I chose the look of another popular character**_", Glowster explained. "The character in mind is know for being incredibly powerful and hangs out with demons", Zeik said. Many were shocked hearing that, wondering why he did choose that form, but there must be more to that.

"Uh, is that all?", a nervous Kendo asked, "_**Well, the original guy is actually a huge pervert, like Mineta bad**_", Glowster said, many shivering. "_**But don't worry, I'm not**_", Glowster said, many calming down, "I'm not that bad", Mineta grumbled. "Why'd you choose that form instead of your real one?", Blood King asked with a raised brow. "_**It's not uncommon for us Gods to choose different forms for exploring the vast realities.**_

_**It all differs for each reason why'd they do that, but for me, it's for fun**_", Glowster said with a smile. "Yeah, like how Z looks like a Celestialsapien", Zeik said, jabbing a thumb to the hooded teen, who nodded. "A what?", Kaminari asked, "_**It's basically the alien version of a God**_", Glowster explained, surprising them. "Ok, now that everyone's introduced, I'd best be goin'", Zeik said as he was ready to leave.

"Oh, wait a minute!", Zeik said, suddenly backflipping in the air, doing a few flips, landing on next to a surprised Ochako. "Book please?", Zeik said as he held his hand out, "Huh, oh right!", Ochako said as she pulled the book from her lap. "I honestly forgot about this", she admitted, "Yeah, should've told Z that this is more for TRAVELING the multiverse, not VIEWING it", Zeik explained.

"You should put that on the first page then", Z said with a grumble, "Hey, blame my publisher, said it wasn't important", Zeik said as he pocketed the book. "Wait, you made the book!?", Ochako asked/yelled, "Damn right I did", Zeik grinned as he left. "Good luck erybody!", Zeik said as he vanished, "Enjoy the world, and ask Glowster for help or if you have questions", Z said as he left, the world starting.

**Explosions from behind the hillside, a heavily injured Katsuki and wheelchair-bound Endeavor rush over the hill. Tense music begins, "Move cyclops, move!", Katsuki yelled as he tried to bypass the man in the chair.**

"Oh Hell, another one of these", Katsuki grumbled, "Why am I in a wheelchair?", Endeavor asked in anger. "Is it weird I'm enjoying that sight?", Shouto whispered to himself, "_**Not at all**_", Glowster said to him.

**Cut to Scout and Endeavor fleeing from a barrage of rockets, "Come on, come on, almost - augh!", Katsuki yelled as he gets thrown sideways by a rocket; Endeavor keeps going despite his injured teammate. "Good luck Laddie!", Endeavor yelled as he wheeled away.**

"You damn traitor!", Katsuki yelled at the pro hero, "Hey, don't blame me, it's another world!", Endevor yelled back. "Even in different worlds, they don't change", All Might said with a sweat drop.

**Cut to Katsuki lying on the ground, he attempts to get to his knees but collapses, "Eerrrrgh! Argh", Katsuki groaned in pain. He soon hears something, turning to his side, he sees a trio of rockets arc down towards Katsuki, accompanied by a whistling noise.**

**"Whoah! What the f-"**

**Cut to a long shot of the explosion, Katsuki is flung yelling and flailing towards the camera.**

**"-uuuuu-"**

**Katsuki smashes face-first into a pane of glass in the foreground, breaking it and startling a dove. "Medic...", he said weakly.**

**"Meet the Medic", card appears.**

"Huh, I guess that's what Zeik meant when I'd have an issue with this world", RG said as she adjusted her glasses. "Huh, I assume in this one he's a doctor?", Ectoplasm asked, "_**Uh, for the most part?**_", Glowster said nervously. "Leave it to Bakugou to survive 3 rockets to the face", Sero said, "But not so much for him asking for help", Jiro added.

**Cut to inside the building. As Katsuki slides off the window, the camera tilts down and turns right. "Oh-hoh-ho no more!", a booming voice laughed as another voice is trying to explain.**

**"Wait, wait, wait, it gets better", an older male voice with a German accent started talking.**

"Hey, that's Deku's voice!", Ochako said, "And now German", Yuuga said with a twinkle. "How many different accents will he have in these universes?", Present Mic asked.

**A Little Heart to Heart is barely audible in the background. Camera continues to turn and tilt, revealing Medic, casually chatting with an opened-up and conscious All Might, whilst holding the man's heart in his hand. A prototype Medi Gun mounted to an overhead rig is firing its beam into All Might.**

All Might had vomited blood in shock, Inko fainted, and RG was paler than a ghost, "WHAT THE HELL!?", a majority of the audiences yelled in shock and fear. "Why is All Might's chest open!?", Kirishima screamed, "Is that his heart!?", Mei shouted. "Why is he still conscious during surgery, where'd he go to medical school!?", RG yelled, her shock ending. "How am I so calm during this!?", All Might asked as he clutched his chest, around where his scar is.

**"When the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!", Medic ended his story, before he laughs madly. All Might pauses momentarily, and laughs again, banging his palm on a tray of surgical tools next to him. "Anyway, that's how I lost my medical license, heh", All Might suddenly looks very concerned.**

"What the Hell kind of punchline is that!?", Ms Joke asked, not sure if the answer is something she wants to hear. "He doesn't have a medical license, he shouldn't be anywhere near that surgery table!", RG yelled. "Wait, how could that patient wake up without a skeleton in the first place?", Kaminari asked, everyone looking at him. "Seriously, that's what you're asking after seeing that!?", Jiro asked, her voice full of confusion and anger at the sparky teen's stupidity.

"_**Believe me when I say that won't be the weirdest question to be asked during this**_", Glowster said.

**A dove pops up from inside All Might's gut, surprising both the doctor and his patient, "Archimedes! No!", Medic shoos the dove away, "It's filthy in there! Eugh", he said, disgusted.**

All Might felt ill at seeing the small bird pop out of his chest, and how casually his student took the situation. "How can he say that when birds literally eat garbage!?", Sato asked, *Ahem*, looking over Tokoyami had a hard stare. "Oh, n-not all birds do!", he said defensibly, "Uh huh", Dark Shadow said in anger.

**All Might looks at Medic in mild surprise, while Medic does not notice, "Birds", Medic joked as he chuckles lightly. Cut to a mechanical heart device on a tray. The word "Über" can be seen on a small charge meter. Medic grabs the device in one hand, the heart in the other.**

**"Now, most hearts couldn't withstand this voltage," Medic explains as he plugs the device into All Might's heart and brings it into the Medi Gun's beam, "...but I'm fairly certain your heart...", he continued, until;**

_**POP!**_

**All Might's heart explodes, a small piece knocking over Archimedes from where he and two other doves were perching.**

"I'm gonna be sick", Lida said while All Might fainted, the image of his heart literally exploding is haunting. "What in the name of God is he doing?!", Shoji asked, "_**His job**_", Glowster said, the rest looking at him.

**Cut back to Medic, with All Might in the background, "What was that noise?", All Might asked. The Medic was surprised at first, but calmed himself as he casually removes the remains of All Might's heart from the Über device.**

**"The sound of progress, my friend", the Medic said as he opened a refrigerator containing several hearts, a Sandvich, and a few beers. One exceptionally large heart is labeled "Mega Baboon". "Ah, perfect...", the Medic grabs the baboon heart, revealing the decapitated head of Aizawa in the back of the fridge, somehow sustained by a battery.**

**"Kill me", the severed head said, "Later", the Medic said as he closes fridge door.**

Aizawa was paler than normal as he had a hand over his neck in fear, "How is he still alive!?", Mountain Lady yelled. "What kind of world is this?", David asked as he held Melissa close, "I'm scared", she whimpered.

**Cut to Medic standing by the Heavy, baboon heart and Über device in each hand. "Where was I? Ah, there we go", Medic said as he jams the device into the heart. Cuts to Medic holding the large heart in front of the medi beam.**

**"Come on, come on...", the Medic chants as the heart starts beating, Medic starts laughing madly as the heart starts flashing unevenly. The heart glows red as All Might laughs nervously, thinking it'll explode.**

Many reeled back in fear, thinking it will and are nor prepared for that happening.

**Cuts to the Über meter on the device going to full. Cuts to Medic, who has stopped laughing and is squinting and leaning his head away, as if expecting the heart to explode.**

**Cuts back to perched doves for a brief moment. Archimedes has returned to his position on the perch, covered in blood, as the two doves on either side of him shuffle away from where he was standing when he was hit before.**

**The heart stabilizes and stops glowing and gets overlaid by an ÜberCharge texture, a bright, metallic red. "Oh, that looks good", the Medic says as he drops the heart into All Might's open chest. "Very nice there", the Medic said, admiring his work, while All Might looked at the heart sticking out of him unevenly.**

**"Should I be awake for this?", All Might asked, his voice full of worry.**

"NO, no one should be still conscious when they're getting open heart surgery, especially by him!", RG yelled, her face turning red. "Why is he like this?", Miro asked, not sure how to feel seeing his friend so easily mutilate All Might.

**"Ah heh. Well, no, heh", the Medic laughs as he adjusts his glasses. "But as long as you are, could you hold your rib cage open a bit?", he asked. All Might moves his hand as if to adjust his rib cage as Medic is pushing the heart inside. "I can't... seem...",**

_**CRACK!**_

**Cuts to All Might's face as he yells out in pain as a crack is heard. Cuts to All Might showing Medic a snapped off rib. Both look at it tentatively.**

All Might vomited more blood, his skin turning a yellow hue, "I'm gonna puke", Midnight said, cradling her stomach.

**"Oh, don't be such a baby...", the Medic says jokingly as he takes the rib from All Might and pinches his cheek, "...ribs grow back!", he said with joy. Medic tosses the rib aside and turns to a dove sitting on top of the Medi Gun, "No they don't", he whispered to the bird.**

"How crazy is he to believe bones grow back, he was a certified Doctor, why would he say that!?", RG yelled in confusion. "I doubt he cares", Nejire said, looking away.

**Cuts to Archimedes, who cocks his head and flies away. Medic swings the Medi Gun over to the open All Might and raises the power. The Medi Gun completely heals the All Might, as if by magic, even repairing and sewing his clothes.**

**All Might was impressed as he pats his closed chest and inhales deeply "What happens now?", he asked. Medic helps All Might up, somewhat struggling, "Now?", Medic asked, chuckling a bit, "Let's go practice medicine...",**

"That doesn't sound good", said a worried Power Loader, "I'm amazed that gun can easily heal that opening, and his clothes!", Mei said in surprise. "_**That's the Med Gun, a fantastic piece of technology that can heal any wound, big or small. As long as the person has a bit of life left in them, they can be brought back from the dead. Even if the wound has been there for a while, a few seconds under that, it will be as it it never left**_", Glowster explained.

Everyone was shocked at the information, All Might thinking about his own wound and if that'd work for him.

**Cuts to Medic putting on his gloves, coat, and prototype Medi Gun (the eventual Quick-Fix) while Medic! plays. Cuts to a door bearing the red cross opening to reveal the Medic and his doves.**

"I'll say this much, that was an epic entrance", said an impressed Mina said, giving a small golf clap. **(That's when you clap using two fingers on an open palm.)**

**All Might runs past Medic with Nana ready.**

**Cuts to show a battlefield outside Medic's office with Power Loader and Mei hiding behind cover, the injured Katsuki on the ground, and the wheelchair-bound Endeavor wheeling frantically towards the Medic.**

**"Medic!", Endeavor yells before getting blown off his wheelchair by several rockets, landing face-first on the ground in front of Medic. Medic grimaces, then pushes his glasses up his nose and flips a switch on the Quick-Fix.**

"What's that mean?", RG asked, still mad, "_**What he was doing in the tent was just to make sure All Might doesn't bleed out or die. Here, it's for when he wants his teammates to heal quicker to fight**_", Glowster explained with a hum.

**Music intensifies as a healing beam is fired at the Endeavor, his cast busted off and legs working, completely healed. Endeavor nods toward the Medic, picks up his Stickybomb Launcher, and heads back towards the battlefield.**

**Medic then fires the Quick-Fix at Katsuki, fixing him up also, even restoring Katsuki's missing tooth, making it sparkle.**

'That's fake', everyone thought, minus Katsuki, who was angry since he didn't want help from Deku.

**Katsuki leaps to his feet, full of energy, "Yeah!", Katsuki yelled as he grabs his Bat from out of the air as he gets up and runs off, "Woohoohoo!", he cheered. All Might hides behind a red truck as the Katsuki runs past, even hitting a suited Nomu with his bag, "Oh Yeah!", he yelled as he kept running.**

"You kinda act like the Scout in this one dude", Kirishima said to his friend, who hated to be compared to Deku. 'If it isn't one thing, it's another, why does Deku have to annoy me so much!?', he thought bitterly.

**Cuts to show a massive horde of Nomu's coming over the crest of the hill, all holding heavy weapons from shotguns to RPGs. "Doctor!", All Might yelled, catching the Medic's attention, "Are you sure this will work?!", he asked/yelled.**

_**Music quells.**_

**Cuts to Medic, who laughed, "Ha ha ha, I have no idea!", he said, his grin wide.**

"Oh great, you fill us with such good faith", Ojiro said sarcastically, "Why would you trust him to begin with?", Toru asked All Might. "I don't know, maybe he has a plan?", All Might said, sweating bullets as he tried to calm his nerves.

**Medic flips a switch, and a panel lights up as a meter labeled "Voltmeter" reaches full. The words "ÜberCharge Ready" can be seen on the panel, and the music swells again. Medic's backpack starts humming with power. He soon fires the Quick-Fix at the All Might, who pops out from his cover.**

**"EYAAAAAAAAAH!", All Might yelled as it shows his mega baboon heart beating rapidly, then cuts back to show Heavy glowing with ÜberCharge power. "HA HA!",**

**Medic and the ÜberCharged All Might advance under rocket fire, with All Might laughing in joy. Power Loader, wielding the Frontier Justice, and Mei, wielding the Sniper Rifle, watch bewildered as All Might glows with power and shrugs off volleys of rockets.**

**Cuts back to All Might, still advancing, "I am bulletproof!",**

Everyone was speeches at the sure power and aura All Might now hod, and from the new implant. "What exactly did it do?", Momo asked Glowster, "_**That's Über Charge, a certain feature to what Izuku put on All Might's new heart. When activated, for a short time, those enter a state where they're immune to all damage. With that, their attack buffs are doubled**_", he explained. "Where can I get this blueprints!?", asked an excited Mei, "_**You'll have to wait until Zeik gets here for them**_", Glowster said, making the pinkette look down.

**All Might keeps moving, mowing down Nomu after Nomu, all falling over dead in rapid succession. Medic and All Might climb atop the pile of Nomu's and a flock of doves fly overhead as music crescendos.**

**Ending title card appears and accompanying music plays.**

"Again with the epic stuff!", Mina shouted, "Still doesn't make up for how batshit insane he is!", Katsuki yelled.

**Cuts to a waiting room. The camera passes over the rest of the team, who are doing things to pass the time. Power Loader is playing his guitar, Aizawa is looking at his ticket, Shouto is reading and flicking a lighter, Lida is standing at attention, Endeavor is drinking from his Bottle, and Mei is sleeping.**

**"That looks good. Very nice there. Yes!", the Medic'a voice came from the other side of the doors. "Hey, thanks doc!", Katsuki said from inside, where a 'ding' is heard as the "Now Serving" sign changes to number 2. Everyone in the waiting room looks toward the door.**

**Katsuki emerges from the operating room, his chest glowing.**

"Did Bakugou just say 'thanks'?!", Mineta yelled in shock, everyone else gaping, even Katsuki. "I'LL DIE BEFORE I'D THANK DEKU!", Katsuki yelled as he banged his fists on the table.

**"Awhawhaw, man! You would not BELIEVE ... how much this hurts", a gallant Katsuki said as he stepped out, his chest glowing a familiar hue.**

**Muffled dove coos, and Katsuki's chest moves, him looking down in fear.**

**"Archimedes?", Medic's voice came from the lab as his voice was full of worry as the screen goes black.**

Katsuki and a few others paled at the fact a living animal was inside his chest, "SHITTY DEKU, YOU BETTER TAKE THAT OUT!", Katsuki yelled. "What happened to him to make him this crazy?", Mina asked, shivered at the idea of an animal living inside her. "Well, whatever it is, we can't complain with those results", Blood King said, amazed by the technology he had. "I still think he should be BANNED from medicine all together!", RG shouted in anger.

**A/N: Another TF2 chapter, what am I thinking!? Anyway, hope you enjoy this and the others coming soon.**


	17. Gotta Go Fast

**A/N: Happy New Year and resolutions that probably won't last past the first week. Didn't know which adventure I wanted to use for Sonic, so I based it off some of the opening intro cutscene to Sonic CD. Also, Deku here will look older than the actual age Sonic is in the time period.**

"Please God tell me the next world is a lot less crazy", Kaminari begged at Z, "Depends, you mean me or your world's God?", Z joked, making many sweat drop. "But don't worry, this one is family friendly for all audiences", Z said as he looked at his almost empty list. "_**Really, can't believe you said that with a straight face**_", Glowster said with a head shake. "Hey, blame those people in charge of this universe, they have one Hell of a rocky track record", Z said, the rest looking at him.

"What is it anyway?", Kota asked, "Well for starters, it revolves around speed", Z said, catching some interests. "Hey, hear that Lida, that's your speciality!", Ochako said to her engine legged friend. "I do believe this will be interesting", Lida said calmly, but his shaky form and eager smile gave him away. "What exactly are we to expect?", Power Loader asked as he sat next to Mei, who was busy looking over the blueprints.

"_**A very confident and cocky Deku**_", Glowster said, the audience not believing his words. "Bullshit", Katsuki said, "You're really saying that after seeing different worlds he's been just that?", Z asked, confused at the teen's stubbornness. "_**Why not get the new world started while you work on that list**_", Glowster suggested, "Alright, good luck man", Z said as he left.

**The screen opens to a vast, beautiful open field in the middle of nowhere, covered with bright green grass and towering hills. Everything was calm, until an unknown blur just passed by in an instant, a small trail of smoke fallowing.**

_**FWOOOOSH!**_

"Whoa, what was that!?", Kota asked in shock, "I don't know, it's to fast to see", Mei said, rubbing her eyes. "My, for something to move that fast that can't be seen by Hatsume-san's exceptional must be around the speed of sound", Nedzu observed. "_**Did you rhyme on purpose?**_", Glowster asked, "Yes", Nedzu said calmly, "And he's our principle how?", Mina asked in confusion.

**A small close up showed the unknown figure zig-zagging across the land in a hard to catch pace. Zooming in showed who exactly was running at such ground breaking speed.**

**He was a teenaged male that stood at slightly average height, around Lida's own height. He had a grayish blue, sleeveless hoodie, a white undershirt, and blue pants with the sleeves pulled over his ankles. He had white gloves, red and white running shoes, and two giant gold rings hanging from his pants. His hair with bright, spiky blue that almost looked like quills from a hedgehog, with two pointy ears.**

**(Think of this if you want, I honestly thought it was good. If you prefer a different version of him or his original form, that's fine. By the way, this art isn't mine.)**

"DEKU/MIDORIYA/IZUKU?!", everyone, except Glowster, yelled in shock at the fast moving teen. "Holy crap, look at him go!", Kirishima yelled, "He must be moving faster than the speed of sound!", Momo added. "_**Actually, he's moving faster than that**_", Glowster said, shocking them more at that. "How is he moving that fast, is it a quirk?", David asked, "_**Born with it, no quirk added**_", Glowster said, making Lida pal.

**After a few more kilometers, going through trees, a lake, and a rocky plateau, he stopped when he stood on a tall rock pillar. He scanned the area around him and scrunched up his face in angered confusion, "Where is everyone?", he asked out loud. Usually there's hundreds of small, woodland creatures running or flying around, but not there isn't anything.**

"What's he mean exactly?", Miro asked, "_**In his world, small creatures, mainly rabbits and birds, were seen everywhere. He's confused since there isn't anyone there**_", Glowster explained, a few feeling nervous over what may happen to them.

**Izuku was just confused, so he decided to keep looking, "Come out little guys, where are you!?", he yelled as he ran for miles. A few minutes later, Izuku had yet to find anything, which worried him, "Ok, now I'm scared", Izuku said.**

_**CRASH!**_

**The ground shook a little when Izuku heard that, "What the?", he asked, going over to where it might've come from.**

"Why is it whenever people hear trouble, instead of leaving, they go towards it?", Kaminari asked. "Yeah, what's up with that?", Sero asked, "_**Plot development**_", Glowster said, somewhat answering their question. "Plus with that speed, it shouldn't be that much of an issue for him", Lida said, his form shaking with envy.

**Izuku peaked through the tree line, and was shocked at was on the other side.**

**All over were small, red and black robots with a rounded body, all looking like someone's face. Each of them were doing different tasks, like cutting down trees, digging into the ground, or other. What stuck out to Izuku was that a few of them were picking up and bagging small birds, rabbits, and squirrels!**

Many gasped at that sight, "Get them Midoriya!", Koda yelled, many shouting their own cheers.

**"HEY, let them go!", Izuku suddenly yelled as he made his presence known, making all robots stop their work. They all turned to Izuku and their eyes flashed red, then their hands transformed into small blasters. "Huh?", Izuku asked, before he began dodging for his life, "Whoa, hey, watch it, can't catch me!", Izuku yelled. The boys began moving forward, trying harder to hit the rapidly moving hedgehog, yet haven't.**

"Whoa, look at him go!", Kota said in excitement, "Go Deku!", Eri yelled, "Well there excited", said a happy Inko.

**"Alright, that's enough!", Izuku yelled as he suddenly rolled into a rapidly spinning ball and then blasted off like a bullet! His fast move was too much for the robots, and we're all quickly destroyed wishing the blink of an eye. After that, Izuku uncurled himself as and looked to see the destroyed robots, but something else. Coming from the destroyed bots, other versions of small animals shook off the bits and metal that were on them.**

"Wait, why were they inside them?", Endeavor asked, "_**The robots creator had simplified his robots to have an easily accessible power source. Each creature can power either those small machines, or mechs big enough to topple buildings**_", Glowster explained. Many gasped at that, while it looked effective, knowing that someone would be cruel enough to mistreat innocent animals. "What kind of monster would do that to such cute animals!?", Ochako yelled, "_**A very evil man**_", Glowster said.

**"Wait a minute, are they all filled with you guys?", Izuku asked, the small animals nodding in fear. Izuku nodded as he left, searching for more bots, but then came across something unbelievable. Tethered to the ground by gigantic chains was a small base the size of a small moon! Izuku had a face that showed his immense shock, but steeling himself when he remembered what happened to the small animals.**

Everyone was speechless at the massive base, not sure what to say about the sheer size of it! "How can someone even build that!?", Mei asked, "_**A lot of resources and downtime**_", Glowster said. "Hold, does that thing look familiar to anyone?", Mineta asked, a few ignoring him, mostly due to shock.

**Izuku had a firm look as he ran towards a tall rock spire and stood on top of it, looking at the ramp at the very end of it. Izuku grinned as he jumped down, going into his curled form, launching far into the air, even creating a rift in the lake beside it.**

"*Whistle*, He just turned himself into a small rocket!", Power Loader said, "_**Would not be the last time he does that**_", Glowster said. "How can someone handle that much speed?!", Shouto yelled, rarely showing his emotions.

**Izuku was soaring through the air with a wide grin as he felt the wind in his quills and clothes. Not long after, Izuku landed on one of the chain links and began running at top speed towards the giant ship. A zoom out shows his rapidly decreasing form as he ran in, the screen going black as it ended.**

A few clapped at the world, "Despite its shortness, it was nice to watch", RG said with a smile. "_**Way better than the previous one huh?**_", Glowster asked, "DAMN RIGHT IT WAS!", RG yelled in anger. "Still, it was impressive at how fast Midoriya can go in this, what's his maximum speed?", Lida asked. "_**While it's never been truly stated, some have speculated his true fastest speed, which is still in beta.**_

_**Though the roughest estimation would be around 200,000,000,000 miles per hour**_", Glowster explained, the room going quiet.

_**THUMP!**_

Everyone looked over to see that Lida had fainted, many freaking out at his reaction. "_**Huh, I expected that to happen earlier**_", Glowster said with a grin.

**A/N: Ain't gonna lie, cards on the table, and no bullshit, this is probably my worse chapter yet. Mainly because I'm not that big a fan of Sonic, and I thought you all would love seeing it. I just hope it was higher than the lowest standards you may have had.**


	18. I'm Numba 1!

**A/N: Taking inspiration from Luigi's Mansion, the best example to show what the Green Thunder is capable of. There won't be much of it, just the intro and explaining the basic idea of what the game's story.**

"So, is everyone ready?", Z asked the group, his voice full of joy, "Yeah, but you happy again?", Ochako asked. "Oh yeah, see, what I'm doing here is actually very popular with other Gods", Z said, a few were surprised at that. "Really?", All Might asked, "_**Yeah, it's surprising on how many times this has been viewed by other Gods, including myself**_", Glowster explained. "Yup, an I even made a system that tells me how many times that has happened", Z explained as he held a small phone.

"Well, how many times have we been watched?", Endeavor asked, everyone now looking at him. "Well, it's not uncommon for some to rematch your reactions, so the closest estimation is around 14,000 times, and it's still rising!", Z exclaimed. Everyone was shocked to hear that, especially the part where they're rematched just for reactions.

_***FWEEEEE!***_

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of a party noise maker, turning to see that Zeik had suddenly appeared. "LET'S CELEBRATE!", he shouted as he wore a party hat and held up a champagne bottle and wine glasses. He then handed one to Z, Glowster, and every adult in the room, "CHEERS TO THE STORY!", Zeik said as he raised a glass in the air. The rest, albeit confused, did so, with Zeik tossing his glass away and started chugging the champagne straight out the bottle.

"Um, it's good to see you again Zeik, but aren't you a little young to be drinking?", Inko asked in worry. Z and Zeik looked at her, than each other, than back at her, until they bursted out laughing. They started laughing so hard that Zeik dropped the bottle and started holding onto Z as he held his sides. "Uh, what's the joke?", Ms. Joke asked, the two stopping their laughter long enough to answer her.

"Ahaha, man, well, how old do you think I am?", Zeik asked, "I don't know, 16, 17?", David said, uncertain of his answer. This just made Zeik laugh harder, so much that he fell and held onto his sides for dear life, everyone looking lost. "Again, where's the joke!?", Ms. Joke yelled in frustration of not hearing the possible joke. "Care to explain?", Gran Torino asked Z, who was very amused at that whole scenarios, "Well, remember when I have you that book?", Z asked.

"The one Zeik took back?", Ochako asked, "Yes, and remember the first question you asked it and what it answered?", Z asked. "Yeah, oh yeah, it said that he was the oldest mortal in the multiverse?", Ochako said, the newcomers confused. "Yeah, well it's fairly accurate", Z said as he looked at a still laughing Zeik, "Man, I haven't seen him laugh this much since someone asked if he was rich", Z said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, STOP, STOP, I'M GONNA PEE MYSELF, AHAHAHAHAHA!", Zeik shouted as he face started turning red. "Yeesh, how old is he?", Sero asked, Zeik finally calming down, but was still partially giggling. "Now that I think about it, how old are you now Zeik?", Z asked his friend, who was just smiling. "Well in a few days, I'm turning 1 googolplex and 1", Zeik said with a cheeky grin.

**(Those who don't know, a googolplex is the highest number so far, it's literally a 1 fallowed by a hundred zeros!)**

Everyone who did know how old that was paled at the vast number, while everyone else were all confused. "I don't get it, what's so special about that?", Kaminari asked, "Dude, that's like the highest number there is!", Mineta told his fellow perv. "Really, how do you look so young despite that?", asked an envious Mountain Lady, Midnight agreeing. "Good jeans and enough magic in your body to kick a wizards ass six ways from Sunday!", Zeik said.

"Wow, your birthday's not that far away?", Z asked, "Yup, not surprised you lost track given how much work we're both doin', so don't sweat it", Zeik said with a wave.

**(That's actually true for my real life self. On the 18th, I'm turning 19. Free story to whoever guesses the math on that. But yeah, I'm getting older.)**

"Anyway, good luck with Weegi here, would've been bigger on the year of Luigi", Zeik said as he vanished, leaving a confused audience. "The Hell did he mean by that?", Katsuki asked, "Oh it has something to do with this world, which Glowster will explain, do enjoy", Z said, also leaving as the world started.

**A dark, story night was shown with a large mansion on top of a hill as rain poured down like a waterfall. Thunder boomed in the distance as, what appeared to be a small figure approaching the front door. Cut to a white, gloved hand rose up to the doorknob, but the person's entire arm was shaking. But, with a forced jolt, the figure grabbed the doorknob and opened it to go inside, but was opened slowly.**

**Inside showed a different view of the figure opening the door, who was quite familiar, but also not. He was a tall man, almost 7ft, with blue overalls, a green long sleeve shirt, white gloves, and brown boots. He had a green cap with a white 'L' on the front with a big, bushy mustache, and big blue eyes that were full of fear.**

"Whoa, it's Deku", Ochako said, "Why does he look like that?", Kota asked, confused why his hero looks so~, goofy. "And that mustache, it looks so weird on him", Toru said, "Why's there an 'L' on his hat?", Katsuki asked, resisting the urge to insult him. "_**That's for his name**_", Glowster said, "His name begins with an 'L'?", Inko asked, very curious. "_**Yes, but it should be explained soon**_", Glowster said with a shrug.

**His entire form was shaking as he looked inside, only to see darkness, which made him start clattering his teeth. Pulling out a flashlight, he was reluctant to even turn it on, but did anyway, "H-hello?", he asked in fear with an Italian accent.**

"What's with him getting a different accent in almost all these worlds?", Kendo asked, "Maybe it's a different world thing, were subtle changes are done", Momo guessed. "_**You're half right, but that kind of information is too much to say for this world**_", Glowster said, only raising more questions.

**Stepping further inside, the door shut behind him, making him jump a little as he waved his flashlight everywhere in a worry. The entire entrance was huge, with two staircases going up a floor, a chandelier, and another double doors. It was cold, he was scared, and he didn't know what to do, so he turned back around to get out of there. But, the door was locked, and no matter how hard he tried to pull, the door wouldn't budge, "IT'S STUCK!", he shouted in fear.**

"Oh no, is he gonna be ok?", Eri asked, "Don't worry, if Midoriya's taught us anything is that he doesn't give up, no matter what", All Might said with a grin.

_**Hahahaha...**_

**The faint sound of laughing made the man's blood freeze as he looked around, paling at the sight of an orange mist floating in the air, a key in it's center. The man was scared, thinking that the mist was looking at him, but then zoomed out the room in a hurry, the key landing with a cling.**

The group were scared of that as well, "Was that what I think it was?", Inko asked with a shaking raised hand. "_**Depends, do you want the answer that good, or the one that'll scare you, and be warned, one of them isn't real**_", Glowster joked. Inko shook her head, "But seriously, what was that?", Mina asked with a shaking voice, "_**It'll say soon**_", Glowster said.

**The man slowly picked up the keep, thinking it was a trap, but nothing had happened when he did. Deciding that it was the way out of the room, he first tried it on the front door, and moaned in displeasure as it wasn't the right one. Looking behind him, he saw the other doors and tried them, which they sadly did, 'Oh no', he thought.**

"Why is he scared, shouldn't he be glad to get out of there?", Lida asked, "Because whatever that was could be in any room or more of it. Going deeper in that place is like going into a villains hideout without backup", Ectoplasm explained. The students understood and we're now more scared for their friend, though probably not as much as he is right now.

**Stepping into the new room, he started taking light steps, looking around for any danger as he was shaking with terror. Just as he was about to take another step, a new, transparent figure appeared right in front of him. Their body was completely orange with no legs and was raising their hands up in a scaring motion.**

_**"RRRRRAAAA!",**_

**"EEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAA!", the man shouted as he nearly jumped out of his skin in pure terror.**

"GHOST?!", everyone shouted in shock/fear, some even clinging to each other out of fear. "But that's impossible, ghost don't exist!", David said as he held onto Melissa, "_**In your world, maybe. But in other worlds, they're as real as you or me**_", Glowster said seriously.

**The man was now on his butt, backing away as the ghost came closer, it's creepy grin not helping. But when the ghost was about to grab him, it started holding their head in what appeared to be pain. The man was confused, until he saw a strange wind vortex over the creature's head, which lead back too a strange sight.**

**On the side was a senior male with a short stature, a white lab coat, black pants and boots. His head was nearly bald, minus a small but of hair in the top of it, with swirling glasses, a red nose, and a goofy grin that showed only one tooth. What surprised the man the most was that in his hands was what seemed like a vacuum that was trying to suck in the ghost.**

"He's saved", Tsuyu cheered, "And by an old guy, apparently", Sero said, not sure wether to be impressed or confused. "He looks about my age", Gran Torino said, "Maybe older sensei", All Might added, also surprised by the man's sudden appearance.

**The ghost started to fight against the vacuum's pull, trying to fly away, only to drag the old man with it. They started to fly around the room, the old man now being dragged across the floor, until the ghost whacked him away. The ghost laughed as it disappeared, the old man hunched over in pain.**

**The green one from before walked towards the old man in worry that it may be another trap of if he's hurt. "Oof, I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work", the old man said with a smile to the green one. He grinned as he got up, "I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery", the man said with a giggle. "Anyway, nice to met you, I'm Professor E. Gadd", the Professor introduced himself.**

A few giggled at his funny sounding voice, but not as much as his ridiculous name, "Seriously, his parents went for that?", Mineta said as he struggled not to laugh. "He's funny", Eri said with a snort, "It was still nice of him to save Midoriya", Nejire said.

**"This house... I swear it seems to have more ghosts everyday!", the Professor said with a huff. "What's a young feller like you doing around here, anyhoo?", the Professor asked as he looked back at the still unnamed man. Before he could answer, three more of the ghosts from before appeared, and the two looked overwhelmed.**

"Run!", Jiro shouted at the screen in worry, something shared by everyone else in the room.

**"Alright youngster, look lively! Follow me, posthaste!", the Professor said as he and the man ran out the room.**

**Outside:**

**E. Gadd lead them to his outside base on the lawn of the mansion, where he and the man sat down to talk. "Alright, what's yer name sonny boy?", the Professor asked, the other still looking scared. "M-my name is Luigi, and I came here since my brother called for me", Luigi said, looking around for anymore ghosts.**

"Luigi, what an odd name", Inko said, finally calmed down after the last scene, "Still not the weirdest one he's had", Mountain Lady said. "So he's there for his brother", Midnight said with a hum, "Must've been urgent", KW suggested.

**"Your brother huh, what's he look like?", the Professor asked, "Well, he dresses like me, but in red, a bigger mustache, and is a foot shorter than I am", Luigi explained. "Oh no", the Professor said, his voice no longer having a small cheer to it, "What, what is it!?", Luigi asked in worry.**

"That can't be good", Mei said for the group.

**"I think I saw him, but I'm afraid he was captured", E. Gadd said, Luigi going silent as he stared at the outside. "I have to save him!", Luigi said as he bolted from his seat and ran for the door, "Luigi wait, you can't, it's too dangerous!", the Professor said. "But he's in danger, I gotta get him out!", Luigi shouted back at him from the door, his eyes showing his immense worry. "You won't last 1 minute against those ghosts, you need the proper tools", E. Gadd said, trying to calm him down.**

"What, like the vacuum he was using before?", Power Loader guessed, "Perhaps, but that didn't do much when he did use it", RG said.

**"What tools?", Luigi asked, the Professor grabbing his vacuum and handing it to Luigi, "This!", the Professor said with a proud smile. The vacuum was of a different design, though looked the same to any regular vacuum, just more handheld. It had a strap to go on his back and a dial to change settings, the current one being high.**

"Again, it's just a regular old vacuum", Mei said, sounding unimpressed.

**"How's a vacuum gonna help me fight ghosts?", Luigi asked as he held the strange device in his hands. "Oh no sir, this isn't a regular vacuum, I call it the Poltergust 3000, the only vacuum designed to suck up non-living creatures", E. Gadd said proudly.**

"WHAT, WHERE ARE THIS MACHINE'S BLUEPRINTS?!", Power Loader and Mei shouted in unison. "Nerds", Katsuki said with a grunt.

**"But it didn't do much when you used it earlier", Luigi said as he slipped the pack on, getting a feel for it. "I'm not as spry as I used to be, but you my boy can use this to get those ghosts and find your brother", E. Gadd said, Luigi nodding.**

"He can do it!", Kota and Eri cheered, making the audience coo and fawn over their adorable chant.

**Cut to the mansion's front lawn where E. Gadd was waving off Luigi who was making his way back to the house. A close up on his face showed his fear, but was gonna go in and save his brother no matter what happened. A panned shot had Luigi walking towards the mansion where a clear view of the area was shown, a thunderbolt ranging down.**

**While it was faint, you could see a round, silhouette above the house, with ghostly laughing echoing in the distance.**

A few shook at the laugh, praying that Luigi will make it out ok and that he saves his brother. "Who's laugh do you think that was?", asked a scared Sero, "Not a good one I can tell you that", Death Arms said. "Let's just hope the next one isn't gonna scare us as bad, or at all", Nedzu said, trying to raise their spirits.

'_**Oh boy**_', Glowster thought with a sigh, knowing full well what's next, and they were in for something dark.

**A/N: So yeah, Luigi's Mansion was the best I got, but don't worry, we all know the Green Thunder has more up his sleeve besides a vacuum. Lata'!**


	19. Meet The Pyro

**A/N: Never has a TF2 chapter been so heavily requested, and frankly, I'm not that surprised by it given who the Pyro is. But yeah, enjoy the totally reasonable reactions from the audience, who have no idea what's coming.**

"Oh boy, this'll be rough", Z said as he read over his list, "_**Yeah, they're not gonna like this one**_", Glowster agreed as he looked at the list as well. "Shit, what is it now?", Kaminari asked in worry, so much that he actually cursed I front of children. "Well, this one is very dark, like one the darkest ones", Z said, sounding worried, "_**... For now**_", Glowster added, "Don't remind me", Z said back. "So Eri and Kota will have to sit this one out?", Madalay asked, "Yes, and maybe Inko as well", Z said.

With the snap of his fingers, Inko, Eri, and Kota had their ears and eyes covered and seats turned away. "How dark is this, on a scale from one to ten?", Pony asked, "With 1 being some mild cursing and 10 being massive amounts of gore. I'd say a solid 9", Z said, the group now pale, "Well, I gotta go, good luck Glowster", Z said as he left. Not long after, the world started up again, the group watching with worried glances at one another.

**"Meet the Pyro"**

**Suddenly, the text is burned away to reveal black rubber boots, Fire Axe in hand, walking over a pair of glasses towards the camera and knocking a few empty bullet cartridges aside.**

"That's not good, is it?", Lbara asked, "No, I don't believe it is", Blood King said, worried for what they'll see.

**Dreams of Cruelty begins playing.**

**Cut to a small room. Sato is seen almost completely in silhouette, "I fear no man. But that... thing... it scares me", Sato said, his voice going nervous at the end.**

"Yikes, for me to call someone a thing is really harsh", Sato said, "Must be really scary to you then", Tokoyami guessed.

**Cut to a view behind an unknown figure's right shoulder. A BLU Power Loader shuts a door before a BLU Katsuki can join him inside. Katsuki pulls desperately on the handle. Cut again to the interview room. This time it is Katsuki in silhouette, "No, I... I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. All right?", he said.**

**Worried, he tries to detach the lavalier microphone from his shirt. He sits upright in his chair, in near panic. "He's not here, is he?", Katsuki continues to tug as he stands and walks toward the camera, knocking it over, "How do I get this fucking thing off?!", he shouts in anger/worry.**

"Whoa, for Bakugou to get scared, this must be really big", Kaminari said, earning a growl from the mentioned classmate. "I think the only time I saw you scared was when you lost to Midoriya", Shouto said calmly, getting an angered glare in return.

**Cut to the figure kicking down the door into the BLU team's room, Flame Thrower ready. Fade back to the interview room, this time with RED Aizawa, "One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask...", he said, staring at his lit cigarette.**

**Cut to Pyro firing its Flame Thrower, then to a wider shot, showing an entire wooden town in flames.**

**"... What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?", Aizawa continued.**

"Hold me", Mineta said as he tried to grab Momo out of fear, but was tongue slapped by Tsuyu. "Who is that?", Aizawa asked, "_**That's this world's version of your friend**_", Glowster said, the group going quiet. "WHAT!?", they all shouted at once, "That psycho looking fire spitter is Midoriya!?", Lida asked as he pointed at the screen. "_**Sadly yes**_", Glowster said, "Wha-, how!?", Ochako asked in major worry, "_**It's hard to explain, but please keep watching**_", Glowster said.

**Cut to a front view of the Pyro, zooming rapidly into the blackness of one of its eyepieces. There is the sound of the Pyro's breathing and a single white spot which zooms forward and splits into a binocular view. When these focus, it shows a psychedelic dreamscape.**

**As Do You Believe In Magic? begins playing, the view from the Pyro's eyes shows colourful hills, lollipops, floating cats and quaint villages. The Pyro's flame thrower appears in its hands as an unusually-shaped brass instrument, spraying a rainbow-coloured mist over ground, causing colourful flowers to spring from the lawn in front of him. The Pyro laughs. Within this dreamscape, BLU characters appear as chubby little cherubs and sound like babies.**

...

...

"What. The. Fuck. Is that?!", Katsuki yelled as he gestured to the screen, "_**Right now, you're seeing the world through his eyes**_", Glowster said. "What kind of drugs is he using?", Tomoko asked as she stared at the screen in confusion like the rest.

**As a BLU Sato appears and bounces on the ground, the Pyro grabs a lollipop and cheers. The two converge seemingly happily. While the Pyro in the dreamscape shoves the lollipop in Sato's mouth, the scene cuts to the battle as he hits Sato with the Fire Axe.**

Sato promptly fainted at the sight, the rest not fairing to well.

**A BLU Katsuki appears, jumping around and finally resting on the Pyro's instrument. The Pyro blows bubbles in his face in its vision, but shoots the Katsuki point blank with the Scorch Shot in the battle, knocking him back.**

Katsuki had a wide eyed, opened mouth, shock look on his face as he saw Deku, freakin' DEKU, easily try and kill him!

**In the dreamscape, a BLU Recovery Girl appears out of a box, and the Pyro closes the box on him. In reality, Pyro traps the BLU Recovery Girl in a shed by barring the door with its axe. "No!", the poor healer shouted as she tried to free herself.**

**Pyro bathes the shed and RG in flames, while in the dreamscape, the Pyro continues to shoot streams of rainbow mist from its weapon. As he passes, the Balloonicorn appears, and the BLU Power Loader and Aizawa ride it. The BLU cherubs salute and celebrate the Pyro.**

**Cut back to reality.**

RG was on the floor, "I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight", said a light pink Mina and a shaking Toru.

**"I'm burning!",**

**A BLU Kirishima is hit by a piece of the destroyed sentry of a BLU Power Loader, who is shown flying off into the distance. Katsuki flees while a BLU Mei crashes out of a second-story window to the ground. She crawls over to the ankle of a nearby person. The sound of a Dispenser and then a teleporter being destroyed in the distance is heard.**

**"Dispenser down!", the mechanic shouted.**

Power Loader was sure he'll need some therapy after this world with seeing himself constantly die, this one being the worst.

**The BLU Mei is holding the Pyro's ankle, unaware of who it was, "Help!", she shouted, hoping she found some help, but got the complete opposite. The Pyro looks down and shoots its flame thrower. Mei can be heard screaming as the view zooms in on the Pyro's mask, flames reflecting off the eyepieces as the Pyro tilts its head.**

Mei, while she still liked her world's Midoriya, she prayed to every God to never, EVER meet this version of him.

**Ending title card appears and accompanying music plays**

**Cut back to the dreamscape, where the Pyro happily walks away into the sunset.**

**The view zooms out and passes through the burnt, gaping hole in the stomach of BLU Kirishima. The view transitions back to reality as Kirishima clutches his smouldering innards for a moment and then falls over with a stifled groan. The Pyro continues to walk away into the sunset, whistling to Do You Believe In Magic? as the town begins to collapse from the inferno, the streets littered with charred BLU corpses.**

**Fade to black.**

"Sweet mercy, I'm gonna be sick", Kirishima said as he clutched his stomach, right where the hold was on the video. "What's happened to him to make him like that?", All Might asked, honestly sick to his non-existent stomach. "_**That's the thing, no one really knows where he came from or why he acts like that, not even the world's creators. All we do know is that to him, fire looks like rainbows and bubbles**_", Glowster said, not sure how to answer.

"When he does visit, I recommend that you dose the fire Endeavor", All Might told his fellow hero. The man just grumbled, but after seeing that, he had to agree if he wished to live past 50.

**A/N: Two chapters in one night, what else could y'all want, because I just spoil you guys with this story. Anyway, the next one is gonna be special, so get ready for the hype.**


	20. Should I?

Should I?

OK, I got a bit of hate from the last chapter because of my opinions.

Just a quick warning that, should I continue, there will be more like that, even a reoccurring character that acts just like Zeik did in it. Many have stated that they do not like Zeik, Glowster, or anyone else joining in. And since this story was original on Wattpad, it's a copy in paste deal and there people like it.

So, if you all want to see more, check my profile where I have a poll so that you can decide.

Continue or not.


	21. Polls Results

Alright people, the votes have spoken and people want me to continue.

But a lot of hate seems to be the most recent one, the RWBY one-shot.

So, to stop it, the chapter has been deleted and you guys don't have to read it again.


End file.
